KaiHun - Truth, Cry and Lie
by Uho2922
Summary: Sehun bukanlah anak yang pendemdam. Ia hanyalah seorang anak yang sangat mencintai ibunya. Hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia bersama sahabatnya Jongin. Hingga sang ibu menceritakan sebuah kenyataan pahit dimasa lalu, membuat rasa benci dalam dirinya muncul.
1. Chapter 1

"Kau sudah datang? Aku sudah menyiapkan bunga yang indah untuk ibumu." _Namja _berkulit putih itu tersenyum samar kemudian mengangguk. Ia menerima rangkaian bunga lily segar dari _ahjumma _pemilik toko bunga langganannya.

_Namja _bersurai brown itu menyesap bau harum bunga itu dengan hikmat sebelum tersadar kalau ia belum membayar. "Ah, ini." Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _won _dari dalam sakunya.

"Tidak perlu. Anggap saja itu hadiahku. Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh."

_Namja _itu tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ia menyimpan kembali uangnya kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu dan keluar dari toko. Syal berwarna hitamnya yang sempat terlepas ia lilitkan kembali. Jemari putihnya memegang erat rangkaian bunga ditangannya. Senyumnya seolah tidak bisa luntur bahkan saat kakinya sudah melangkah pergi menyusuri trotoar menuju sebuah bangunan putih tidak jauh dari toko bunga.

_Rumah sakit. International Hospital House._

"Selamat pagi Sehun!" Seorang suster menyapa _namja _itu—_Sehun_—saat ia sedang menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Senyum yang memang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya ia gunakan sebagai balasan. _Ceklek—_Pintu ruangan yang berada diujung lorong Sehun buka dengan pelan.

"_Eomma_!"

_Namja _yang sedang bersandar lemah diatas ranjang pesakitan itu menoleh sembari melukiskan senyumnya pada Sehun. Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya menyambut pelukan anak semata wayangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_?" Sehun bertanya sambil meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya di dalam pot air yang memang sudah Sehun sediakan di dalam ruangan itu.

"_Eomma _baik-baik saja sayang. Bagaimana denganmu hem?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia melepaskan _coat _dan juga syalnya. Didalam ruangan sudah ada alat penghangat, ia tidak perlu menggunakan syal dan _coat _untuk menghangatkannya.

Sehun menarik sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran kemudian duduk disamping ranjang. Jemari hangatnya ia tautkan dengan jemari lembut ibunya. "_Eomma_! Ayo kita jalan-jalan nanti. Aku merindukan kencan dengan _eomma_."

Sang ibu—_Suho—_terkekeh kecil. Bagian lengannya yang diberi selang infus terangkat mengusap wajah anaknya dengan lembut. "_Eomma _pikir kau hanya sibuk kencan dengan kekasihmu itu." Godanya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Jongin bukan kekasihku. Kami hanya sahabat. Aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali pada _eomma_." Elaknya.

"_Jinja_? Tapi matamu mengatakan yang sebaliknya. _Gwaenchana, _selama dia tidak akan menyakitimu. _Eomma _pasti akan merestuinya." Sehun terdiam sejenak, ia mengusapkan jemari ibunya kewajahnya. "_Eomma_, bisakah aku meminta untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanku lebih dulu?"

Suho tersenyum pedih, sekuat tenaga ia tahan air matanya untuk mengalir. "Sehun! Sudah saatnya kau tahu."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap ibunya dengan kerutan didahinya. "Apa?" Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Genggaman tangannya ia eratkan dijemari sang ibu. "Dengarkan _eomma _baik-baik. Dan jangan menyelanya hingga _eomma _selesai bercerita."

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Ia menatap ibunya semakin penasaran. Suho menghela nafas sejenak seolah membuka kotak pandora dalam dirinya. Sebuah kotak rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari anaknya selama ini.

Suho membalas tatapan anaknya kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Sebenarnya, _appa_mu masih hidup. Dia...,"

**OooooooooO**

**Truth, Cry and Lie**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol and Other.**

**Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, KaiLu, ChanHun**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**ai, **_**M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst &amp; Other.**

**Desclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Cast dan latar tempat hanya pinjaman. Nggak ada maksud lain dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk menghibur.**

**So hope you enjoy^^**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapter 1**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau tahu produk itu sudah harus sampai di sini sebelum pameran besok. Kenapa kalian sangat telat mengimportnya?"

_Namja _bertitle—Wu Kris—di atas mejanya itu menghempaskan lembaran proposal ditangannya. Didepan semua manajer penanggung jawab pemasaran yang bekerja di Mall terbesarnya. _Namja _berusia 40-tahunan itu menggeram kesal. Namun anehnya, walau terkenal sering marah dan jarang tersenyum, _namja _masih terlihat sangat muda seperti berumur 20-tahunan.

"_Sajanim jeonseominda. _Kami akan segera memperbaiki kesalahan kami. Akan kami pastikan besok semua barang yang akan dipamerkan akan tiba disini." Salah satu manajer bertitle Kim Jongdae itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kris menghela nafas sabar, Jongdae adalah salah satu manajer kepercayaannya. "Baiklah. Sekarang kembali ke pekerjaan kalian masing-masing." Ujar Kris akhirnya. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi empuknya untuk meredakan emosinya.

Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan yang terasa mencekam karena aura Kris itu berhamburan keluar dengan teratur tidak ingin menambah kemarahan sang Direktur.

"Sudah kubilang, seberapa awet pun wajah _appa_. Suatu saat nanti akan tua juga jika terus marah berlebihan seperti itu."

Kris membuka matanya melihat kedatangan anak semata wayangnya. Senyum yang begitu jarang terlihat dibibirnya terlukis dengan mudahnya melihat anak yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Bagaimana liburanmu di Hawai? Kau senang?"

Anak itu –_Luhan—_menggeleng. "Ck! Sama sekali tidak menarik." Jawabnya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja ayahnya. "Besok ada pameran _brand-brand _ternama pertamamu. Kau harus bekerja keras selama tiga hari ke depan. Ku dengar akan banyak manajer handal yang akan ikut pameran kita."

Luhan mendesah, baru saja pulang dari liburan. Ia sudah disogoki dengan pekerjaan melelahkan. "Dan oh yah?" Perkataan Luhan tertahan karena sang ayah sudah lebih dulu menyelanya. "Daddy punya kejuta istemewa untukmu. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya menatap penasaran sang ayah. "Kali ini, kau harus bersabar menunggu sampai besok okay!" Luhan berdecak kesal. Ia tidak suka di landa rasa penasaran seperti ini. Apalagi melihat senyum misterius dari ayahnya. Sepertinya ia harus minum obat tidur untuk bisa tidur. Ia adalah tipe orang yang sangat penasaran hingga memikirkannya berlarut-larut.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan pulang. Sampai bertemu di rumah Dad!"

Kris mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan kertas yang sekarang menjadi pekerjaannya yang selanjutnya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Kris Wu. _Seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang terkenal hingga mancanegara. Kecerdasan yang dimilikinya mampu membuatnya mendapat banyak pujian dari kalangan para pebisnis. Namun, bukan hanya dari segi material. Kris juga memiliki keluarga yang sangat harmonis dengan anak tunggal bernama Wu Luhan. Istrinya sangat cantik dan juga elegan. Banyak yang iri terhadap keharmonisan keluarga itu. Keluarga yang benar-benar sempurna.

_Cih.._ Sehun tersenyum miring membaca artikel koran ditangannya. Ia meremasnya dengan sangat kuat hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. "Keluarga yang sempurna yah?" Sehun bergumam pelan. Seringai mengerikan terlukis di bibir tipisnya. "Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini karena aku pasti akan menghancurkannya sebentar lagi." Lanjutnya kemudian melempar koran yang tidak berbentuk itu lagi ke tong sampah tidak jauh darinya.

Dengan mata memerah, Sehun beranjak dari taman rumah sakit. Ia memang menangis. Bukan menangis karena nyatanya dirinya adalah anak haram dari seorang pengusaha terkenal Kris Wu yang diterlantarkan. Sehun menangis mendengar cerita ibunya, bagaimana perjuangan ibunya hingga bisa melahirkannya tanpa seorang pun disisinya. Membesarkannya seorang diri hingga ibunya harus menderita penyakit mematikan yang belum ada obatnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana. "_Sajanim, _saya akan melakukannya. Biarkan saya yang turun tangan untuk produk kita di pameran nanti."

**o◦o◦o◦o◦o◦o◦o**

"_Mianhae_! Ah, aku terlambat lagi."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menatap _namja _tan yang baru saja mendudukkan diri didepannya. Ia menatap datar _namja _itu—_Jongin—_sejenak sebelum menyesap kopinya. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau tepat waktu Tuan Kim?"

"Hehey! Aku hanya terlambat 15 menit. Tidak perlu menyindirku sedalam itu Tuan Oh." Jongin mencibir pelan meraih kopi Sehun dan meminumnya dengan sedikit rakus. Ia memang sudah sering meminum bekas minuman Sehun. Persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin sejak SMA hingga mereka bekerja seperti saat ini. Awalnya Sehun protes, namun lambat laun akhirnya Sehun bisa memaklumi.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

Sehun meletakkan majalah _fashion _yang sempat dibacanyake atas meja kemudian beralih menatap Jongin. "Kenapa tidak kau jenguk saja sendiri? Kau selalu bertanya itu padaku."

"Ck! Kau ini sensitif sekali sih." Jongin berdecak kesal. Entah, apa yang membuatnya bertahan lama-lama bersahabat dengan Sehun si minim ekspresi itu. Mungkin dulu, ia akan menjawab tidak tahu. Tapi, saat ini Jongin akan menjawab dengan lantang kalau ia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu. Ia belum berani mengatakannya. Bukan karena hanya takut di tolak. Ia hanya tidak mau persahabatannya hancur karena perasaannya yang mungkin hanya sepihak.

"Sehun?"

"Mmm."

"Sepertinya acara kencan kita jalan-jalan di taman sakkura harus batal. _Appa _baru saja memberitahuku untuk datang diacara pembukaan pameran produk di Wu Corp besok. Apa tidak apa-apa? Sungguh, aku jauh lebih ingin pergi denganmu daripada pergi ke acara tidak penting itu."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "_Gwaenchana, _aku juga punya pekerjaan mendadak besok." Jawabnya diselingi senyum tipis.

"Sebagai gantinya ayo kita jalan-jalan hari ini saja. Aku membawa motor." Jongin memperlihatkan kunci motor besarnya sambil menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun. "Ck, kenapa kau selalu saja bisa merubah _mood_ku menjadi lebih baik."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Karena hanya aku sahabatmu seorang." Jawabnya bangga.

**o◦o◦o◦o◦o◦o◦o**

Sehun menyukainya...

Ia tidak akan mengelak kalau ia sangat menyukai saat-saat kebersamaannya bersama Jongin sama seperti saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan ibunya. Apalagi disaat seperti sekarang. Ia dan Jongin menyusuri jalanan kota _Seoul _yang sepi menggunakan motor. Sehun menyukai terpaan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia menyukai memeluk Jongin seperti saat ini.

"Jongin! Ayo kita berhenti. Sebentar lagi, _sunset_."

Jongin menghentikan motornya di pinggir jalan dimana terdapat pemandangan laut di sisi kananannya. Sementara di sisi kirinya terdapat perbukitan batu. Sehun yang lebih dulu turun dari motor langsung menghampiri pagar pembatas jalan menikmati terpaan angin laut.

"Indah." Sehun bergumam kagum. Sejenak, ia bisa melupakan beban berat yang selama ini dipikulnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan pahit yang didengarnya dari sang ibu.

Jongin mendekat merangkul bahu Sehun. "Kita bisa sering ke sini kalau kau merasa sedang banyak masalah. Cukup hubungi aku. Maka, sahabat terbaikmu ini akan datang dan berdiri disampingmu kapanpun itu."

Sehun tersenyum menoleh kearah Jongin. Bias-bias cahaya jingga dari ufuk barat menerpa wajah tan Jongin membuat _namja _itu terlihat semakin tampan. Ia tidak akan pernah mengelak untuk memuji ketampanan sahabatnya itu. Walau ia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, setidaknya ia mengakuinya didepan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, ibunya.

"Jongin—_ah, _terima kasih."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia menarik kepala Sehun agar bersandar dibahunya. Menikmati _sunset _seperti ini adalah momen yang paling mereka sukai. Dimanapun itu, asalkan ia melihatnya bersama dengan Sehun semuanya akan terasa begitu istemewa. Begitupun sebaliknya.

**o◦o◦o◦o◦o◦o◦o**

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak sayang?"

Luhan merungut sambil membenarkan dasinya. Mengganggunya di pagi hari memang adalah kegemaran ayahnya. "Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada sarkas. Ia benar-benar meminum obat tidur karena dilanda penasaran.

"Lu? Dia itu Daddymu. Kau sudah dewasa, mau sampai kapan kau akan berbicara seperti itu pada Daddymu." Luhan melirik ibunya sejenak kemudian beralih menatap ayahnya. "Sampai anjing kesayangankuu beranak mungkin." Jawabnya malas mengundang kekehan Kris.

"_Gwaenchana, _aku lebih menyukai Luhan berbicara apa adanya padaku. Kecuali, kalau dia sedang bekerja." Ibu Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris dan mulai menyesap susu untuk sarapan paginya.

**o◦o◦o◦o◦o◦o◦o**

_**Wu Corp Mall.**_

Sehun memandang datar gedung raksasa didepannya. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat hingga buku-buku jemarinya semakin memutih. Sorot matanya terlihat memendam kebencian yang sangat mendalam. Sehun tahu ini salah. Membalas dendam bukanlah keinginan ibunya. Tetapi, walaupun ia tahu ini salah. Ia akan tetap melanjutkan rencananya hingga ia merasa puas. Ia akan menghancurkan Kris, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Manajer Oh. Sudah saatnya anda masuk. Peresmian akan segera dibuka."

Sehun mengangguk menyuruh bawahannya untuk masuk terlebih dulu. Ia baru menyusul setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Ada begitu banyak stan produk yang dipamerkan yang dipilih oleh Wu Corp di lobi. Salah satunya adalah produk yang di keluarkan oleh perusahaan tempat Sehun bekerja. Sebuah produk jas kulit yang sudah mulai diperhitungkan.

"Cek... Cek... boleh saya meminta perhatian kalian semua." Seorang MC mulai berbicara di atas panggung yang dibuat di lobi Mall. Lobi ini memang sangat luas hingga mampu menampung banyak stan produk untuk dipamerkan kepada konsumen yang mulai berdatangan.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongdae, saya selaku manajer pemasaran di bidang eletronik di Wu Corp Mall mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian. Dan tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, saya akan memanggilkan Direktur kita. Kepada Wu Kris, dipersilahkan."

Sehun yang memang berada tidak jauh dari panggung sedikit terlonjak melihat sosok berkarisma Kris yang naik keatas panggung. Tangannya yang berada didalam saku celananya ia kepalkan dengan sangat serat. Inikah sosok ayahnya? Sosok yang telah menelantarkan dirinya dan ibunya. Sosok yang begitu dipuja banyak orang. Sehun terkekeh didalam hati. Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir.

"...Kalau begitu pameran saya buka dengan resmi."

Diantara semua orang, hanya Sehun yang berdiam diri. Ia tetap melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Kris sementara semua orang kini bertepuk tangan kagum. Tidak jauh dari panggung, Sehun bisa melihat kalau disana Luhan dan Nyonya Wu ikut bertepuk tangan. Keluarga yang benar-benar harmonis.

"Manajer, ayo kita kembali ke stan."

**o◦o◦o◦o◦o◦o◦o**

Beberapa jam berselang, semua produk di stan Sehun sudah hampir habis terjual. Diantara semua stan hanya stannyalah yang paling banyak dikerumuni konsumen. Cara Sehun menjabarkan produknya terhadap konsumen benar-benar menarik perhatian. Kris yang memang sedari tadi sangat tertarik dengan sosok Sehun menghampiri _namja _itu saat tidak ada konsumen yang berada di stannya.

"_Eoh_! _Sajanim_. Suatu kehormatan anda mampir di stan saya." Sehun membungkuk hormat dengan sopan. Kris mengangguk menyuruh Sehun untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. "Siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Oh Sehun _iminida_. _Sajanim_ tidak perlu memanggil saya anak muda. _Sajanim _juga terlihat masih sangat muda." Kekehan kecil meluncur dibibir Kris. Entah kenapa ia begitu nyaman berada didekat Sehun seperti ini. Aura anak ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang dimasa lalu.

"Aku sangat kagum dengan cara kerjamu. Setelah pameran ini selesai aku berharap aku bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tempatmu bekerja. Aku akan menyediakan sebuah stan tetap untuk produkmu di Mall ini dan cabang lainnya."

Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian membungkuk, bukan untuk menghormati namun untuk menyembunyikan seringaiannya. "_Gamsa hamnida. _Direktur saya pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya."

Kris ikut tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun. Kris tertegun sejenak, wajahnya berubah tegang merasakan perasaan aneh menjalar didalam hatinya saat bersentuhan langsung dengan Sehun. "Ibumu pasti bangga melihatmu."

"Tentu saja. Ia akan sangat bangga. Bangga karena aku pasti akan membuatnya bahagia sebentar lagi."

"Ten—" Jongdae membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kris memotong ucapan sang Direktur.

"Baiklah. Persiapkan semuanya. Aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan paling indah untuk anakku." Kris bergumam pelan menyuruh Jongdae untuk menyiapkan sesuatu di atas panggung.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Sehun –_sshi_. Aku sangat bangga melihatmu." Sehun membungkuk hormat kembali saat Kris melewatinya berjalan menuju panggung kembali. Ia berbalik menatap para asistennya yang memberinya acupan jempol. Bagi Sehun ini bukan hanya acupan jempol. Melainkan sebuah awal untuk memulai semuanya. Mulai sekarang, setiap nafas yang dikeluarkannya di dalam Mall ini adalah nafas kebencian.

"_Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting saat ini."_ Jongdae kembali berdiri di panggung sama seperti sebelumnya. Sehun pun ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap kearah panggung sama seperti yang lain.

Mata sipit Sehun membola melihat seseorang yang berdiri disamping Kris. _Jongin—Namja _itu berdiri disamping Kris, Luhan dan Nyonya Wu diatas panggung. Ayah dan ibu Jongin pun juga ada disana. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan kencang dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipisnya.

"..., baiklah saya akan langsung saja pada intinya. Saya dan pemilik Kim Corp sudah memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak kami. Kim Jongin dan Wu Luhan."

Sehun terperanjat mundur selangkah, hampir saja tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai jika sang asisten tidak memegangi lengannya. _"_Manajer? _Gwaenchana_?" Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja tercekat. Pandangannya kembali terfokus ke panggung dan kini langsung bertabrakan dengan obsidian hitam Jongin.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harus kuat. Ia tidak akan goyah. Walau hatinya akan terluka nantinya. Ia tetap akan pada pendiriannya. Sehun menutup matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Jongin, tidak ada tatapan terluka seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Yang ada hanya tatapan yang seolah mengatakan '_Selamat untukmu Jongin'_.

_**~To be Contiuned~**_

_**Wanna RNR?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kris?" _Namja _berkulit seputih susu itu menoleh mendapati Kris yang sedang memakai bajunya dengan cepat. Ia meringis sejenak mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang. Hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya yang telah penuh bercak.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu." Kris berujar cepat, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi _namja _itu—_Suho_—sebelum berlalu dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Suho mendesah, selalu seperti ini. Kris berubah. Berubah sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Hubungan mereka sudah terjalin selama 5 tahun dan Suho menyadari kalau ia sudah tidak bisa mengenali Kris lagi.

_Namja _itu tidak pernah mengajaknya berkencan lagi. Mereka hanya bertemu dikalau Kris ingin melampiaskan hasratnya. Kalau begini, ia tak ubahnya seperti _namja _murahan. Suho menggeleng, ia harus berfikir positif. Mungkin, Kris hanya lelah karena mulai mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya setelah mereka lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Suho beranjak dari ranjang menuju balkon belakang, masih melilitkan selimut di badannya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengenakan pakaian. Apartemen ini bukan miliknya. Ini milik Kris. Sebenarnya, ia mempunyai rahasia yang tidak pernah dikatakannya pada Kris. Namun baginya itu tidak penting. Kris tidak perlu tahu.

Fajar telah menyinsing, ia tidak tidur lagi karena Kris mengerjai tubuhnya hampir semalaman. Suho menutup matanya membiarkan bias-bias cahaya matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya yang putih. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, Suho mulai teringat sesuatu. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu Kris melarangnya menonton berita, membaca koran ataupun membuka internet. Suho menurutinya karena ia memang hanya suka membaca buku. Suho menggeleng kembali, terlintas dipikirannya hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. _Ah, _sepertinya ia harus membersihkan diri sebelum otaknya semakin _error _untuk berfikir positif.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Tiga hari berlalu..._

Sudah tiga hari lamanya, Kris tidak pernah pulang ke apartemen mereka. Suho juga tidak bisa menghubungi Kris. Ponsel _namja _itu tidak pernah aktif. Jangankan menerima panggilannya, satu pesan pun tidak pernah berhasil terkirim ke ponsel Kris. Suho menggigit bibirnya, pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menghinggapi otaknya.

Jujur saja, ia sangat takut. Sangat takut dikalau seandainya Kris memang mengkhia—_tidak_. Suho mengeleng lagi berharap pikiran negatifnya hilang dari otaknya. Suho melirik tumpukan bukunya, ia sudah membaca semuanya. Hari ini ia akan pergi ke toko buku lagi. Setelah bersiap-siap, Suho pun bergegas pergi menuju toko buku dekat apartemen Kris. Ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki. Apartemen Kris memang berada di kawasan yang startegis. Ada banyak toko, restoran dan juga Mall yang tersebar di wilayah itu.

"Kau datang lagi?"

Suho membungkuk hormat menyapa sang pemilik toko buku yang sudah sangat mengenalnya. "Aku baru saja menerima buku baru dari _Perancis_, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Mata Suho berbinar mendengar tawaran menggiurkan dari pemilik toko buku. Toko buku yang didatangi Suho bukanlah toko buku seperti pada umumnya. Toko buku ini sangat sederhana, tidak ada pendingin ruangan dan ukurannya pun terbilang kecil. Hanya saja, toko buku ini unik karena menjual buku-buku terjemahan _klasik _yang sudah sulit didapatkan.

"_Ahjumma, _kau baru membeli televisi?"

Sang penjual toko buku mengikuti arah pandang Suho. Ia tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Ah, tunggu sebentar." Belum sempat Suho menyela, wanita renta yang menjadi pemilik toko buku itu sudah meraih remot dan menyalakan televisi barunya.

Awalnya, Suho sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia jauh lebih tertarik dengan deretan buku _klasik _yang berada di rak. Lagipula, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menonton berita. Suho tersenyum meraih sebuah buku yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal. _Truth, Cry and Lie. _Judul buku yang menarik.

"_Ahjumma_! Aku ingin mengambil bu—_Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan kelahiran pewaris Wu Corp Mall masih saja menjadi topik hangat." _Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi mendengar samar-samar isi berita yang dibacakan oleh sang warta.

"_Nde. Tentu saja, kelahiran anak pertama dari Direktur muda kita Kris Wu dan istrinya Wu Sooyoung masih sangat menjadi trending topic terhangat dikalangan para pebisnis. Menurut para wartawan yang meliput, wajah direktur tampan dan muda kita itu terlihat sangat bahagia saat menggendong anaknya pertama kali. Dia ju—_BRUKH"

Tangan Suho bergetar menjatuhkan buku tebal klasik ditangannya. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada layar tv didepannya. Itu _Kris—_benar-benar Kris kekasihnya, Kris terlihat sangat bahagia menceritakan tentang anaknya didepan semua orang. Jadi, selama ini ia telah menjadi simpanan. Inikah alasan semua perubahan sikap Kris.

"Suho-_ah_, _gwaenchana_? Kau terlihat pucat."

Suho menggeleng, ia menunduk meraih buku yang dijatuhkannya lalu menyimpannya kembali. "Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Dan tolong jaga buku ini untukku _ahjumma_." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang penjaga toko, Suho langsung bergegas keluar. Berlari menuju apartemen Kris kembali.

"Kau darimana saja?" _DEG—_Suho terperanjat tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. Tangannya ia kepalkan karena bergetar. "Ada apa? Kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat." Suho menggeleng kemudian melangkah mendekati Kris yang sedang ada dibalik _pantry_. Suho membasahi tenggorokannya dengan segelas air minum. _Pahit—_bahkan air putih pun terasa begitu pahit untuk ditelan tenggorokannya.

"Kris?"

Kris yang sedang menyeduh kopi mengangkat kepalanya menatap Suho dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "_Chuk—kae—chukkae_." Bola mata Kris melebar mendengar ucapan Suho. Ia menyimpan _mug _kopinya lalu mendekati Suho. Suho pun reflek mundur menjaga jarak dari Kris.

"Apa? Sudah kubilang jangan pernah melihat berita. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku?" Kris bertanya setengah berteriak.

Suho menutup matanya sejenak membiarkan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuknya mengalir di pipinya. "Jika, jika saja aku tahu semua ini lebih lama lagi, aku mungkin akan terluka lebih dalam daripada saat ini. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku? Apa cinta yang aku pertahankan untukmu selama ini tidak pernah berarti apa-apa. Hanya karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan, kau melakukan sejauh ini. Apa? Aku—_tak lebih hanya seorang namja murahan—_untukmu bukan?"

Kris terperanjat, ia menggeleng mencoba meraih tubuh Suho. "_Jeball_? Jangan mengatakan itu. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh! Aku—aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Suho mengangguk pelan dengan nafas tercekat.

"Lalu? Jika aku menyuruhmu memilih, kau akan memilih aku atau istri dan anakmu?" Suho tahu, jawaban Kris hanya akan melukai dirinya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau setidaknya Kris masih memiliki rasa cinta walau hanya sedikit untuknya.

"_Mianhae _Suho –_ah, _kita bicarakan ini nanti. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu." Suho ikut menutup matanya tepat saat Kris menutup pintu dan menghilang. Bulir-bulir air matanya berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya. _Sakit—_seluruh tubuhnya seolah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Suho terisak, ia meraih ponselnya menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana. Nomor ponsel yang sudah tidak pernah dihubunginya selama bertahun-tahun.

"_Abeojie, _aku akan kembali."

**OooooooooO**

**Truth, Cry and Lie**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol and Other.**

**Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, KaiLu, ChanHun**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**ai, **_**M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst &amp; Other.**

**Desclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Cast dan latar tempat hanya pinjaman. Nggak ada maksud lain dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk menghibur.**

**So hope you enjoy^^**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapter 2**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

_DUK—_Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di bagian belakang gedung Mall tempat para _cleaning service _beristirahat. Sehun butuh ketenangan. Ketenangan untuk hati dan jiwanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dua kejutan sekaligus dalam hidupnya seperti hari ini. Sehun merasa takjub dengan hatinya sendiri. Setiap detik rasa sakit yang diterimanya hari ini akan selalu diingatnya.

"Sehun!" _DEG—_Kenapa sekarang. Sehun menghela nafas menetralkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia menoleh kemudian tersenyum mendapati Jongin yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya. "_Mwo_?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh!"

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya kecewa sebagai sahabatmu tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali. Kau beruntung, Luhan itu benar-benar cantik._ Chukkae._" Jongin terperangah sejenak. Hatinya terasa ditekan mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku hanya disuruh datang kemari lalu, mereka mengumumkan—pertunangan itu." Jongin menjelaskan dengan gugup. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar merasakan sesak luar biasa didalam hatinya. Bahkan ia sudah melonggarkan dasinya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sesaknya. Namun, nyatanya itu tidak berefek sama sekali.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya, "Aku sudah mengatakannya tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu." Sehun menghentikan langkah kemudian berbalik kembali. Untuk saat—_hanya untuk saat ini_—ia hanya menyimpan Jongin didalam hatinya yang paling dalam hingga tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

"Apapun yang akan kulakukan nanti. Jangan pernah mencegahku. Tetap diam ditempatmu dan lihatlah dengan jelas apa yang akan terjadi." _Tes—_air mata yang lolos dari pelupuknya hari ini adalah air mata terakhirnya untuk seseorang yang istemewa di hatinya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Hari ini, Suho meminta untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dan memilih dirawat di rumah. Ia sudah merindukan ranjangnya di rumah. Sehun sendiri sudah lelah membujuk ibunya untuk dirawat di rumah sakit saja. Lagipula, kesehatan ibunya sudah mulai membaik—_setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan dokter padanya_.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang patah hati hem?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia memilih diam menyiapkan tempat tidur yang nyaman untuk ibunya. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah dengan pekerjaan." Suho tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang. Ia meraih lengan Sehun hingga bersimpuh didepannya. "Aku ibumu Sehun. Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong pada _eomma_. Apa yang terjadi _eoh_?"

Kali ini Sehun tidak menggeleng, ia hanya tersenyum menidurkan kepalanya dipaha Suho lalu memeluk pinggang ibunya. "_Eomma_! Mulai sekarang aku mungkin akan sering mengeluh lelah. Jangan pernah bertanya apa alasannya. Karena aku akan memberitahukannya suatu saat nanti. _Kureonikka, _bertahanlah sedikit lebih lama untukku."

Suho mengangguk seiring dengan air matanya yang kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya. Jemari lembutnya mengelus surai brown Sehun dengan sayang. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah malaikat kecil _eomma_. Tidak berdosa dan selalu menjadi sumber kebahagiaan _eomma _dengan tawa kecilnya."

Sehun tersenyum pahit. Pelukannya semakin ia eratkan. "_Aku bukan lagi malaikat kecil eomma. Malaikat eomma ini akan ternodai dengan kebencian mulai saat ini. Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae."_

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_**Hari kedua pameran...**_

"Manajer Oh. Sepertinya Wu _sajanim _sangat menyukaimu. Ia terus memperhatikanmu sedari tadi." Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian asistennya. Sesekali saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Kris, Sehun akan membungkuk hormat.

"Oh Sehun? Namamu Oh Sehun bukan?"

Sehun reflek menoleh. Ia langsung membungkuk mendapati Luhan_—anak tunggal Kris Wu—_menghampirinya. "_Nde_? Suatu kehormatan stan kami didatangi manajer berbakat seperti anda Luhan –_sshi_."

Luhan tergelak kecil, ia menggeleng. Ternyata ayahnya memang benar kalau Sehun memiliki aura yang menyenangkan. Ia bisa merasakan itu saat Sehun mulai berbicara padanya. "Aku tidak berbakat. Justru aku ingin belajar darimu. Kau lebih muda dariku, namun nyatanya kau jauh lebih berbakat dariku."

"Anda terlalu berlebihan memuji saya Luhan –_sshi_. Tetapi, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu semangat. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama kedepannya." Sehun tersenyum kembali membungkuk hormat saat Luhan sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat Luhan sudah benar-benar jauh dari tempatnya. Ia melirik Luhan dan Kris bergantian dengan seringaian sinis.

"_Tentu saja. Bekerjasamalah denganku untuk melihat bagaimana kehancuran kalian."_

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Suasana hangat yang biasanya tercipta di meja makan keluarga Kim terasa hambar. Setelah Jongin mengeluarkan protesnya semalam tentang perjodohan sepihak itu, ia tidak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Ayahnya memang keras dan apa yang menjadi keputusannya adalah keputusan mutlak.

"Kau masih marah dengan _appa_? Ini demi masa depan perusahaan kita. Kita butuh perusahaan seperti Wu Corp untuk menunjang kelangsungan hidup ribuan pekerja di pabrik dan kantor kita." Jongin mendengus memilih diam. Percuma saja, ia menyanggah pun tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"_Appa _tahu kau menyukai Sehun, tetapi _appa _benar-benar tidak bisa. Luhan menyukaimu dan perjodohan kalian bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan kita dari krisis." Kali ini Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang ayah.

"_Appa _tahu aku menyukai Sehun? Dan _appa _masih menjodohkanku dengan Luhan? _Gurae, _lakukan sesuka _appa_. Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Jongin menyelesaikan sarapannya kemudian menyambar jasnya bersiap untuk kekantor.

Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi diam, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Biarkan saja. Nanti Jongin akan berpaling sendiri pada Luhan seiring berjalannya waktu." Tuan Kim tetap bersihkeras untuk menjodohkan Jongin dan Luhan.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Jadi? Sehun hanya menyelesaikan kuliahnya selama tiga tahun? Ia seharusnya baru lulus tahun ini dan sudah lulus dari tahun lalu. Benar-benar menarik anak itu. Kenapa saat kita membuka pendaftaran pekerja baru ia tidak ikut dan malah melamar kerja di perusahaan kecil." Kris tersenyum bangga membaca profil Sehun yang dibawakan Jongdae. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan kemampuan Sehun yang bahkan sudah hampir menjual seluruh barangnya sebelum hari ketiga pameran.

"Kosongkan jadwalku siang ini. Aku ingin makan siang bersama anak itu."

"_Nde sajanim."_ Jongdae membungkuk hormat sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruangan Kris.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Jadi, ayahmu sudah meninggal? Kau hanya tinggal bersama ibumu." Sehun mengangguk pelan. Baginya, ayahnya memang sudah meninggal—_walau—_pada kenyatannya, sosok pria tampan dewasa didepannya adalah ayahnya.

Sebelumnya, saat Sehun ingin menghabiskan makan siang bersama para staffnya, manajer Jongdae mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama Kris. Kesempatan emas untuk mengambil hati Kris tentu saja tidak akan ia sia-siakan. Walau ia sempat mendapat tatapan protes dan iri dari teman-temannya.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan ibumu."

Sehun yang sedang memotong _steak_nya tertegun sejenak. Raut wajahnya berubah masam sebelum ia tersenyum menatap Kris. "_Sajanim _pasti bisa bertemu dengannya nanti. Ibu saya kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini jadi, ia tidak bisa keluar rumah terlalu lama."

"Hmmm? Dan yah? Aku sudah menghubungi direkturmu. Dia bilang akan mulai bekerja sama dengan Mall kami. Dan iya menunjuk langsung dirimu sebagai perwakilannya. Selamat bergabung. Semoga kita bisa menjadi _partner _yang baik kedepannya."

Sehun membungkukkan badan, "_Gamsa hamnida sajanim. _Saya pasti akan berusaha dengan sangat keras—"

"—_berusaha keras untuk membuatmu membayar luka yang telah kau berikan pada ibuku." _Sehun membatin memperlihatkan senyum polosnya, layaknya karyawan yang baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat menggiurkan.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_PRANG—_Suho terlonjak menjatuhkan segelas susu ditangannya. Helaan nafas langsung meluncur dari bibirnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat tidak bisa ia gerakkan. _Akhh—_Suho meringis berusaha untuk terus menggerakkan tangannya namun nyatanya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

_Apa ini_? Kenapa ia teringat pada Sehun mendadak seperti ini. Hatinya menjadi gelisah. Sekarang ia benar-benar takut. Takut jika Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang fatal. _Tidak—_Sehun adalah anak yang baik. Anak itu tidak mungkin dendam pada ayahnya sendiri. Suho terlonjak, tangannya mulai bisa bergerak entah sejak kapan. Ia pun segera meraih ponselnya menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana.

"Bisakah kau kembali untuk menemani Sehun?"

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Pameran terbesar di Wu Mall Corp telah selesai. _Para pemilik stan sudah mulai membongkar stan mereka. Ada yang tersenyum puas dan ada juga menampakkan raut kelelahan. Tiga hari yang benar-benar melelahkan.

"Biar kami saja manajer, anda sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan." Sehun menggeleng, ia ingin membantu para stafnya menaikkan barang ke mobil untuk dibawa pulang ke kantor. Perusahaannya dan Wu Corp Mall sudah menandatangani kontrak dan mereka mulai bekerja besok lusa. Mereka memang diberi satu hari untuk merilekskan diri sebelum mengerjakan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih melelahkan.

"Manajer? Anda yakin tidak ingin ikut dengan kami?" Kembali Sehun menggeleng. Ia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin.

"Hati-hati. Dan sampai jumpa besok lusa."

Asisten Sehun membungkukkan badan sebelum berlari kecil naik kedalam mobil _counter_ mereka. Sehun melambai sambil tersenyum setelah mobil didepannya sudah mulai beranjak meninggalkannya sendiri. _Ukh—_Sehun memijit pinggang dan belakang lehernya sendiri. Melelahkan membungkuk terus selama hampir seharian.

"Hari ini kau berhutang padaku." Sehun mendongak mendapati Jongin yang sedang memasangkan sebuah syal dilehernya. "Cuaca sedang dingin karena sebentar lagi musim dingin." Jongin menjelaskan sengaja berlama-lama memasangkan syal di leher Sehun.

"_Gomawo. _Kau sendiri kenapa tidak memakai jaket tebal _eoh_?" Jongin menggeleng, ia menarik langsung menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Mereka hanya tidak bertemu selama sehari dan Jongin sudah sangat merindukan _namja _itu.

Sehun terdiam, bimbang. Ia ingin membalas pelukan Jongin namun kini mereka menjadi sedikit pusat perhatian. Jujur saja, ia sudah sangat merindukan Jongin. Iris coklat Sehun mengedar memperhatikan sekeliling hingga bertubrukan dengan _namja _pemilik mata rusa tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sehun mengerjap, tatapan itu—_tatapan cemburu._

_Gotcha—_sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Tanpa ragu akhirnya Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya dengan wajah masam.

"_Kajja, _ayo kita pergi makan sesuatu yang hangat."

Sehun menurut membiarkan Jongin menarik lengannya. Lagipula ia sedang malas untuk menyetir. Ia bisa mengambil mobilnya nanti saja. "Aku akan jujur padamu." Sehun menoleh menghentikan gerakan tangannya memasang sabuk pengaman.

"_Mwo_?"

"Sebenarnya aku datang karena disuruh mengajak Luhan berkencan. Tetapi, aku malah mengajakmu." Sehun terdiam, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau ajak saja dia? Kita bisa pergi lain kali saja."

"_Andwe. _Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai Luhan. Aku hanya menyukai sese—" Jongin melipat bibirnya hampir saja kelepasan berbicara. "Kau menyukai seseorang?" Jongin mengangguk.

"_Nugu_?"

"Akan kuberi tahu nanti. Sekarang aku sedang lapar."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Suasana hangat dan nyaman. Restoran ramen favorit Sehun dan Jongin. Letaknya berada dipinggiran kota _seoul_. Lampu bercahaya coklat pudar menambah kesan suasana hangat restoran. Tidak ada kursi, hanya ada sepuluh meja di lantai. Tempat duduk mereka hanya beralaskan sebuah bantal tipis. Sehun melepaskan syalnya agar bisa bernafas sedikit lebih bebas.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak datang kesini?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin sekitar tiga bulan. Ah, aku lupa." Kedua tangannya ia rapatkan di depan wajah lalu ia gosokkan untuk membuatnya hangat. Namun gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti saat Jongin ikut merapatkan tangannya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan alis terangkat mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

"Bukankah jauh lebih hangat jika seperti ini?" Sehun mendengus kemudian tersenyum, wajahnya ia dekatkan ke tangannya hingga jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Dengan jarak seperti ini, Sehun benar-benar hanya bisa dibuat kagum melihat ketampanan Jongin. _Ukh—_kenapa ada wajah setampan ini—_Sehun membatin_.

"Mengagumi ketampananku?" _Brukh—_Sehun tanpa sadar menggerakkan kedua tangannya hingga mengenai bibir Jongin. Kedua tangannya pun terlepas seiring dengan suara ringisan Jongin. "Owh, bibir _sexy_ku." Tawa Sehun langsung pecah mendengar ucapan Jongin. _Sexy_? Sebenarnya memang iya. Hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"_Mianhae, _pesanan kalian sedikit lama."

Sehun tersenyum menoleh pada _ahjumma _pemilik kedai. Baginya, menunggu seperti ini bukan masalah. Setidaknya ia bisa menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan Jongin. "_Gamsa hamnida ahjumma._" Jongin tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa, ia masih meringis memegangi bibirnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Apa masih sakit?" Sehun mulai khawatir kalau pukulan tanpa sengajanya tadi benar-benar melukai bibir tebal Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, wajahnya dibuat-buat sememelas mungkin. "_Neoumu appoo._" Sehun menyimpan sumpitnya, ia meraih tangan Jongin yang menutupi bibirnya. Sepertinya Jongin tidak berbohong padanya, ada luka kecil yang tampak berdarah di tengah bibir bagian atas Jongin.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter untuk mengobatinya?" Jongin menggeleng, sebuah ide muncul didalam benaknya. "Tidak perlu. Kau bisa menyembuhkannya."

Sehun mengerjap, "_Eotte_?" Jongin tidak menjawab bagaimana. Ia langsung menarik tengkuk Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumatnya sejenak sebelum ia lepaskan secara sepihak.

"Itu cukup!"

Sehun terperangah, ia kembali mengerjap mencerna apa yang baru saja Jongin lakukan padanya. "Kau—mmmffttthh"

"Miemu mulai mengembang. Itu jadi tidak enak nanti." Jongin menyuapkan beberapa bulir mie kedalam mulut Sehun sebelum _namja _sempat protes. Sehun menghela nafas setelah mengunyah mie yang disuapkan Jongin. Ia menunduk memakan rakus mienya mencoba menghilangkan kejadian saat Jongin menciumnya tadi didalam pikirannya.

Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum dalam diam menyantap mie mereka masing-masing.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Pencet—pencet—pencet—_Kris yang sebelumnya tidak perduli akhirnya menurunkan korannya beralih menatap Luhan yang sedang menekan tombol remot seperti sedang bermain PS. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan menoleh kesal pada ayahnya, "_Appa _yakin? Maksudku, _appa _benar-benar yakin kalau Jongin belum mempunyai kekasih?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Itu yang dikatakan Tuan Kim padaku. _Wae_? Kau melihatnya berkencan dengan seseorang?"

Luhan menggeleng, "_Aniya. _Hanya saja, tadi aku melihatnya berpelukan dengan Seh—Sehun. Benar, Oh Sehun."

"Sehun?" Kris membeo. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, mungkin mereka sepasang sahabat. Yang _appa _tahu mereka berasal dari universitas yang sama. Mereka sama-sama pintar, jadi mungkin saja persahabatan mereka terjalin dengan baik."

Luhan mengangguk menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak didalam hatinya. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya soal pelukan. Namun, Luhan juga melihat dengan jelas seringai sinis dari Sehun saat bertatapan dengannya kemarin, seolah-olah mengatakan kalau—_dialah pemenangnya_.

"Ada apa? Apa perlu _appa _memastikannya?"

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula, pertunangan kita tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Jadi, walaupun Jongin sedang berkencan dengan seseorang. Dia akan tetap menjadi milikku." Kris tersenyum mengangguk pelan. Luhan memang terlihat sangat terobsesi pada Jongin, dan Kris akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuat anak semata wayangnya itu bahagia. _Yah apapun itu_.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Langit begitu kelam. Tidak ada bintang sama sekali. Tidak ada cahaya bulan. _Persis—_seperti hatinya saat ini. Kelam tidak bercahaya. Sehun tidak tahu kapan tepatnya. Hanya saja cahaya didalam hatinya seolah memudar dengan sendirinya, menciptakan kegelapan di hatinya yang dipenuhi dengan rasa benci dan muak.

Sehun menutup matanya membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya menggoyang-goyangkan surai coklatnya. _Dingin—_sama seperti angin malam. Tidak ada kehangatan lagi didalam hatinya, hanya ada kedinginan.

_Mulai besok—_ia akan masuk kedalam lubang hitamnya. Mencari celah untuk menarik seseorang agar orang itu bisa merasakan bagaimana gelapnya hatinya. Bagaimana rasanya luka yang selama ini telah ia rasakan.

"Angin malam tidak baik untukmu Sehun."

Aura kebencian yang sempat menguar dari pancaran mata Sehun meredup berganti dengan aura hangat yang samar. Ia tersenyum menarik ibunya kedalam pelukannya. "_Eomma _belum tidur? _Eomma _sudah meminum obat?"

Suho tergelak, ia memukul lengan Sehun dengan pelan. "Kau pikir _eomma _masih anak-anak. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur, katanya besok adalah hari terbesar dalam hidupmu."

"Justru karena itu aku tidak bisa tidur."

Suho mengangkat lengannya hendak meraba wajah Sehun, namun sayangnya terhenti di udara. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung meraih lengan ibunya, membimbing jemari lembut itu mengusap wajahnya.

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan _eomma_. _Kajja, _kita masuk."

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia tidak akan mungkin melupakan satu kenyataan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ibunya. Malaikatnya. Separuh nyawanya. Suatu saat—suatu saat akan meninggalkannya entah kapan. Sehun hanya berharap, waktu itu masih lama.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"_**Semangat ^_^"**_

Sehun tergelak kecil membaca pesan singkat dari Jongin. Ia memang sudah memberitahu Jongin tentang tempat kerja barunya yang berpindah ke Wu Corp Mall. Respon _namja _itu benar-benar diluar dugaan Sehun. _Katanya, _ia tidak harus berbohong kepada ayahnya untuk datang ke Wu Corp Mall. Memakai Luhan sebagai alasan, nyatanya ia ingin menemui Sehun.

Namun, diantara semua orang terdekatnya. Hanya ibunya yang tidak ia beritahu. Ibunya tidak perlu tahu untuk saat ini. Ia akan memberitahu ibunya setelah demdamnya terlampiaskan. Dan soal kakeknya, tanpa ia beritahupun pasti _namja _parubaya itu sudah tahu.

Sebuah senyum—_senyum palsu—_Sehun ukirkan di bibirnya. Mulai sekarang, senyum itu akan menutupi segala kerapuhannya. Senyum itu akan menjadi senjatanya menghancurkan keluarga bahagia Kris yang sekarang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kris, Luhan dan Nyonya Wu. Akan ia pastikan mereka akan mendapatkan luka yang sama. Luka yang telah mereka torehkan dihati ibunya.

Sehun membungkuk sambil tersenyum saat Kris meliriknya dan menyapanya lewat lambaian tangan. Sehun bergegas menuju ruangan yang akan menjadi tempatnya bekerja mulai saat ini. Sebuah toko berukuran besar. Tempatnya cukup strategis karena berhadapan dengan tangga _escalator_ untuk para pengunjung Mall.

"Sehun –_sshi_?"

Sehun yang sedang membantu staffnya menata toko membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum lalu membungkuk pada Jongdae. Salah satu orang kepercayaan Kris. "Ada apa Manajer Jongdae menemui saya?"

Jongdae tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke ujung sudut toko. "Kemarilah!"

Mata sipit Sehun melebar melihat _namja _yang berjalan menghampirinya dan Jongdae. "Maksud anda?"

"Kami Wu Corp Mall tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja dengan orang luar. Jadi, mulai sekarang. Dia—_Park Chanyeol—_akan mendampingimu mengelola tokomu. Ia akan melaporkan segala hal yang terjadi di tokomu pada _sajanim_."

Sehun mendengus samar, "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Jongdae –_sshi_. Park Chanyeol pasti akan sangat membantu saya."

Jongdae mengangguk, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sehun setelah sama-sama membungkuk. Senyum Sehun terus terukir hingga Jongdae sudah terlihat lagi. Ia melirik tajam _namja _jakung yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Brukh—_Chanyeol meringis saat punggungnya ditabrakan langsung dengan tembok licin dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap sang pelaku. "Bagaimana ini? Aku baru beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi karyawanmu dan kau sudah melakukan kekerasan padaku, _sajanim_?

Sehun berdecak kesal, kedua tangannya terkepal erat menggenggam kerah kemeja Chanyeol yang sudah kusut tidak berbentuk. Iris coklatnya menatap tajam Chanyeol. Namun bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah terkekeh pelan seolah ekspresi Sehun terlihat sangat lucu.

"_Marebwa_? _Harabeoji _atau _eomma_?"

_**~To be Contiuned~**_

_**Truth, Cry and Lie. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Letto – Sandaran Hati. Recommended ajah sambil baca fiction ini. Siapa tahu lebih ngefeel. Saya udah janji bakalan ngepost chapter selanjutnya kalau target review tercapai. Dan ternyata tercapai selama tiga hari. Gamsa hamnida ^_^**_

_**So wanna review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Suasana bising memekakkan telinga menyambut kepulangan _namja _jakung itu—_Park Chanyeol—_ia langsung berlari cepat menuju pintu khusus setelah turun dari helikopter mengikuti salah satu pilot yang terbang bersamanya. Chanyeol memilih menggunakan helikopter pribadi daripada menggunakan pesawat umum, katanya—_jauh lebih menantang_.

Sebuah mobil _Limousine _hitam tersedia saat Chanyeol telah melewati _gateway _khusus VVIP. Ia menurunkan kacamatanya saat masuk kedalam mobil penumpang. Mobil pun mulai melaju meninggalkan area bandara. Sementara itu, untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah permen karet untuk dikunyahnya.

_Drrt...Drrt—_Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar didalam sakunya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat _walpaper _ponselnya yang memperlihatkan seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri, jemari kecilnya di genggam oleh seorang anak berumur satu tahun sambil tertawa memperlihatkan gusinya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi .

"_Nde sajanim, saya sudah sampai."_

Sambungan terputus. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya menikmati perjalannya sambil sesekali melirik keluar jalanan. Senyumnya mengembang sejenak seiring dengan gelembung kecil yang dibuatnya dari permen karet yang dikunyahnya. _Tok—_Chanyeol meledakkan gelembung permen karetnya. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum lebar sebelum bergumam pelan.

"_Sehunnie, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Mobil _Limousine _yang membawa Chanyeol tiba di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang menjulang tinggi. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil meraih tas ranselnya. Ia meludahkan permen karetnya di sembarang tempat sebelum berdiri didepan gerbang. Beberapa detik Chanyeol berdiri, pintu gerbang besar nan megah itupun terbuka.

Chanyeol mengerinyit, angin sepoi-sepoi langsung menerpa wajahnya saat ia melangkah masuk. Diujung jalan disana, terdapat sebuah rumah besar yang terletak ditengah-tengah lembah hijau yang terawat. Chanyeol tersenyum mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah itu.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Seorang _namja _parubaya menyapa Chanyeol menggunakan pakaian tukang kebun. Chanyeol membungkuk mengikuti langkah _namja _parubaya itu. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Tanyanya sambil menyemprotkan vitamin di bunga-bunga kesayangannya.

"Menegangkan _sajanim_." Jawab Chanyeol polos, dia tertawa—_Choi Siwon_. Senyumnya melebar memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Walau sudah berumur 60 tahunan, ia masih terlihat sangat muda dengan senyum menawannya yang terlihat penuh misteri.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Paman juga menghubungiku." Siwon terkekeh kembali, namun beberapa detik berselang wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi sendu. "Jangan memberitahu Suho. Ia tidak boleh tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini. Laporkan saja pada Suho apapun yang dilakukan Sehun asal jangan memberitahunya tentang kemarahan Sehun saat ini pada ayahnya."

"Seorang anak tidak boleh terlalu kejam pada ayahnya bukan?" Siwon berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, masih dengan senyumnya. "Tetapi sedikit pelajaran juga tidak apa-apa." Raut wajah kebingungan Chanyeol langsung terganti dengan senyum, ia membungkuk dalam.

"_Nde sajanim._"

**OooooooooO**

**Truth, Cry and Lie**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol and Other.**

**Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, KaiLu, ChanHun**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**ai, **_**M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst &amp; Other.**

**Desclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Cast dan latar tempat hanya pinjaman. Nggak ada maksud lain dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk menghibur.**

**So hope you enjoy^^**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapter 3**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

_Basuh—_Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Rambutnya ia rapikan kembali setelah teracak-acak karena pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Sehun. Seringaian lebar tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Mengingat bagaimana rupa Sehun yang sekarang benar-benar membuatnya senang bukan main. _Namja _itu tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Sayangnya, iris coklat indah milik Sehun harus ternodai dengan rasa benci.

Chanyeol memang tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Ia ditemukan oleh—_Siwon harabeoji—_saat ia masih bayi disebuah perumahan yang terlahap habis oleh api. Anehnya, hanya ia yang hidup diantara semua korban. Kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Ia di asuh dan dibesarkan oleh sekretaris Siwon. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah lupa janjinya untuk menjaga dan melindungi keluarga Siwon. Sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya, Chanyeol pun membantu mengelolah cabang bisnis milik Siwon yang ada di _Amerika_, saat usianya menginjak 20 tahun. Dan sekarang umurnya yang ke 26, Chanyeol diminta kembali ke _Seoul_. Dan perihal, Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah masuk kedalam Wu Corp Mall tentu saja karena orang-orang Siwon.

_Menjaga Sehun—_Ukh, ia lebih menyukai mengatakan menjadi pelindung Sehun.

"Dimana manajer?" Chanyeol bertanya pada salah satu karyawan Sehun. "Beliau sedang menghadiri rapat dengan manajer yang lain."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia bergegas menuju ruang rapat. Tentunya sebagai asisten yang baik, ia harus selalu sigap di dekat bosnya. _Ah, _kenapa ia jadi sangat senang hari ini?

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Sebelum kita memulai rapat, mari kita ucapkan selamat datang untuk manajer baru kita. Oh Sehun."

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada para manajer yang bekerja di Wu Corp Mall. Ia tersenyum menerima banyak tepuk tangan dari yang lain. "_Gamsa hamnida... gamsa hamnida."_

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapat ini. Proyek kita selanjutnya adalah menghabiskan semua barang yang ada di Mall selama sebulan kedepan. Kita akan mengganti produk baru untuk setiap produk yang kalian kelola. Sama seperti tahun lalu, kali ini aku meminta saran kalian bagaimana caranya mempromosikan produk kita agar habis tepat waktu." Kris mulai menjelaskan tentang proyek mereka selanjutnya.

"_Sajanim, _strategi kita tahun lalu cukup menguntungkan. Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan strategi itu saja." Manajer yang duduk di depan Sehun memberi ide. Beberapa manajer lain terlihat berbisik-bisik setuju.

"Tidak bisa. Barang kita tahun ini barang-barang dengan kualitas terbaik, kalau kita melakukan diskon besar-besaran. Perusahaan akan rugi." Luhan menyahut.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, "Saya setuju dengan manajer Luhan, _sajanim._"

Kris beralih menatap Sehun, "Lalu apa kau punya strategi yang tidak merugikan perusahaan?" Sehun berdehem sejenak. "Saya hanya menyarankan. Diperusahaan kami, saat kami mengeluarkan produk baru kami para karyawan melakukan promosi diri."

"Promosi diri? Apa maksud anda Sehun –_sshi_? Apa itu berarti anda menyuruh kami turun tangan untuk urusan promosi?"

Sehun menggeleng, _"Aniya. _Maksud saya adalah kita pilih beberapa karyawan ataupun karyawati yang memiliki penampilan yang cukup baik. Kita hanya butuh sekitar 20 orang setiap harinya. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan-jalan selama beberapa jam ditempat-tempat ramai, restoran para kalangan menengah keatas dan beberapa tempat-tempat kalangan atas menghabiskan waktu mereka."

Kris mengangguk mulai mengerti maksud Sehun, "Dengan promosi itu, kita tidak perlu merasa dirugikan. Kita hanya perlu memberi mereka yang berusaha keras sedikit bonus. Dan yah, itu terserah kalian. Itu hanya saran saya. Kalian bisa membuktikannya selama tiga hari."

Para manajer peserta rapat terlihat berbincang satu sama lain, "Baiklah. Hanya tiga hari, jika tidak ada perubahan maka, kita sebaiknya menggunakan strategi lama saja." Sehun tersenyum puas, ia melirik Kris lewat ekor matanya yang juga terlihat sangat puas.

"Karena kalian sudah setuju, maka kita akan menggunakan ide manajer Oh. Untuk urusan memilih modelnya, bagaimana jika manajer Oh sendiri yang turun tangan."

Sehun membungkuk, "Tentu saja. _Gamsa hamnida _atas kepercayaan anda _sajanim_."

"Baiklah. Rapat kita akhiri. Selamat berjuang keras selama sebulan kedepan."

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka lebar, Kris di ikuti manajer lain mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang rapat. Kini hanya tinggal Sehun dan juga Luhan. _"_Manajer?" Sehun menoleh mendapati Chanyeol, ia mendengus sejenak membereskan buku catatannya hendak beranjak dari ruang rapat.

"Sehun –_sshi_?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. "Ayo kita makan siang bersama. Anggap saja sebagai penyambutanku di hari pertamamu bekerja." Sehun bisa menangkap kalau senyum Luhan yang diberikan padanya hari ini sedikit—_ah ani, jauh—_berbeda dengan yang diberikannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Senyum itu terlihat sangat palsu.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin saya melewatkan makan bersama dengan anda manajer."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Aku mendengar kau dekat dengan Jongin?" Sehun terdiam sejenak, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya karena keyakinannya menjadi semakin nyata. _Luhan menyukai Jongin—_yeah, _that is fact_. "Yeah, bisa dikatakan begitu. Tetapi manajer tidak perlu khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Hanya sepasang sahabat." Sehun menjelaskan sebelum Luhan bertanya lebih lanjut padanya.

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk paham, "Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu apa yang paling disukai Jongin? Tipe kekasih idamannya mungkin?"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati. Satu lagi senjatanya. "Mmm. Aku kurang tahu. Hanya saja, Jongin selalu mengatakan langsung kalau dia memang menyukai seseorang." Sehun mencoba mengingat-ngingat, kali ini ia memang jujur. Jongin pernah mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan langsung mengatakan suka pada orang yang disukainya jika, ia memang suka.

"Lalu? Menurutmu apa Jongin memiliki orang yang dia sukai?"

Sehun menggeleng ragu. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tertarik pada siapapun." Luhan menghela nafas –_legah_. Sepertinya berbicara dengan Sehun tidak cukup membantunya untuk mendapatkan hati Jongin. Saat melihat Jongin di pesta ulang tahun ibunya tahun lalu ia sudah mulai tertarik pada _namja _itu. Ia tidak pernah mencoba mencaritahu informasi tentang Jongin karena kesibukannya membantu ayahnya. Namun, diam-diam disetiap acara keluarga ia selalu memperhatikan Jongin. Tanpa disangka ayahnya tahu isi hatinya dan malah menjodohkannya dengan Jongin.

Beberapa menit mereka berdua sama-sama diam, akhirnya pesanan makanan mereka datang. "Kau menyukai _coffie latte_?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun sedikit terkejut, bagaimana _namja _itu bisa tahu? Tadi, ia hanya bilang pada pelayan untuk membawakannya pesanan seperti biasa tanpa menyebutkan menu. "Ah, penciumanku memang sedikit lebih tajam dari yang lain." Sehun menjelaskan sebelum Luhan bertanya.

"Aku memang menyukai _coffie latte, _sama seperti _Daddy_."

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan, ia tersenyum miring terlihat seperti senyuman jijik. "_Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meminum coffie latte lagi." _Batinnya kesal. Kenapa juga ia harus punya selera yang sama dengan ayahnya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Pagi hari di Wu Corp Mall, para karyawan sudah terlihat mondar-mandir dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. Terlihat Sehun yang sedang mengkoordinir, terkadang ia juga akan ikut membantu saat melihat karyawannya keteteran membawa pakaian yang akan para model gunakan untuk promosi.

"Manajer? _Eottokkeh_? Kita kekurangan dua orang." Sehun melirik jam tangannya, sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mencari model baru.

"Chanyeol –_ah, _kemarilah!"

Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan telunjuknya, ia memang kurang mendengar suara Sehun. _Namja _itu masih menyuruhnya menjaga jarak sampai kemarahannya mereda. "_Palliwa_!" Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Biar aku dan wakilku yang melakukannya." Sang karyawati terlihat terperangah sejenak, ia menatap Sehun penuh kagum. Jarang sekali ada manajer yang turun tangan untuk melakukan promosi didepan umum. Ia pun memberikan dua pasang baju berikut dengan aksesorisnya pada Sehun.

"Manajer? Anda bercanda?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya kemudian tersenyum, "Lakukan saja. Bukankah itu maksud _harabeoji _membawamu kembali?" Mulut Chanyeol terbuka tertutup beberapa kali ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, namun hingga beberapa detik berlalu. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang ganti pakaian.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, ia tahu kalau Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka dengan keramaian. _Yah—_hitung-hitung hiburan untuknya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Kalian sudah siap?" Dua puluh karyawan yang sudah Sehun sulap layaknya model itu langsung membungkuk hormat saat Sehun dan wakilnya Chanyeol, berdiri di depan mereka. Decakan kagum langsung mereka layangkan melihat penampilan Sehun yang tidak biasanya. Sepatu _sport, _celana jins selutut dan sebuah kaos _denim_ abu-abu menghiasi tubuh tinggi Sehun. Kacamata yang juga tidak kalah bermereknya ikut menghiasi wajah rupawan Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri terlihat lebih _simple_. Namun, pakaian yang dipakainya juga tidak kalah bermereknya dengan milik Sehun. Bedanya, Chanyeol memakai aksesoris tambahan jam rolex terbaru milik mereka.

"Manajer, anda terlihat seperti seorang model sungguhan." Salah satu karyawan itu menyahut, tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Ini hanya pakaian luar, aku akan menggunakan _coat _nanti. Kalian pikir aku akan menggunakan pakaian ini diawal musim dingin?"

Chanyeol terkikik sejenak mendengar nada datar Sehun yang membuat semua karyawannya terdiam. _Ck, like father like son. _"Kalian harus ingat pesanku. Berusahalah berinteraksi dengan konsumen. Buat mereka melirik apa yang kalian gunakan."

"_Nde _manajer." Mereka menjawab kompak.

"Kalau begitu _ka. _Apa yang kalian tunggu?"

Di lantai atas, Kris yang sedari tadi memperhatikan cara kerja Sehun dan cara memperlakukan karyawannya benar-benar dibuat kagum. _Namja _itu baru berusia 22 tahun tetapi pengalaman kerjanya sudah sangat jauh. Bahkan, mungkin Luhan anaknya pun kalah jauh.

"Bukankah Sehun terlihat sedikit mirip denganku?" Kris melirik Jongdae, "_Nde sajanim. _Terlihat sangat mirip." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"AUHHHHH. YAKK! Tidak perduli aku sedang menjalankan tugas atau tidak, kau benar-benar mengerjaiku." Keluhan itu sudah meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Dan dari satu jam yang lalu, Sehun belum juga mau menanggapinya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada ditaman bermain anak-anak yang berbentuk _indoor. _Ada banyak ibu-ibu sosialita yang sedang mengajak anaknya bermain. Sudah terhitung banyak yang bertanya pada mereka berdua tentang merek dan dimana mereka mendapatkan barang yang sedang mereka pakai.

"Sehunnie?"

_Akhirnya—_Sehun menoleh padanya. Chanyeol tahu, kalau panggilan itu akan selalu sukses membuat Sehun berpaling padanya. "Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Itu terdengar seperti panggilan untuk _yeoja_."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, sama persis seperti yang Sehun lakukan sejak satu jam lalu saat ia mengeluh. "Sehunnie... Sehunnie... Sehunnie..." Sehun menggeram hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada Chanyeol, namun sayangnya Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menangkap kedua lengannya menahannya di udara.

"_Bogoshippeo. _Kau tidak tahu aku sudah menahannya sejak dari kemarin untuk mengatakannya." Sehun mendesah. Tidak lagi berusaha memberontak. "_Nado bogoshippeo_." Jawabnya tulus.

"Sehun?" _Deg—_Sehun dan Chanyeol reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata sipit Sehun membulat dibalik kacamatanya melihat _namja _yang sekarang sedang berjalan mendekatinya, _Jongin_. Jongin menatap tidak suka—_sanga tidak suka—_pada keintiman Chanyeol yang sedang menahan lengan Sehun.

Sehun yang baru tersadar langsung melepaskan lengannya dari Chanyeol, "Ap—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tatapan Jongin beralih menatap Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? _Kencan?_" Jongin melirik Chanyeol. Tadi, ia baru saja melakukan pertemuan dengan _clientnya _di restoran dekat taman bermain ini. Lalu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sehun sedang berbicara—_ekhem mesra—_dengan _namja _jakung yang sama sekali tidak ia tahu itu.

Sehun menggeleng kaku, kenapa ia jadi gugup begini mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Jongin. "Tentu saja aku sedang kencan dengan Sehunnie?" Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mencerna suasana langsung mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Ia sengaja merangkul mesra Sehun. _Satu sama eoh? _Chanyeol berperang batin dengan Sehun.

"Sehunnie? Ah, kalau begitu maaf aku menganggu."

Jongin segera bergegas pergi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia tidak pergi secepatnya dari hadapan Sehun. Ia bisa saja langsung melayangkan pukulan pada _namja _yang bersama Sehun itu. _Namja _yang sudah merebut Sehun. Kenapa ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa Sehun membohonginya. _Shit—_ia pasti tidak akan bisa konsentrasi kerja setelah ini.

"Kim Jongin! _Chakamam."_

Hawa dingin langsung menerpa tubuh Sehun, ia melupakan mantelnya didalam. Tetapi, itu tidak penting. Ia tidak ingin Jongin salah paham dengan pengakuan konyol Chanyeol. Kencan? Ya ampun, setelah ini ia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan pada _hyung _menyebalkannya itu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak berkencan. Chanyeol adalah asistenku. Kami sedang melakukan promosi. Aku...,"

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, ia melepaskan mantelnya lalu memakaikannya di tubuh Sehun. Ia tidak tega melihat Sehun terlihat kedinginan. Bagaimana pun juga mereka hanya sebatas sahabat, ia tidak perlu marah dengan hubungan Sehun sementara ia sendiri telah memiliki calon tunangan.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya kecewa sebagai sahabatmu tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali. Kau beruntung, Chanyeol itu _namja _yang baik._ Chukkae._"

Sehun terperangah, persis seperti Jongin saat menjelaskan perihal perjodohannya dengan Luhan padanya. Bahkan kalimat itupun kalimat yang sama. "Jongin –_ah, _aku tidak punya hubungan istemewa dengannya. Kau jangan salah paham."

"Untuk apa aku salah paham. Bukankah sebagai sahabat kita harus selalu mendukung? Sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Lengan Sehun di tahan saat ia hendak menyusul Jongin yang hanya memakai kemeja tipis berlarian di musim yang dingin. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol menatap tajam _namja _itu. "Kita harus kembali. _Sajanim _mencarimu."

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. _Ukh—_ia benci situasi seperti ini. Benci saat Jongin menatapnya sudah tidak sehangat biasanya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah strategi promosi Sehun. Semua barang di Wu Corp Mall sudah hampir habis terjual. Begitu banyak pujian yang didapatkan Sehun. Bahkan Kris sendiri mengatakan padanya bahwa Sehun akan mendapatkan bonus. _Ia sukses—_sangat sukses mencuri perhatian semua orang.

_Lalu apa yang membuatnya resah?_

Semenjak kejadian pengakuan Chanyeol pada Jongin, Jongin tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. _Namja _itu juga tidak mengangkat panggilannya ataupun membalas pesannya. Terakhir kali, yang Sehun tahu. Jongin dan Luhan sedang makan bersama di sebuah restoran mahal berdua. Wajah mereka berdua terpampang jelas di halaman depan koran harian langganan Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya menatap riak-riak air kolam. Tidak ia perdulikan dinginnya angin musim dingin menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya karena mondar-mandir tidak jelas di pinggir kolam.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat resah? Terjadi sesuatu dengan perkejaannya?" Suho bertanya mulai jengah melihat anaknya terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada dirumahnya. Semenjak kedatangan _namja _itu, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol datang berkunjung.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas, ia terkekeh pelan. "Dia sedang patah hati paman. Orang yang dicintainya akan bertunangan dengan orang lain." Chanyeol menjawab santai namun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Sehun mendengarnya.

"Dengan Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kalau aku tidak salah. Namanya memang Jongin." Chanyeol semakin mengeraskan suaranya. Namun, sayangnya Sehun bukan orang yang gampang terpengaruh. _Namja _itu seolah tuli tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Suho mendesah, "Sehun sayang. Ayo masuk. Kau bisa kedinginan." Suho berjalan mendekati ambang pintu beranda belakang. Sehun terdiam sejenak, ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia bisa saja melupakan tujuannya kalau terus memikirkan Jongin. Biarlah _namja _itu membencinya untuk saat ini.

Sehun berbalik mentekadkan hatinya. Ia beranjak dari beranda belakang melangkah menuju ibunya. Suasana hangat langsung menyapa tubuhnya yang dingin saat ia baru saja masuk kedalam rumah. Ia melirik sinis Chanyeol yang sedang asyik dengan hidangan yang dipersiapkan ibunya.

"Sehunnie tenang saja. Kalau Jongin itu sudah tidak mau denganmu biar _hyung _saja yang menjadi pendamping hidupmu, benarkan paman? Ah salah, benarkan ibu mertua?" _Bugh—_dan lemparan bantal itu sebagai jawaban Sehun sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sementara Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan geleng kepala berkali-kali. Chanyeol memang sangat suka menganggu suasana hati Sehun. Sudah tahu, suasana hati Sehun sedang tidak baik, _namja _itu masih saja tidak mengerti.

"Lebih baik kau nikmati saja makananmu, kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa berubah." Suho ikut mengomel yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar dari Chanyeol.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Ukh—_Kris meringis perih merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya. Rasa sakit yang awalnya hanya terasa biasa-biasa saja semakin parah. Kris mengerang tertahan, tangan kanannya menekan perutnya sementara tangan kirinya mencari-cari obat dari dalam lacinya. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Kris bisa menemukan obatnya.

Dua butir langsung ia telan tanpa air minum. Kris mendesah, rasa sakit di lambungnya sudah semakin sering muncul tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia harus menemui dokternya untuk menambah dosis obatnya.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun Kris mengalami sakit ginjal. Mungkin karena pengaruh minuman keras waktu ia masih muda. Dulu, ia sangat sering menghabiskan waktu di bar untuk menghilangkan stressnya setelah kekasih hatinya menghilang dari kehidupannya.

_Suho—_bagaimana keadaan _namja _itu sekarang? Apa dia sudah bahagia dengan orang yang lebih bertanggung jawab darinya?

Pemikiran-pemikiran itulah yang selalu menjadi semangatnya. Sudah hampir 23 tahun ia menjalani rumah tangga dengan istrianya namun, tidak ada rasa cinta sedikitpun yang terbesit dihatinya untuk istrinya. Ia hanya mencintai Luhan.

_Menyesal—_tentu saja, ia benar-benar menyesal telah membiarkan Suho pergi dari kehidupannya. Anggap saja ia egois karena tidak ingin kehilangan Suho sementara ia telah memiliki sebuah keluarga. Ia sangat mencintai—_masih—_sangat mencintai _namja _itu. Suatu saat nanti, jika ia bertemu dengan Suho kembali. Ia berjanji akan berlutut meminta maaf pada _namja _itu.

Kris mendesah, ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya kemudian menutup matanya menggunakan lengannya. Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuknya mengalir membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan _namja _itu.

"Suho—_ah, bogoshippeo_."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Pagi manajer Oh." Sehun tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan para karyawan yang sudah mengenalnya. sejujurnya ia masih sangat lelah untuk berangkat kerja. Semalam ibunya mengeluh kesakitan membuatnya terjaga hampir sepanjang malam. _Ah, _kenapa begitu banyak masalah yang menghinggapinya disaat yang bersamaan seperti ini.

"Owh. Manajer Oh, kau sudah datang? Kemarilah!" _Deg—_bukan karena Kris yang berdiri didepan tokonya yang membuatnya jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan sangat cepat. Melainkan seorang _namja _yang berdiri disampingnya bersama dengan Luhan. Chanyeol juga berada disana menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya _sajanim_." Sehun membungkuk hormat, ia tidak bisa bertatapan terlalu lama dengan _namja _itu—_Jongin—_dalam kondisi seperti ini. Entahlah, memang mereka sedang dalam kondisi seperti apa? Bertengkar? _Ck—_anggap saja seperti itu.

"_Gwaenchana. _Aku bisa memakluminya. Oh, yah? Aku baru saja melihat produk baru dari perusahaanmu. Aku dan Luhan setuju untuk menggunakan produkmu sebagai pakaian untuk pertunangannya dengan Jongin." _Deg—_lagi? Nafas Sehun terputus sejenak. Jantungnya seolah jatuh kedasar perutnya.

Sehun melirik Jongin sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin yang memilih memalingkan wajah darinya. "Kalau begitu biar saya mengukur ukuran yang pas untuk dipakai mereka."

Chanyeol menahan lengan Sehun, ia menggeleng samar menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak melakukannya. Pemandangan itu pun tidak luput dari pandangan Jongin yang semakin yakin kalau Sehun punya hubungan istemewa dengan Chanyeol.

"_Gwaenchana." _Sehun berujar tanpa suara. Ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya melangkah mendekati Kris, Luhan dan juga Jongin.

"Luhan –_sshi_? Rentangkan tanganmu." Sehun mulai mengukur ukuran tubuh Luhan sementara, asistennya yang lain menulisnya di buku. Setelah Luhan, kali ini giliran Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin menyuruh _namja _itu melakukan apa yang dilakukan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Jongin –_sshi_ tolo—"

"Aku akan pergi dulu bersama Luhan. Kami ada rapat kecil." Kris menyela kemudian beranjak dari toko milik Sehun meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin disana.

Sehun menyempatkan membungkuk hormat, _ukh—_semenjak ia bekerja di Wu Corp Mall ia sudah terlalu banyak membungkuk. Keheningan tercipta saat Luhan dan Kris sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sehun kembali menatap Jongin, "Tolong rentangkan tanganmu." Kali ini Jongin menurut. Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya membiarkan Sehun mengukur tubuhnya. Hingga tiba saat Sehun mengukur bagian dada Jongin, _namja _itu tersentak tiba-tiba saja Jongin menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol langsung menatap para karyawan Sehun memberikan tatapan intimidasi, ia menempatkan telunjuknya di atas bibirnya memberikan isyarat agar para karyawan Sehun tutup mulut. Melihat aura Chanyeol, mau tidak mau mereka pun akhirnya mengangguk.

Sehun yang lebih dulu sadar langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terlepas. "Hentikan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi padaku." Ujar Sehun dingin kemudian beranjak dari hadapan Jongin yang terlihat terluka dengan ucapan Sehun. _Tidak boleh lagi—_apa benar-benar tidak ada rasa sedikitpun untuknya. Apa selama ini ia yang terlalu berharap tinggi bahwa Sehun merasakan hal yang sama padanya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Sehun menghempaskan punggungnya di tembok setelah sampai di bagian belakang gedung. Tangannya terangkat meremat dadanya. _Ia menangis—_Sehun mengingkari janjinya. Ia tidak bisa setegar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Sudah dua kali Sehun mengingkari janjinya, semalam saat ia melihat kondisi ibunya dan saat ini. Saat ia harus mencoba merelakan orang yang berharga di hatinya bersama dengan orang lain.

_Grep—_Sebuah terikan menarik Sehun kedalam sebuah pelukan. Tanpa ragu Sehun membalas pelukan itu. Pelukan ini yang selalu ia dapatkan saat ia menangis dulu. Pelukan yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya, _"_Menangislah! Semua orang berhak menangis Sehun."

Sehun terisak, tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya dalam diam. Setelah ini ia benar-benar berjanji. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia akan menangis sampai dendamnya terbalaskan. Rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit yang akan menjadi pemicunya. Ia tidak akan bermain-main lagi. Ia akan menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam. _"Hyung_! Tetaplah bersamaku sampai akhir."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengelus punggung Sehun, "Percayalah. Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu berdiri disampingmu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Tidak jauh dari sana—sang pemilik _obisidian _hitam itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Senyum pahit tersungging dibibir tebalnya. _Bertepuk sebelah tangan yah? _Jongin beranjak menetralkan rasa sesak didadanya. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Setidaknya, walau ia tidak bisa memiliki hati Sehun, ia tetap harus menjalin persahabatan dengan _namja _itu bukan?

"Yah. Selamanya hanya sahabat."

_**~To be Contiuned~**_

_**Q &amp; A**_

_**Orang yang dihubungi Suho, Chanyeol yah? **__Jawabannya, Suho sama Siwon._

_**Itu Chanyeol siapa? **__Pacar saya. #plakk. Okay, udah saya jelaskan singkat ceritanya di atas._

_**Chanyeol apa hubungannya dengan Sehun? **__Hmm udah tahu kan? Udah bisa nebak dong._

_**Kira-kira FF ini ampe chapter berapa yah? **__Saya pencinta Hurt. Pecinta angka 10. Jadi, mungkin FF ini sampai 10 Chapter._

_**Suho kok bisa hamil? **__Kayaknya kamu nggak baca genre deh. Saya kan udah nulis ini M-PREG._

_**Sehun itu yeoja atau namja? **__Apa saya melewatkan satu kata. Saya juga udah tulis di warning ini, Shonen-Ai. Atau penggambaran saya terhadap Sehun itu kayak yeoja? Jujur saya nggak suka baca FF GS. :D_

_**Author baru yah? **__Ekhem—jawabannya. Mmm bisa iya bisa tidak. Sebenarnya saya punya rahasia. Tapi itu nggak penting. Atau ada yang kenal saya? Soalnya saya mau jadi sok misterius. :v_

_**Oh yah? Ada yang punya ask fm. Add saya dong ( kaihunshipper129 )**_

_**Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Suho menunduk dalam. Ia bersimpuh didepan ayahnya dengan uraian air mata. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas lututnya. "_Abeojie, mianhae." _Bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan kalimat maaf. Sang ayah—_Siwon—_menghela nafas.

"_Nugu_? Kau sudah kabur dari rumah selama hampir lima tahun dan sekarang kau kembali dengan seorang anak didalam dirimu. _Marebwaaaaaa_? Siapa orang itu?"

Suho menggeleng. Ia tidak akan memberitahu ayahnya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Kris. Dan ia tidak ingin, ayahnya bertindak kejam. Suho tahu apapun akan dilakukan ayahnya saat tahu kalau Kris lah ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, "Pergilah. Jangan pernah kembali sebelum kau mengatakannya pada _abeojie._" Suho tertunduk semakin dalam. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berdiri dengan tegak. "_Mianhae...,_" Suho membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan kediaman ayahnya. Seberapapun besarnya rasa sakit yang diberikan Kris padanya, ia tidak akan pernah setega itu untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain.

_Biarlah—_biarlah dirinya menderita sendiri. Ini jalannya. Pilihannya. Walau harus menjadi gelandangan diluar sana, ia akan melakukannya demi anaknya. Di sudut ruangan, seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana hanya bisa diam mengerjap. Pandangannya tertuju pada arah Suho yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Chanyeol –_ah, kajja_! Sudah saatnya kau tidur."

Pandangan Chanyeol masih tertuju pada Suho bahkan saat tubuh kecilnya terangkat keatas gendongan. Anak kecil itu beralih menatap _namja _parubaya yang dianggapnya sebagai penyelamat hidupnya. Raut wajah kelelahan dan kekecewaan mendalam terukir di wajah tampannya. Di usianya yang belum mengerti apa-apa, Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam berikrar janji tidak akan membuat penyelamatnya itu kecewa.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_9 bulan... _selama sembilan bulan, Suho hidup layaknya gelandangan. Memakan sisa makanan dari sampah dan hidup berpindah-pindah tempat. Suho tidak pernah tamat universitas, ia tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan berat sementara dirinya sedang mengandung. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadi gelandangan. Hingga tiba saatnya ia melahirkan. Seorang wanita tua yang berbaik hati membawanya kerumah sakit bahkan membiayai operasi _caesar _Suho.

Saat Suho melihat bayi kecil dan mungilnya pertama kali, Suho merasa sebuah keajaiban terjadi dalam hidupnya. Semua beban penderitaannya seolah terangkat dari punggungnya melihat bayi mungil itu mengggenggam erat jari telunjuknya.

Kelahiran Sehun benar-benar memberi keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Wanita tua yang menolongnya memberinya tumpangan hidup. Wanita itu bahkan memberinya pekerjaan untuk bisa membelikan Sehun susu. Walau hidup dalam kesederhanaan, Suho tidak pernah menyesali kehidupannya. Sehun tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Memberinya semangat setiap hari untuk menjalani hidupnya. Selalu membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah Sehun yang masih berumur satu tahun. Suho tidak pernah membayangkan begitu besar kebahagiaannya dengan keberadaan Sehun didalam hidupnya. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Tidak perduli dengan rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang bekerja seharian, asalkan ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun setiap harinya baginya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar.

Saat usia Sehun beranjak menuju dua tahun, ayahnya kembali menemuinya bersama dengan seorang anak kecil di sampingnya. Suho yang saat itu sudah merasa nyaman dengan hidupnya tentu saja menghindar dari ayahnya. Ia takut kalau ayahnya akan berbuat sesuatu pada anaknya. Namun, melihat senyum tawa menggemaskan Sehun saat bermain dengan anak yang dibawa ayahnya, Suho akhirnya luluh.

"_Kembalilah. Aku dan Chanyeol akan membantumu merawat Sehun."_

Waktu itu, Suho hanya bisa tertegun ditempatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ayahnya bertutur dengan hangat setelah kepergian ibunya. Ia bisa melihat pancaran mata keseriusan didalam mata ayahnya. Awalnya, Suho ingin tetap menjalani hidupnya hanya berdua dengan Sehun. Tetapi, melihat kesungguhan ayahnya yang hampir setiap hari mengunjunginya bersama Chanyeol, akhirnya Suho luluh dan mau kembali kerumah.

Siwon pun menepati janjinya dengan tidak pernah bertanya lagi tentang ayah Sehun. Ia baru bercerita saat Sehun sudah menginjak usia remaja. Saat itu, Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum. Memintanya agar tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Sehun. Dan tetap menggunakan marga Oh, marga dari istrinya untuk Sehun agar tidak ada yang perlu mengetahui identitas Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Karena suatu saat nanti semuanya akan berguna di waktu yang tepat.

**OooooooooO**

**Truth, Cry and Lie**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol and Other.**

**Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, KaiLu, ChanHun**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**ai, **_**M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst &amp; Other.**

**Desclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Cast dan latar tempat hanya pinjaman. Nggak ada maksud lain dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk menghibur.**

**So hope you enjoy^^**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapter 4**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. _Benar-benar _hari yang melelahkan. Sehun mendesah. Angin dingin menusuk-nusuk bagian telanjang kulitnya saat ia berdiri di depan _mall_. _Ah, _ia lupa. Hari ini salju pertama mengguyur kota _seoul_. Salju yang putih dan bersih. Mengingatkannya pada ibunya. Sehun menengadah, tangannya ia ulurukan kedepan menadah butiran-butiran salju.

"Kau selalu saja lupa kalau udara sedang dingin. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada aku disisimu disaat kau kedinginan seperti ini."

Sehun menoleh saat merasakan sebuah jaket tersemat di bahunya. Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman Jongin. "Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" Jongin menggeleng, "Bagaimana yah? Memangnya sejak kapan aku bertahan lama marah padamu?"

Sehun tergelak kecil, "_Mianhae, _aku sempat membentakmu tadi pagi. Aku, hanya sedang frustasi karena kondisi _eomma _ku yang semakin menurun." Jongin mengangguk, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Lengannya ia ulurkan untuk memeluk bahu Sehun.

"Sehun –_ah, _ di hari pertama musim salju ini aku ingin membuat pengakuan."

Sehun megerinyit, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit. "Dulu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang saat musim salju di hari pertama. Ia terlihat begitu rapuh memakai baju yang tipis berjalan-jalan di taman. Wajahnya datar namun aku tahu kalau saat itu ia sedang sedih. Aku bukan orang yang mudah perduli pada orang lain, namun entah mengapa dia membuatku tergerak untuk memberikannya sebuah mantel hangat."

Jongin menoleh menatap tepat iris coklat milik Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah percaya pada takdir. Namun, saat aku melihatnya berdiri didepan universitas tempatku kuliah. Menatapku dengan iris coklatnya yang indah, saat itulah aku mulai percaya bahwa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengannya kembali." Jongin melepaskan rangkulannya lalu beranjak. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik kembali menghadap Sehun. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja tipis mulai di guyur butiran salju.

"Namanya Sehun. Dialah orang yang kau tanyakan padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Orang yang sedang aku sukai." Sehun terpaku ditempat. Ia seolah tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya tertuju pada iris kelam milik Jongin.

Jongin melukiskan senyum miris sejenak, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Sungguh perasaan ini menyiksaku. Tetapi aku legah saat ini. Aku tidak ingin kau berubah. Aku ingin kita tetap menjadi sahabat apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, lupakan perkataanku. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." _Jongin pergi—_Sehun menutup matanya sejenak membiarkan Jongin meninggalkannya. Ia tahu mungkin setelah ini ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Jongin.

Sehun sudah berjanji. Ia tidak akan goyah lagi. Tidak perduli jika nantinya ia akan melukai hatinya sendiri karena melepaskan Jongin. Ia sudah masuk kedalam lubang hitam yang diciptakannya sendiri. Biarkan saja, hatinya meraung-raung sakit karena telah melepaskan sebagian belahannya. Ia tetap akan pada pendiriannya. _Membuat keluarga Kris Wu hancur._

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Bau kue dan minuman yang begitu menggiurkan langsung menyapa indra penciuman Sehun. Ia tersenyum bergegas menuju ruang perapian. _Hug—_tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, Sehun langsung memberikan pelukannya pada ibunya dari arah belakang.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa terlambat hem?" Suho menoleh kebelakang ingin melihat wajah anaknya. Sehun mengangguk samar, ia mengeratkan pelukannya mencari kehangatan. Kengahatan yang bisa menyentuh hatinya yang dingin.

"Duduklah. Tubumu terasa dingin."

Sehun menurut, ia berjalan memutari _sofa _lalu duduk di samping ibunya. Suho langsung menyodorkan padanya sebuah selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sehun. "Kau tahu _eomma _sangat bahagia di hari pertama musim salju, _eomma _duduk di depan perapian bersama denganmu. Entah sejak kapan terakhir kita melakukannya. _Eomma _akan selalu mengingat hari ini sebagai hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup _eomma_."

Sehun terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap kobaran api yang ada didalam perapian. "Kita bisa melakukannya tahun depan." Suho tersenyum, senyum pedih. "_Eomma _tahu. _Eomma _tidak akan bisa lebih lama lagi bersamamu. Jadi, berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia. Patuhi apa kata kakekmu dan turuti apa nasehat _hyung_mu. Jangan terlalu sering bertengkar dengan _hyung_mu. Karena _eomma _tahu kau dan dia sebenarnya sangat saling menyayangi." Sehun menggeleng, ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya lebih lama lagi.

"_Eomma_! _Eomma _pasti bisa bertahan bersama Sehun. Kumohon jangan pernah menyerah. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup bahagia kalau sumber kebahagiaan Sehun adalah _eomma_." Suho kembali tersenyum. Ia meletakkan coklat panasnya di atas meja lalu menarik Sehun kedalam dekapannya.

"Sumber kebahagiaan itu ada pada orang-orang yang menyayangimu. _Eomma, _kakek, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyayangimu sayang."

Kali ini Sehun memilih diam. Ia tidak mau menyanggah lagi perkataan ibunya. Ia sedang lelah. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahnya hanyalah ibunya. Bukannya ia menghindar, ia hanya tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika memang ibunya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Wu Corp Mall di tutup. _Bukan karena kebangkurutan, melainkan produk-produk yang ada didalam mall itu sedang kosong. Mereka sedang menunggu barang yang akan tiba dari beberapa negara seminggu lagi. Hitung-hitung juga untuk hari libur para karyawannya. Startegi Sehun berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Banyak pujian yang didapatkannya dari para petinggi perusahaan dan juga para manajer untuknya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Jongin dan Luhan. Tempatnya dilaksanakan di sebuah gedung mewah yang hanya dihadiri beberapa kolega penting saja. Maklum saja, pernikahan itu termasuk tertutup mengingat status Luhan dan Jongin yang sama-sama _namja_.

Sehun mematut dirinya didepan kaca. _Tuxedo _hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah menjadi penghias tubuhnya hari ini. Sebenarnya, Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin bahkan tidak berniat menghadirinya. Tentu saja alasannya karena hatinya yang terus bergetar sakit. Tetapi, kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Ia akan datang, datang untuk menyaksikan hari-hari akhir dari kebahagiaan keluarga Wu.

"Kau tidak usah datang."

Sehun tersenyum miring menatap pantulan dirinya yang sudah terlihat sempuna. Ia menyeringai sinis pada Chanyeol melalui cermin didepannya. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari-hari bahagia dari keluarga Kris Wu."

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng kepala tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun. _Menikmati_? Apanya yang menikmati. Yang ada _namja _itu pasti akan menangis diam-diam setelah acara ini. "Terserah kau saja. Jangan mencariku kalau kau sudah ingin menangis."

Sehun berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan picingan mata, "Aku tidak akan menangis." Sanggahnya tidak terima.

"_Jinja_? Owh, _uri _Sehunnie sudah besar rupanya."

"YAKK! Keluar kau." Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu tepat saat Sehun melemparkan bantal kearahnya. Sehun mendesis kesal mendengar suara tawa menyebalkan Chanyeol diluar sana. Sehun menghembuskan nafas meredam emosinya. Ia akan membuktikannya, ia tidak akan menangis hari ini. Semenyakitkan apapun kejadian yang akan dilihatnya hari ini. Ia tidak akan menangis. _That his promise_.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Anda datang?" Sehun membungkuk hormat sejenak, ia tersenyum saat orang kepercayaan Kris —_Kim Jongdae—_menghampirinya dan membawakannya segelas _wine_. Sehun menggeleng,"_Mianhae, _saya tidak minum alkohol manajer."

Jongdae terkekeh, kekehan yang sangat khas. Ia meletakkan minuman yang sempat ditawarkannya pada Sehun keatas meja. "Maafkan saya. Mana mungkin saya melupakan hal sepenting itu." Sehun tersenyum samar.

"Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati pestanya."

Sehun kembali membungkuk hormat membiarkan Jongdae berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia meringis pelan, ia benar-benar sudah terlalu banyak membungkuk. "_Gomawo. _Kau sudah mau datang. Aku jadi punya teman untuk berbicara." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tertegun di tempat melihat Jongin. _Ah ani—_penampilan Jongin yang benar-benar,—_err—_sangat tampan. Sehun merasa pangling, kenapa ia bisa mengangumi Jongin hampir setiap saat seperti ini.

"Kau ketahuan lagi mengagumi ketampananku. Bagaimana kalau kekasihmu cemburu?"

Sehun mengerjap , ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sejenak. "Sudah kubilang, Chanyeol itu bukan pacarku. Ia hanya asistenku." Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Kau tahu aku berharap jemarimulah yang aku pasangi cincin hari ini." Gumam Jongin hampir tidak terdengar.

"_Nde_?" Sehun tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. _Namja _itu berujar saat Jongdae selaku MC di acara pertunangan itu sedang mengecek suara.

Jongin menggeleng, _"Aniya. _Tidak penting." Sehun terdiam. Senyum Jongin berbeda. Walau Jongin kembali bersikap seperti dulu padanya. _Namja _itu tetap menjaga jarak dengannya. Senyum yang diberikan Jongin pun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Jongin –_ah, _kau harus tahu apapun yang terjadi kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku." Kali ini giliran Jongin yang terdiam. Terdiam mencerna maksud perkataan Sehun yang terasa aneh di pendengarannya. Ia bahkan masih terpaku di tempatnya walau Sehun sudah meninggalkannya menuju toilet.

"_Untuk mempersingkat waktu, mari kita panggilkan Jongin dan Luhan. Sudah saatnya kalian memasang cincin."_ Jongin tersentak, ia meletakkan gelas minumnya kemudian berjalan menuju panggung dengan perasaan berdebar. Bukan debaran bahagia, namun debaran menyakitkan karena ia semakin yakin dengan pertunangan ini bahwa takdir Sehun memang hanya untuk menjadi sahabatnya.

Sementara itu, saat berjalan kearah toilet. Sehun tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Nyonya Wu, ibu Luhan. Sehun tersenyum membungkuk sebagai rasa hormatnya saat wanita yang terlihat anggun itu melewatinya. Langkah Sehun terhenti, ia berbalik mencium bau aneh dari nafas Nyonya Wu. Pikiran Sehun mulai melayang, hingga bau aneh yang diciumnya mengingatkannya pada penelitiannya saat kuliah.

Sebuah seringaian sinis terlukis dibibir Sehun. Rasa sakit hatinya karena pertunangan Jongin dan Luhan seketika menguap dengan fakta yang baru saja didapatkannya. Sehun berbalik, ia sudah tidak perlu lagi berada di tempat memuakkan ini.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Kau sakit? Apa segitu depresinyakah dirimu sampai kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu setelah keluar dari acara pertuangan Jongin dan Luhan? Atau, acaranya batal membuatmu terlihat sangat bahagia?" Chanyeol langsung mendesak Sehun dengan banyak pertanyaan saat melihat _namja _itu terus tersenyum setelah keluar dari gedung tempat pertunangan Jongin dan Luhan. Hingga masuk kedalam mobil.

Sehun menggeleng, "_Hyung_! Apa kau kembali hanya untuk mengawasiku? Bukan untuk membantuku?" Chanyeol mendengus, kenapa Sehun bertanya tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kalau aku mengatakan dua-duanya? Bagaimana?"

Senyuman Sehun melebar membuat Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat penasaran luar biasa, "Kemarilah!" Sehun menarik kepala Chanyeol lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol terbelalak tidak percaya.

"_Jinja_?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku sangat yakin. Penciumanku tidak pernah salah." Chanyeol terdiam menatap Sehun dari samping. "Aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan menyesal Sehun."

"Aku akan menyesal. Tetapi, aku akan jauh lebih menyesal jika aku mundur. Ini baru saja akan dimulai." Jawab Sehun tegas.

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk, "_Kundae, _apapun itu. Kau selalu bisa memegang janjiku." Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area gedung pertunangan Jongin dan Luhan.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

"_Nde sajanim. _Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Siwon tersenyum mendengar laporan anak buahnya diseberang telephone sana. "Tetap awasi Sehun. Aku tidak ingin dia menyesal terlalu dalam nanti."

"_Saya mengerti. Sejauh ini, semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar."_

Kali ini senyum Siwon terganti dengan senyum mengerikan. "Lakukan saja sesuai dengan rencana Sehun. Biarkan Sehun yang menikmati demdamnya, juga demdamku yang tidak bisa aku balas."

"_Anda tenang saja. Semuanya sudah saya perhitungkan. Sebentar lagi, anda bisa bernafas legah."_

"Kalau begitu selamat bekerja kembali. Kau sudah sangat membantuku selama ini. Terima kasih."

"_Animida. Justru sayalah yang telah berhutang banyak pada anda sajanim. Sampai bertemu nanti._"

Siwon tersenyum menatap keluar rumahnya. Hamparan padang hijau yang tertutupi banyak salju diluar rumahnya benar-benar bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Rasa sakit yang telah diberikan Kris pada Suho anaknya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, atau maafkan. Ia telah membiarkan Suho hidup bersama Kris dulu dan ternyata hanya berujung pada penderitaan anaknya.

Ia tidak bisa—_tidak akan pernah bisa—_memaafkan seorang Kris Wu. Anak yang paling disayanginya telah ia nodai dan ia lukai begitu dalam. Melalui Sehun, ia tidak perlu mengingkari janjinya pada Suho untuk tidak pernah menyentuh Kris. Anggap saja, ia memang memanfaatkan Sehun. Tetapi, percayalah. Ia menyayangi Sehun sama seperti ia menyayangi Suho. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun berbuat terlalu kejam pada ayahnya yang mungkin akan membuatnya menyesal dengan memberikan pengawasan ketat pada cucu satu-satunya itu.

_**~To be Contiuned~**_

_**Halohah? Saya telat update yah? Membosankan? Pendek lagi. Mianhae, nggak bisa cepat update seperti sebelumnya. Ada beberapa masalah yang membuat saya terhambat untuk mengetik lanjutannya. Saya sudah menulis plotnya sampai Chapter 9, nah chapter akhirnya saya belum berani tentuin gimana. Jadi, saya akan usahakan supaya bisa cepat update. Tergantung mood sih. Hahahhah *Ketawa garing***_

_**RnR?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**OooooooooO**

**Truth, Cry and Lie**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol and Other.**

**Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, KaiLu, ChanHun**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**ai, **_**M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst &amp; Other.**

**Desclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Cast dan latar tempat hanya pinjaman. Nggak ada maksud lain dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk menghibur.**

**So hope you enjoy^^**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapter 5**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

_BRAGH—_Kris menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Ia menatap tajam orang-orang kepercayaan didepannya yang berbaris sambil menunduk tidak ingin melihat wajah Kris yang terlihat sangat murka.

"Kim Jongdae bagaimana bisa?"

Jongdae maju selangkah, "Maafkan saya _sajanim_. Tetapi, tahun lalu saat kami melakukan pengimporan tidak terjadi masalah sedikitpun. Dan saat ini semua barang yang akan di pasarkan di Mall kita di tahan oleh pihak _bea cukai_."

Kris menutup mata meredam emosi. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengimpor barang tanpa adanya izin terlebih dulu. Mengatas namakan nama perusahaan."

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf _sajanim_, sepertinya mata-mata dari Choi Corp yang telah melaporkan. Padahal, sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa karena kita biasanya mendapatkan surat izin setelah barang kita sampai."

"Choi Corp?" Jongdae mengangguk. Kris menghela nafas, mendesis tajam. Choi Corp adalah saingan mereka dibidang bisnis. Walau sedikit berbeda karena mereka berada di bidang hiburan, tetapi tetap saja mereka sudah bersaing sejak lama. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Choi Corp memulai peperangan dengannya sekarang. Mereka memang bersaing tetapi tidak pernah saling menjatuhkan hingga seperti ini.

"Kau bilang ada mata-mata. Cepat cari orang itu! Dan aku tidak mau tahu. Semua barang yang ada _bea cukai _sudah berada di gudang sebelum Mall kembali kita buka."

"_Nde sajanim_." Jongdae pun pamit keluar diikuti yang lain. Sementara Kris yang masih dikuasi amarah langsung melampiaskan amarahnya pada barang-barang yang di atas mejanya yang sudah tidak berserakan di lantai.

"Choi Corp, kau ingin bermain-main denganku _eoh_?"

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Sementara itu ditempat lain, Sehun dan Jongin sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama menyesap kopi di pagi hari di sebuah cafe. Jongin sedari tadi tidak melunturkan kerutan di keningnya melihat ekspresi bahagia Sehun. _Namja _itu sedari tadi tidak pernah melunturkan senyumnya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan jalanan di luar lewat dinding kaca cafe menoleh, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Kau terlihat bahagia, kau tidak ingin berbagi denganku?" Sehun menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin awal kehancuran Wu Corp ia ceritakan pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan? Kudengar kalian baru saja berkencan di tempat yang romantis." Raut wajah Jongin berubah. Ia menatap datar Sehun, _marah._

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa kau berubah Sehun. Kau juga seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang Sehun. Ia memang mulai merasa janggal saat kemunculan Sehun di perusahaan ayah Luhan.

Sehun terdiam kemudian tersenyum. "Berubah? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Kita yang biasanya bertemu hampir setiap hari kini hanya bertemu sekali dalam seminggu. Dan disaat kita bertemu kenapa kau malah membahas orang lain. Tidak bisakah kau menghargai sedikit perasaanku?" _Sudah cukup—_Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap Sehun yang benar-benar berubah apalagi semenjak kedatangan Chanyeol. Impiannya sederhananya saat pertama kali ia mengakui ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun adalah menjadi seorang yang sukses lalu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Setelah itu, ia dan Sehun juga ibu Sehun ingin hidup bahagia bersama seperti keluarga harmonis yang lain.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi saat ini? _Ck—_rasanya ia ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya menertawakan takdir buruknya. Di jodohkan? Kenapa diantara sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, dirinya harus termasuk didalamnya.

"Bukankah kau menyuruhkan untuk melupakannya? Aku bertanya itu hanya untuk sekedar berbasi-basi dengan sahabat. Apa aku salah?"

"_You wrong _Sehun_, you hurt me now_." Jongin menjawab cepat, ia beranjak meninggalkan Sehun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Raut wajah Sehun berubah sendu, ia tersenyum miris menatap keluar dinding. Jongin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan marah. Hal yang selalu Sehun hindari. Tetapi, sekarang ia melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"_Mianhae, _jika marah bisa membuatmu lebih tenang maka, marahlah padaku."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_International Hospital House..._

"_Sajanim_, seharusnya anda di rawat saja sampai kesehatannya anda pulih. Kerusakan ginjal anda semakin parah. Ditambah lagi _stress _dan kelelahan membuat kesehatan anda semakin menurun. Ini adalah tambahan dosis yang terakhir kalinya. Jika, terjadi sesuatu saya sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa selain menyeret _sajanim _untuk di rawat."

Kris membenarkan pakaiannya setelah diperiksa oleh dokter kepercayaannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa menahannya. Sedang ada masalah di perusahaan. Aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati."

Sang dokter hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan Kris. Kris memang salah satu pasiennya yang sangat keras kepala. "Kau harus meminumnya dua kali sehari. Dan aku menyarankan agar _sajanim _juga memberi tahu istrimu dan Luhan."

"Kau tahu? Luhan sering menanyaiku tentang dirimu. Tetapi untuk melindugi kode etik, saya tidak pernah memberitahu apapun padanya." Kris menggeleng, "Jangan! Jangan memberitahunya."

"Aku tidak akan mati. Masih ada hutang yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum aku mati."

_Sementara itu di sisi lain..._

"Suho –_ah, _dengarkan saja apa kata Sehun agar kau di rawat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengira kapan dan dimana saja fungsi-fungsi organ tubuhnya mati sejenak. Kau masih butuh perawatan intensif." Suho menggeleng, jika ia harus mati. Ia akan mati didekat Sehun di rumahnya.

"_Gwaenchana_! Aku juga jarang keluar rumah. Jadi, tidak apa-apa. Oh yah? Dimana Chanyeol?" Sedari tadi _namja _itu menghilang saat ia melakukan pemeriksaan tubuh. "Dia sedang menebus obatmu. Kenapa bukan Sehun yang mengantarmu?"

Suho menghela nafas, "Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu sangat sibuk. Ya sudah, aku akan mencari Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun saat pulang nanti." Sang dokter yang tidak lain adalah sahabat lama Suho hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Ia beranjak dari kursinya hendak membantu Suho, namun Suho menolaknya.

"_Gwaenchana, _aku bisa berjalan."

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai membeli obat hendak kembali ke ruang periksa Suho tertahan saat Kris menyapanya. "Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol terperangah dengan mata membulat. Bagaimana ini? Kris bisa bertemu dengan Suho kalau seperti ini.

"_Nde sajanim_."

"Kau sedang apa disini? Kau wakil Sehun bukan?" Kris ingat kalau Chanyeol adalah pegawai kepercayaan yang dikenalkan Jongdae padanya untuk mengawasi cara kerja Sehun. Dan sejauh ini, Chanyeol memang melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku—aku sedang mengantar pamanku _chek-up _rutin. Kalau _sajanim_?"

Kris terdiam sejenak, "Hanya periksa kesehatan biasa." Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya apalagi melihat siluet Suho tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "_Sajanim_, saya harus pergi memeriksa paman saya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari saya."

Kris mengangguk, "Oh yah? Tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang lain." Chanyeol yang dalam kebingungannya kemudian mengangguk membiarkan Kris melewatinya, ia membungkuk hormat saat melihat Kris sudah berbelok di perempatan koridor rumah sakit saat Suho sudah hampir mendekat sampai di tempatnya.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" _Deg—_Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. Sejauh ini, Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat pandai berbohong. Namun didepan Suho, semua kebohongannya akan langsung terbongkar dalam hitungan detik.

"Ah itu. Dia salah satu pegawai kakek. Dia sedang membawa istrinya _chek-up _kehamilan di sini." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cengiran lebarnya, biasanya itu akan berefek untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

Suho mengangguk ragu, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Chanyeol?" _Deg—_Okay, Chanyeol benar-benar mati kutu kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan otak cerdas pamannya itu. "Tentang Sehun." Diam-diam Chanyeol bernafas legah. Setidaknya, ia punya banyak alasan kalau menyangkut Sehun.

"Menyembunyikan apa?"

Suho yang sudah merasa pegal berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah kursi panjang yang ada di sisi koridor, Chanyeol ikut duduk disampingnya. "Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering pulang dengan raut wajah lelah. Anak itu tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku. Semenjak aku menceritakan tentang ayahnya, Sehun jadi sedikit berubah. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tetapi aku melihat sorot mata kebencian dimatanya setiap kali ia pulang dari kantor."

"Menurutku Sehun belum bisa menerima semuanya. Paman tenang saja, sudah ada aku disisinya. Anak itu tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam." Suho terdiam ingin percaya dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Namun, nyatanya hatinya masih saja resah memikirkan Sehun.

"Sudahlah paman. Sehun itu anak yang kuat. Suatu saat nanti paman pasti akan melihat Sehun yang dulu lagi. Paman tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain. Lebih baik paman menjaga kesehatan paman saja. Aku mendengar—"

"Jangan memberitahu Sehun tentang kondisi terakhirku. Aku tidak ingin membebaninya." Sela Suho teringat tujuan awalnya mencari Chanyeol. "_Appa _juga tidak perlu tahu. Aku tidak ingin melihat senyum _appa _memudar mengetahui kondisiku saat ini. Lagipula, kakek tua itu juga perlu menjaga emosinya." Suho terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang paman. Aku ada urusan dengan kakek setelah ini."

Chanyeol membantu Suho berjalan, ia bersyukur setidaknya Chanyeol bisa membantu menjaga Suho untuk Sehun dan Siwon _harabeoji._

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Luhan sudah mulai merasa jengah dengan keterdiaman Jongin. _Namja _itu memang lebih sering diam ketika pergi bersamanya. Tetapi, hari ini Jongin benar-benar diam. Raganya memang berada didepannya, namun nyawanya seolah melayang entah kemana.

"Hey! Jongin!" Luhan setengah berteriak saat Jongin tidak juga memperhatikannya.

Jongin terlonjak, ia memang sedang tidak fokus. Semenjak pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Sehun hari itu, _namja _itu tidak pernah mencoba menghubunginya ataupun sebaliknya. Sehun tidak pernah menjawab panggilannya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Hubungannya dengan Sehun benar-benar merenggang. Ia merasa ia semakin jauh. Sehun semakin berubah. Ia tidak bisa menafsirkannya dengan jelas karena ia pun tidak tahu apa yang berubah dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Sehun?" Kali ini Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun. Tetapi maaf, aku bukanlah orang baik seperti di drama-drama yang akan mengatakan, 'tidak apa-apa, aku rela melepasmu asal kau bahagia dengannya'. Tidak Jongin! Aku bukan orang seperti itu, aku akan menyerah jika aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendapatkan hatimu." Luhan mengatakannya dengan tegas. _Namja _itu meneguk minumannya hingga habis sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

_Gagal..._

Memang sejak kapan kencan mereka berhasil? Andai ia adalah _namja _pertama yang dekat dengan Jongin akankah semuanya berubah? Akankah Jongin juga memiliki perasaan sama sepeti Jongin memiliki perasaan pada Sehun.

Sehun?_ Ck—_kenapa ia muak mendengar nam itu sekarang. Setiap saat, ayahnya akan memuji Sehun didepannya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Hamparan hijau yang luas. Hembusan angin lembut. Dan cuaca cerah di musim dingin memang adalah hari yang sempurna. Tetapi tidak untuk Sehun? Ia baru saja memulai dan ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya.

"Berhenti saja, kalau kau sudah lelah Sehun. Kakek rasa kau sudah cukup memberinya tamparan telak." Sehun menoleh menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan lelah. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan berhenti."

Siwon terkekeh pelan, ia sedang menggunting pagar rumput di sekeliling rumahnya ditemani cucunya. Pekerjaan ini memang pekerjaan sehari-harinya. Ia tidak pernah lagi melakukan pekerjaan menguras tenaga dengan duduk dibalik meja. Semua pekerjaannya telah ia berikan pada Chanyeol dan orang-orang kepercayaannya.

"Kau tahu, ibumu sedikit cerewet akhir-akhir ini bertanya ini itu padaku."

Sehun tersenyum ikut merapikan pagar rumput didepannya. "_Eomma _memang selalu cerewet. Tetapi, apa kakek tahu?"

Siwon menelan ludah tanpa sadar, "Aku...,"

"Kakek akan menemukan obatnya segera. Kau tenang saja." Siwon menyela, ia tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Sehun. "Kakek akan membuatmu bertahan Sehun. Kakek berjanji." Senyum di wajah Siwon memudar.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Selain aku dengan Chanyeol _hyung_. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa menemani kakek menggunting rumput menyebalkan ini."Sehun terkekeh sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membebani kakeknya. Sudah terlalu banyak kepedihan yang kakeknya tanggung selama ini.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Kris mendesah menatap barang-barang yang berhasil mereka tebus di _bea cukai._ Tentunya, dengan meminjam banyak uang pada bank. Setidaknya ini lebih baik. Mall utama mereka bisa beroperasi mulai besok. Dan masalah pinjaman, tidak ada yang boleh tahu selain para petinggi perusahaan.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu. Masukkan ini dalam _database _rahasia perusahaan. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh tahu tentang pinjaman besar ini." Kris berujar dengan nada dingin sebelum beranjak dari gudang.

Jongdae membungkuk hormat, manajer itu menatap kepergian Kris tanpa ekspresi. Selama bekerja, Jongdae memang dikenal sebagai pria yang tidak banyak ekspresi selain tawanya yang terdengar unik. Ia memberi perintah kepada bawahannya untuk mengatur semua barang agar Mall bisa beroperasi besok pagi. Jongdae kemudian menyusul Kris dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Di tengah jalan, Kris dan Jongdae berpapasan dengan Sehun.

"Selamat siang _sajanim_."

Kris tersenyum ramah membalas sapaan Sehun. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa jika tidak menanggapi Sehun. "Kau sedang ada waktu luang?" Kris berbalik kembali.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu setelah melihat jam tangannya, "Kalau begitu ayo kita minum kopi sebentar saja."

Dan disinilah Sehun berada. Di cafe Mall, tempat duduk yang dulu ia habiskan bersama dengan Luhan saat mengajaknya makan siang dihari pertamanya bekerja. Mereka memesan kopi dengan rasa yang berbeda, tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin menum kopi dengan rasa _Coffie Latte_ lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

Sehun meletakkan cangkir kopinya kemudian menatap Kris, "Ibu saya baik-baik saja _sajanim_. Kesehatannya mulai membaik." Kris mengangguk pelan, "Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau wajahmu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang?"

Sehun tertegun sejenak, ia kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Senyummu itu benar-benar mirip dengannya."

"Maafkan saya _sajanim_. Siapa yang anda maksud?"

"Itu...," Kris menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya seseorang di masa lalu." Raut wajah Sehun berubah tegang sejenak. Ia tahu, siapa yang di maksud Kris. Tentu saja ibunya. _Heh_? Masih berani rupanya _namja _brengsek itu mengingat ibunya. Mengingat, pengkhianatan ayahnya benar-benar membuat emosnya naik ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Sepertinya saya harus mempersiapkan toko saya untuk besok. Apa tidak apa-apa, saya pergi lebih dulu?" Jujur saja, Sehun merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat Kris lebih lama. Ada getaran halus didalam hatinya saat melihat rupa Kris terlalu lama.

"Sehun tunggu!"

Sehun berhenti melangkah berbalik kembali, "Yah _sajanim_? Ada—_grep_" Sehun membatu di tempat saat Kris tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya lalu memeluknya. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Kenapa ia seperti merindukan pelukan ini.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku berfikir mungkin dengan memelukmu, rasa rinduku akan sedikit berkurang. Dan ternyata memang benar, aku seperti memeluknya saat memelukmu." Kris menjelaskan sebelum berbalik arah menuju kantornya sambil memegangi bagian perutnya.

Sehun tertegun ditempat. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang. Bekas pelukan Kris masih terasa begitu hangat ditubuhnya. Pelukan ini... _tidak—_ia tidak boleh melupakan tujuannya hanya karena pelukan seorang ayah. Sehun menelan ludah mengepalkan tangannya menatap siluet Kris yang semakin kecil dari pandangannya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Chanyeol menawarkan saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Mobil para karyawan memang di parkir didepan Mall. Sementara, mobil para pengunjung di arahkan ke _basement _bawah tanah.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku ingin mampir kesuatu tempat membelikan _eomma _bunga." Chanyeol berdecak. "Tidak anak, tidak ayah. Kenapa mereka suka sekali dengan bunga?" Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Beruntungnya aku tidak ketularan mereka."

"Tentu saja. Kau kan lebih mirip ayahmu."

_Ayah_? Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia baru salah berbicara. "Lupakan. Ayo kutemani membeli bunga." Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun tidak ingin membuat _namja _itu terlarut dalam pikirannya. Mereka berdua berhenti di pinggir jalan tepatnya menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Toko bunga yang mereka tuju berada di seberanga jalan.

_Ting—_lampu berubah menjadi merah. Para pejalan kakipun bergegas menyebrang. Jalanan ini cukup padat hingga waktu yang diberikan untuk pejalan kaki hanya beberapa detik. Chanyeol dan Sehun berada di bagian paling belakang.

Namun, tiba-tiba langkah Sehun terhenti saat hampir sampai di ujung jalan. Chanyeol yang tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak berada dibelakangnya terus berjalan. Sehun membatu, ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya.

"_Hyung_!" Sehun berseru membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Ia terbelalak melihat Sehun masih berada di tengah jalan. Apalagi lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. Chanyeol dengan kepanikannya langsung bergegas menuju Sehun menarik tubuh _namja _itu sebelum sebuah mobil audi dari arah berlawanan hendak menabraknya.

"YAKK! _Neo micheosseo_? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Chanyeol memaki tidak memperdulikan kalau ia dan Sehun sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sehun menelan ludah, pandangannya tidak fokus dan nyawanya seolah melayang meninggalkan raganya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja terasa kering. Tangan Sehun bergetar. Baru saat ia mulai tenang, ia beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih terlihat sangat panik.

"_Hyung_! Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku tadi."

_Deg—_bagai dihempaskan dari atas langit dan mendarat dibebatuan keras, kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang membatu ditempatnya seolah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Di waktu yang sama. Tepatnya dirumah Sehun. Suho yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja menunggu kepulangan Sehun tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan piringnya. Suho terlonjak, kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

Suho terduduk di lantai, seluruh tungkai-tungkai kakinya melemah. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan ia sudah mulai tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dan disisa-sisa kesadarannya, Suho teringat pada Sehun. Malaikat kecilnya.

"_Sehun..."_

Kelopak mata Suho tertutup seiring dengan mengalirnya setetes air mata dari peluknya.

_**~To be Contiuned~**_

_**RnR?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**OooooooooO**

**Truth, Cry and Lie**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol and Other.**

**Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, KaiLu, ChanHun**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**ai, **_**M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst &amp; Other.**

**Desclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Cast dan latar tempat hanya pinjaman. Nggak ada maksud lain dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk menghibur.**

**So hope you enjoy^^**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapter 6**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

_Brugh—_Langkah Jongin terhenti merasakan sesuatu terjatuh. Ia berbalik memunguti dompetnya yang entah karena apa terjatuh. Jongin tertegun, biasanya ia akan tersenyum melihat foto yang tertera didalam dompetnya, foto selca dirinya dengan Sehun saat kelulusan tahun lalu. Tetapi kenapa hatinya menjadi resah dan gelisah seperti sekarang.

Sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan Sehun. _Namja _itu benar-benar menjauh darinya. Atau memang ia yang juga ikut menjaga jarak. Biasanya kalau sedang bertengkar seperti ini ia yang akan mengalah lebih dulu dan menemui _namja _itu. Tetapi untuk saat ini, ia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Jongin –_ah, palliwa. _Kita harus segera pergi. Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat.

Jongin tersentak. _Baiklah—_jika, Sehun tidak juga menghubunginya sampai ia selesai melakukan pertemuan dengan _client_nya di pulau Jeju nanti. Ia sendiri yang akan menemuinya saat pulang nanti. Ia tidak perduli dengan harga dirinya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan _namja _itu.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Sehun belum pernah setakut ini. Ia tidak pernah setakut ini menyangkut kesehatan ibunya. Ia memang sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, tetapi nyatanya disaat ia dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini hatinya benar-benar ketakutan. Ia bahkan lupa kenyataan kalau beberapa jam yang lalu, malaikat maut seperti berada didepan matanya.

"Paman pasti baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan. Saat ia dari membeli bunga untuk Suho. Dengan perasaan senang melupakan kenyataan pahit yang baru saja Chanyeol tahu walau belum pasti, mereka kembali di perlihatkan pada kenyataan bahwa Suho menyambut mereka pulang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lalu kenapa _eomma _belum juga sadar sampai saat ini?" Sehun tanpa sadar berteriak membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sejenak di koridor rumah sakit.

Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya mengelus punggung Sehun, "Mungkin paman hanya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk beristirahat. Dan lagi, kau juga butuh...," Chanyeol memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya saat Sehun menoleh padanya, memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Jangan pernah mengatakannya pada _eomma_. Pada kakek atau siapapun itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Sampai kapan? Sehun! Kau pikir aku selama ini apa? Apa kau pikir aku hanya orang luar yang tidak berarti apa-apa? Kau seharusnya tahu aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi siapapun didunia ini. Dan kau berfikir aku akan diam saja?"

"Hanya sampai semuanya berakhir. Sampai hatiku tenang karena telah membalasnya. Aku berjanji setelah itu aku akan—"

"—aku akan melakukan pengobatan."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"_Mom_! Kau terlihat pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sooyoung mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mungkin hanya sedikit lelah." Jawabnya.

"Ck! Ya sudah lebih baik _mommy _tidak usah ikut arisan hari ini. _Mommy _istirahat saja di rumah." Sooyoung kembali menggeleng. "Aku sudah berjanji dengan mereka hari ini."

"Luhan benar. Sebaiknya kau istrirahat saja."

Sooyoung tersenyum merasa tersentuh. Ini pertama kalinya Kris memperhatikannya selama pernikahan mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap untuk kekantor. Bukankah hari ini pembukaan Mall kalian setelah tutup selama hampir dua minggu."

Luhan mendesah, ibunya memang sedikit keras kepala. Ya sudahlah. Memang dasar wanita, tiada hari tanpa arisan.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan ayahnya hari ini. _Namja _itu terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Ia bahkan hampir tertinggal dibelakang. Dan saat ia tahu kemana kakinyanya melangkah, Luhan sudah mengerti kalau ayahnya ingin menemui manajer kesayangannya.

_Sehun..._

"Dimana manajer Oh?" Kris langsung bertanya pada karyawan toko Sehun. Dari kemarin hingga pagi ini ia terus saja memikirkan tentang anak itu. Perasaannya menjadi sangat gelisah. Ia ingin melihat wajah anak itu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Luhan.

"Manajer tidak bisa datang hari ini. Kata wakil Park, manajer sedang menjaga ibunya di rumah sakit." Kris menghela nafas, bukan menghela nafas legah. Perasaannya semakin dilanda gelisah dan rasa sesak yang bersamaan.

"Lalu apa dia memberitahumu dimana rumah sakitnya?"Karyawan itu menggeleng. Kris kembali mengehela nafas. Ia hendak menghubungi Jongdae ingin tahu dimana keberadaan Sehun sekarang.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya _sajanim_." Baru saja sambungan Kris dengan Jongdae terhubung. Kini _namja _yang dicarinya sudah berada didepannya dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat. Tetapi, tatapan itu terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering terlambat manajer Oh. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau peusahaan kami adalah perusahaan yang disiplin." Luhan menyahut sinis.

Sehun membungkuk kembali, "Maafkan saya. Saya—"

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" Kris menyela cepat. Melihat keadaan Sehun saat ini, pasti keadaan ibunya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Walau ia belum pernah bertemu dengan ibu Sehun, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia sangat khawatir.

Luhan mendengus sinis. Apa ini? Apa sekarang, ayahnya ingin berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Luhan tahu kalau ayahnya tidak pernah mencintai ibunya. Tetapi, Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau ayahnya akan mendua seperti ini dengan menanyakan orang lain. Terlebih lagi didepannya.

"Ibu saya baik-baik saja _sajanim_." Sehun menjawab dengan nada datar membuat Luhan melayangkan tatapan sinis. Berani sekali _namja _itu berbicara dengan nada datar pada atasannya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai tidak menyukai Sehun. Sehun yang ternyata menjadi pemilik hati Kim Jongin. Dan sekarang juga menjadi pemilik hati ayahnya. Setelah ini apalagi yang akan di ambil oleh _namja _itu darinya.

Kris bernafas legah, ia hendak bertanya lagi namun getaran ponsel di tangannya menyadarkannya. Ah, ia lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat dengan para petinggi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau terlihat pucat, kau bisa menyuruh wakilmu mengerjakan tugasmu kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup hari ini."

Sehun membungkuk hormat menggeser tubuhnya membiarkan Kris melewatinya. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, ia baru tersadar kalau Luhan masih berada disana. "Ada apa manajer, ada yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

Luhan mendecih, "Kau tahu. Awalnya aku sempat menyukaimu. Tetapi, melihatmu berkeliaran di sekitar ayahku dan juga Jongin—_bahkan setelah kau tahu ia sudah bertunangan denganku—_kau masih saja berada didekatnya. Aku mulai muak. Kau itu seperti kaum rendahan yang sedang mencari kekuasaan dibalik kebaikan ayahku." Ujarnya masih dengan nada sinis sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun tergelak kecil. Aura kebencian menguar dari tubuhnya. _Sudah cukup—_sudah cukup sampai disini. Penghinaan yang diterimanya. Dirinya yang selama hanya membungkuk pada ibu dan kakeknya kini harus membungkuk pada orang-orang menjijikkan itu. Ia tidak akan membungkuk lagi.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi seseorang disana.

"_Samchon_! Lakukan saja sekarang. Aku sudah muak berada di sini."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Jadi, Sehun ingin mengakhirinya saat ini?"

"_Nde sajanim. Tuan Muda baru saja menghubungi saya. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"_

Siwon tersenyum samar meraih secangkir tehnya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak menyesapi rasa teh yang dinikmatinya bersama dengan turunnya salju di pagi hari. "Lakukan saja apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Lagipula, aku juga sudah tidak ingin melihatnya membungkuk hormat pada orang lain seperti itu. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan penghormatan Sehun."

"_Maafkan saya sajanim. Tuan Muda juga pernah membungkuk pada saya."_

Kali ini Siwon tergelak, "_Gwaenchana_. Bukankah Sehun juga sering melakukannya dulu padamu."

"_Tapi sajanim, apa anda sudah tahu. Tuan Suho...,"_

"Aku sudah tahu. Lakukan saja tugasmu sekarang. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Suho. Ia akan baik-baik saja." _Sambungan pun terputus—_Siwon menoleh kearah luar beranda. Hamparan salju putih menjadi penghias halaman luas rumahnya di luar sana.

"Aku berharap! Kau masih membiarkan Suho menikmati salju untuk tahun depan, _yeobo_." Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk _namja _parubaya itu, membasahi wajahnya yang sudah mengkeriput.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Bau obat-obatan langsung menyapa indra penciuman Suho saat ia terbangun. _Rumah sakit—_Suho yakin kalau saat ini ia pasti sudah terbaring di ranjang pesakitan dengan selang infus dilengannya. Suho mengerjap membiasakan cahaya lampu masuk kedalam retina matanya.

"Paman sudah sadar?"

Suho menoleh kaku, ia tersenyum samar mendapati Chanyeol disampingnya. "Aku akan memanggil dokter." Suho menggeleng, "Dimana Sehun?" Tanyanya lemah hampir tidak bersuara.

"Dia sedang pergi bekerja. Aku yang menyuruhnya. Aku tidak ingin dia semakin sedih melihat paman yang belum sadar sejak semalam." Jawab Chanyeol setengah berbohong. Sehun memang pergi bekerja tetapi bukan karena perintahnya. Melainkan karena keinginannya sendiri. _Namja _itu ingin mengakhiri semuanya hari ini.

Suho mengangguk lemah, "Berikan aku air minum." Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung meraih botol air minum yang berada di atas nakas lalu memberikannya pada Suho.

"Apa _appa _pernah menghubungimu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Baguslah. Jangan memberitahu apapun padanya tentang apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini." Chanyeol terdiam. Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahupun, Siwon _harabeoji _sudah tahu tentang semuanya. _Namja _parubaya itu memang hanya berdiam diri di rumah namun, entah kenapa ia tahu semua yang terjadi di luar. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Dan sebaiknya kau pergi menemani Sehun. Anak itu pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya ia sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun hari ini. Dari rencana yang Chanyeol tahu, Sehun benar-benar akan menghancurkan keluarga Wu hingga keakar-akarnya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Bergosip, memamerkan barang-barang bermerek. Menceritakan tentang kehebatan suami-suami mereka. Itulah rutinitas dari wanita-wanita yang mengaku bahwa mereka wanita-wanita dari kalangan atas.

"Berhenti bergosip. Sekarang berikan padaku barangnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Sooyoung mulai kesal dengan perkumpulannya yang membahas ini dan itu. Sementara ia sudah sangat frustasi karena tidak mengkonsumsi obatnya.

"Owh, Nyonya Wu kita sudah tidak tahan. Ini untukmu."

Salah satu wanita berambut hitam legam itu memberikan Sooyoung sebuah suntikan yang berisi cairan putih pucat. Sementara yang lain terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sooyoung sendiri merasa tidak perduli, ia langsung menyuntikkan barang itu kedalama dirinya sendiri. Biasanya, ia menggunakan pil namun sekarang ia hanya bisa menggunakan suntikan takut kalau orang lain mulai mencium bau nafasnya.

Sooyoung bernafas legah. Sekarang ia merasa lebih baik lagi. _Heroin, _sudah sejak lama ia menggunakan barang haram itu. Untuk menghilangkan rasa stressnya karena iri pada teman-temannya yang selalu mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari suaminya. Sementara dirinya, hanya sebuah pajangan karena suaminya tidak pernah memberinya cinta walau hanya sedikit. Kris hanya pernah menyentuhkan sekali, itupun terpaksa agar ia bisa hamil. Dan sialnya, mereka baru satu kali melakukannya ternyata ia sudah mengandung Luhan.

_DOR—_terdengar suara tembakan membuat Sooyoung terpaksa membuka matanya. Teman-temannya yang lain terlihat menjerit ketakutan. Mereka mulai membereskan barang-barang saat mendengar suara tembakan kembali. Sooyoung gelagapan segera kabur setelah mengambil tasnya lewat pintu belakang. Namun sayangnya, mereka sudah terkepung.

Sooyoung terbelalak, apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"_MWO_? Pihak bank meminta 30 %? Ini bahkan baru berselang beberapa hari dan pihak bank sudah meminta 30% dari pinjaman yang kita minta?" Kris mendesis kesal, ia memijit tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku.

"_Nde sajanim. _Entah siapa yang membocorkannya pada pihak bank. Pihak bank khawatir kita tidak bisa membayar dalam waktu cepat karena keuangan perusahaan yang sedang krisis dan sekarang mereka meminta jaminan." Jongdae menjelaskan sambil menunduk.

_Bragh—_Luhan datang dan membuka pintu dengan cukup keras. "_Sajanim, _apa yang terjadi?" Kris menggeram marah. Perusahaannya benar-benar diambang kehancuran.

"Cepat cari tahu. Kenapa kita bisa kecolongan dua kali seperti ini? Dan kau manajer Luhan, sebaiknya kau hack semua jaringan komputer yang ada di perusahaan ini. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang sudah mengkhianati kita."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Ia memang cukup ahli dalam hal menghacker. Ia pernah berlajar saat liburan ke Amerika. Ia segera bergegas menuju ruang IT. Sementara Jongdae ikut mengundurkan diri melakukan perintah Kris.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"_**Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa perusahaan Wu Corp Mall sedang diambang ternyata memang terbukti. Baru saja, ini menjadi perbincangan di dunia bisnis. Menurut berita yang beredar perusahaan terlibat hutang yang sangat besar. Banyak dewan diresksi yang udah menjual saham mereka pada lawan bisnis. Terlebih lagi baru-baru ini, istri dari pemimpin Wu Corp Mall tertangkap sedang melakukan pesta narkoba di salah satu kediaman temannnya. Berikut beritanya."**_

Jemari Luhan berhenti mendengar berita yang ditayangkan di televisi diruang IT. Ia mendongak melihat liputan berita yang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian para karyawan di ruangan IT. Luhan terlonjak, ia berfikir bahwa berita yang ditayangkan itu hanya berita palsu untuk menjatuhkan nama baik keuarga mereka. Dan melihat wajah ibunya yang terpampang jelas sedang diseret oleh aparat kepolisian, Luhan benar-benar di buat membatu ditempatnya.

"_Mommy_!"

_PIP—_televisi dimatikan. "Apa yang kalian tonton. Cepat lakukan tugas kalian. Manajer Wu, anda sebaiknya tidak percaya secepatnya pada berita itu. Mungkin saja, Nyonya Wu hanya ikut dan tidak menggunakan obat terlarang itu." Kepala ruang IT memberikan sedikit harapan pada Luhan berharap apa yang dikatakan sang kepala memang benar.

Dengan perasaan gelisah, Luhan pun melanjutkan kegiatannya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_PIP—_Sehun langsung mematikan televisi saat ia datang dan melihat berita tentang kehancuran keluarga Wu. "Untuk apa _eomma _melihat berita itu?"

Suho terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada senyum yang diberikannya pada Sehun seperti biasa. Padahal, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertatap muka setelah ia pingsan selama hampir sehari. "Kau darimana saja _eoh_?"

"Dari mengurus sesuatu. Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_?"

"Sehun! Beritahu _eomma_, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Suho mulai curiga dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Wu. "_Mwo_? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Suho menghela nafas, "Sehun! Kalau sampai berita tentang kehancuran keluarga Wu ada hubungannya denganmu, _eomma _tidak akan memaafkanmu." Sehun tersenyum miris, ia mendongak menatap ibunya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah memaafkan Sehun."

_**~To be Contiuned~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**OooooooooO**

**Truth, Cry and Lie**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol and Other.**

**Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, KaiLu, ChanHun**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**ai, **_**M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst &amp; Other.**

**Desclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Cast dan latar tempat hanya pinjaman. Nggak ada maksud lain dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk menghibur.**

**So hope you enjoy^^**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapter 7**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Maafkan mommy Lu. Mommybenar-benar menyesal." Luhan terkekeh geli. Bagaimana mungkin wanita nomor satu dalam hidupnya tega melakukan ini. Menghancurkan nama baik keluarga sendiri. Dan kenapa juga ia tidak tahu kalau ibunya menggunakan obat terlarang itu.

"Mommy tahu? Mommy semakin mempersulit kami. Apa yang mommy pikirkan hingga nekat melakukan ini?" Luhan berteriak marah. Tidak perduli bahwa ia akan mengganggu pasien lain. Untuk menutupi aib, ibunya terpaksa dibawa kerumah sakit sebagai alasan supaya terhindar dari pers.

Sementara ayahnya sendiri, _namja _itu hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa sedari tadi. Frustasi, marah, kecewa, semuanya terlihat jelas di mata Luhan. Memang siapa yang tidak akan frustasi disaat segala kehormataan dan kewibaan yang telah mereka pertahankan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun harus hancur dalam sekejap.

"Maafkan aku Kris. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Kris menutup matanya sejenak. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ia harus tenang saat ini. Emosi hanya akan memperburuk semuanya. Terlebih lagi, jika ia terlalu emosi, sakit di ginjalnya bisa saja muncul disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Kembalilah ke kantor Lu. Kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu. Biar _daddy_ yang mengurus _mommy_mu."

Luhan melirik ibunya sejenak. Saat ini ia benar-benar kecewa pada ibunya. Luhan pun langsung keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia memang harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia harus tahu siapa yang telah menghancurkan perusahaan ayahnya sampai sekeji ini. Setidaknya walaupun hancur ia harus memberikan sedikit pukulan pada orang itu.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Suho termangu. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun. Apa? Kenapa Sehun jadi seperti ini. Kenapa Sehun harus menghancurkan keluarga ayahnya sendiri. Sebenci-bencinya Suho pada Kris, ia tidak akan pernah tega melakukan ini.

"Sehun! Katakan pada _eomma_! Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Sehun memilih membisu. Ia tidak berani menatap ibunya. "SEHUN!" Kali ini Suho berteriak. Ia menatap murka anaknya. "Katakan pada _eomma_, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ayahmu sendiri?"

"Itu karenaku."

Siwon yang baru saja masuk langsung menjawab pertanyaan Suho yang bahkan terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. "_Abeoji_?" Siwon melirik Sehun, "Keluarlah! Biar kakek yang berbicara dengan ibumu."

Sehun membungkuk sejenak memilih menunggu diluar yang ternyata ada Chanyeol. Ia langsung menubrukan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menangis, hanya ingin mencari sandaran.

"_Abeoji_? Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyentuh Kris. Sekarang _abeoji _menggunkan Sehun untuk balas dendam." Siwon mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang Suho. "Apa kau pikir _abeoji _bisa menepati janji itu dengan mudah? Apa kau pikir _abeoji _tidak sakit melihatmu menderita hanya karena laki-laki itu? Bahkan _abeoji _sangat ingin meremukkan tubuh laki-laki itu saat tahu kalau dialah yang telah menyakitimu."

Suho terperangah, "Kau adalah anakku satu-satunya. Kau pikir orang tua mana yang rela melihat anaknya tersakiti. _Abeoji _tidak sebaik itu Suho –_ah_."

"Tapi kenapa kau membawa Sehun? Kenapa _abeoji _membawa Sehun dalam rencana itu. Bukankah itu hanya akan menyakitinya sendiri?" Suho bahkan lupa kalau dirinya harus mengendalikan diri agar kesehatannya tidak semakin menurun.

Siwon terkekeh, "_Gwaenchana, _bukanlah lebih baik Sehun mengenal siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya? Kau pikir sampai kapan Sehun akan bersikap kalau dirinya tidak punya ayah. Biarkan saja, lagipula _abeoji _hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran."

"Menghancurkan keluarga, _abeoji _bilang sedikit pelajaran?"

"Memangnya terdengar begitu? Kalau soal Nyonya Wu. Itu memang kebenarannya, itu adalah kesalahannya. Sudahlah, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi. Dan lebih baik kau menjaga emosimu." Suho mendesah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pergi dengan tenang kalau seperti ini.

Siwon beranjak, "Aku pergi. Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, setidaknya bertahanlah sedikit lebih lama untuk Sehun." Kemarahan Suho langsung mereda mendengar nada pedih ayahnya. Dan mirisnya ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya setidaknya untuk menggapai tubuh rapuh itu untuk ia peluk.

Sementara itu diluar, Sehun tidur dibahu Chanyeol begitupun Chanyeol yang tidur dikepala Sehun. Siwon tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Sehun. Tetapi, Chanyeol menolaknya. Katanya Sehun telah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Awalnya, Siwon tidak setuju tetapi memperhatikan siapa yang dimaksud Chanyeol selama ini, ia tahu kalau orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah orang yang berbeda dari ayah Sehun.

"Chanyeol –_ah_!"

Chanyeol mengerjap membuka matanya merasakan tepukan hangat di bahunya. "Kau bawa saja Sehun pulang ke rumah. Dia pasti sangat lelah saat ini." Chanyeol mengangguk, tanpa membangunkan Sehun, _namja _itu menggendong Sehun ala _bridal_ mengikuti Siwon yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Dewan direksi yang memegang saham di Wu Corp Mall telah menjual saham mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada tahu kepada siapa mereka menjual saham tersebut. Wu Corp Mall benar-benar diambang kehancuran. Seperti sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Tetapi, walaupun seperti itu, Mall tetap berjalan seperti biasanya. Tentunya dengan pemimpin baru yang belum diketahui siapa namanya. Kabarnya dia adalah pewaris tunggal dari Choi Corp.

Jongin yang mendengar berita kebangkrutan Wu Corp Mall hanya bisa diam menjadi penonton. Ia baru saja pulang dari Jeju dan sudah disuguhkan berita tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Lalu apa setelah ini pertunangannya akan batal? Bukankah ia bertunangan dengan Luhan hanya karena kepentingan bisnis. Entahlah, ayahnya belum memberitahu apa-apa padanya.

"Ku dengar! Pemilik Wu Corp yang baru akan diketahui hari ini. Surat keputusan akan dikeluarkan hari ini. Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang menjadi pemiliknya. Selama ini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa pewaris tunggal dari Choi Corp."

Jongin yang sedang berada di resepsionis untuk mengisi daftar kehadiran dan laporan hariannya sedikit mencuri-curi dengar. "Yah? Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau pemimpin terbesar Choi Corp berbohong soal cucunya. Kebohongan itu digunakannya agar tidak ada yang meragukan kepemimpinannya."

"Yakk! Apa pekerjaan kalian itu bergosip?"

Kedua resespsionis itu langsung terperangah tidak tahu kalau direktur mereka ada dihadapan mereka. "Maafkan kami direktur."

"Hmmm. Bagaimana yah kalau _sajanim _tahu?"

"_Andwe. _Ku mohon maafkan kami direktur." Jongin menyeringai licik, "Bisa saja. Asalkan kalian juga mau tutup mulut untukku."

Kedua resepsinonis itu saling pandang sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Tutup mulut itu sudah mereka tahu apa maksudnya. Membiarkan Jongin membolos dalam bekerja selama beberapa jam tanpa ada yang tahu.

Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, Jongin segera bergegas pergi. Sebenarnya, ia punya dua tujuan. Ia ingin pergi ke Wu Corp Mall bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah sangat dirindukannya dan juga soal pemilik baru dari Wu Corp Mall.

Perjalanan ke Wu Corp Mall membutuhkan waktu yang tidak lama. Jarak antara perusahaannya dengan Wu Corp Mall cukup dekat jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan motor. Hari ini ia memang sengaja membawa motor ingin mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan. _Ukh—_rasanya ia ingin cepat sampai disana. Ia benar-benar—_sangat-sangat—_merindukan Sehun.

Saat Jongin memarkirkan motornya, terlihat banyak wartawan yang sedang berkeliaran di luar. Namun mereka tidak bisa masuk karena para penjaga yang sedang berjaga. Hanya karyawan dan beberapa dewan direksi yang boleh masuk. Jongin mendesah, semoga saja ia bisa masuk.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku—"

"Bodoh! Dia itu tunangan Tuan Luhan. Biarkan ia masuk." Salah satu penjaga menjelaskan membuat Jongin bisa masuk dengan mulus. Jongin tentu saja tidak melewatkan kesempatan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Setahunya, toko Sehun berada di lantai pertama.

Senyum Jongin mengembang melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri sendirian di tengah-tengah lobi mendongak keatas. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju arah Sehun namun terhenti saat ia melihat tunangannya—_Luhan—_juga terlihat menghampiri Sehun.

_PLAK'_

Jongin terbelalak ditempat melihat Luhan langsung menampar Sehun hingga kepala _namja _ikut tertoleh.

"Sehun!"

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Beri aku obat yang bisa membuatku bertahan. Hanya untuk satu jam saja. Kumohon?" Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Suho memohon. Ia benar-benar tidak tenang, ia harus menemui Sehun saat ini.

"Suho –_ah, _bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba saja menggerakkan kakimu ditengah jalan. Kau ingin mati?"

Suho menggeleng, "Hanya satu jam. _Jeball_? Aku tidak bisa mati sebelum membuat anakku kembali." Sang dokter menghela nafas. Ia mengambil sebuah cairan dari dalam sakunya. "Hanya satu jam, dan akan kupastikan setelah itu kau tidak bisa lagi berjalan."

Suho mengangguk cepat.

"Cepat berikan."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"_Sajanim, anda yakin ingin segera memberitahu semua orang tentang Tuan Muda? Apa Tuan Muda tahu?"_

Siwon yang sedang berada dikediamannya memilih berdiam diri. "Aku ingin dunia tahu. Aku sudah cukup lama membiarkan Sehun hidup dengan marga neneknya. Sudah saatnya ia hidup dengan margaku."

"_Nde sajanim. Tetapi Tuan Suho sepertinya akan datang hari ini."_

"Biarkan saja. Biarkan ia juga harus tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun selama ini. Biarkan ia melihat Kris mungkin yang terakhir kalinya." _Lagi—_setetes _liquid _bening itu kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Siwon. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana dokter yang menangani Suho menjelaskan perihal kesehatan Suho.

"_Kalau begitu sampai jumpa sajanim. Setelah ini akhirnya saya bisa bersama sajanim kembali."_

"Tentu saja. Karena aku juga sudah merindukanmu."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Setelah sekian lama berkutat didepan komputer, akhirnya Luhan menemukan server yang digunakan untuk membocorkan _database_ mereka pada bank. Luhan terperangah tidak percaya. Tidak pernah terlintas didalam pikirannya bahwa orang inilah yang telah menghancurkan perusahaannya.

Luhan terkekeh sinis. Ia benar-benar tertipu. Ia dan semua orang tertipu. Dengan sikap polos dan juga senyum palsu, ia telah ditipu. Tetapi bagaimana bisa. Bagaimana bisa orang baru tahu tentang keamanan database perusahaan.

"Manajer Wu. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Luhan masih terperangah. Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jangankan Luhan, bahkan beberapa karyawan IT pun tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "_Print_kan dokumennya padaku. Aku ingin menghajar seseorang hari ini."

Dengan amarah yang sudah terkumpul diubun-ubunnya sejak kemarin. Luhan menarik kertas yang baru saja keluar dari mesin cetak. Ia tergesah-gesah keluar sedikit membanting pintu ruang IT berlari menuju lantai paling bawah.

_Gotcha—_di bawah sana. Seseorang yang sudah membuaknya muak sejak kemarin berdiri dengan santainya dengan wajah tidak berdosanya. Ia pun bergegas turun dari lantai tiga menuju lobi menggunakan tangga _escalator_.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"APAAAA? SEHUN? Dia yang membocorkan _database_ perusahaan. Dia juga yang melaporkan pada _bea cukai _tentang barang impor kita?"

Jongdae mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat kilat kekecewaan dari mata Kris. Selama ini Sehun begitu dibangga-banggakannya dan sekarang menusuknya dari belakang. Kris tertegun, rasa sakit diperutnya tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Akh!"

"_Sajanim_, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Kris mengangguk pelan. Ia harus menemui Sehun sekarang. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri. "Dimana Sehun?"

"Ada di lobi _sajanim_." Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, Kris segera bergegas menuju lobi. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat anaknya juga ikut menghampiri Sehun. Sepertinya Luhan juga terlihat sangat marah.

"Lu—"

_PLAKK'_

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan Luhan hingga membuat kegaduhan diluar sana. Bahkan para wartawan sudah menerobos masuk. Semua karyawan pun ikut berkumpul disekitar mereka. Luhan menggeram marah. Rasanya tamparan saja tidak cukup.

"_Mwoya_? Ada seorang malaikat berhati iblis rupanya."

Sehun terkekeh sinis. Tatapannya berubah tajam menatap Luhan. "Manajer Wu, saya sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud anda. Kenapa anda melayangkan tamparan di wajah saya?"

Luhan mendelik tajam, tatapannya pun tidak kalah tajam dengan tatapan Sehun. "Masih mau berpura-pura _eoh_?" Sehun mengusap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya. Ia melirik Kris yang ikut menghampirinya. Kilatan kemarahan dan juga kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari ayahnya itu.

"KAU!"

Sama seperti Luhan, Kris juga hendak melayangkan tamparan untuknya. Namun sedikit terlambat karena beberapa pengawal sudah berbaris didepannya termasuk Jongdae. "Jongdae? Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir!"

Jongdae bergeming, ia berbalik menghadap Sehun kemudian membungkuk membuat Luhan dan Kris terperangah. "Tuan Muda! _Gwaenchana_?" Sehun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Minggir!" Sehun memerintah kepada semua pengawal yang menghalanginya. Namun mereka semua bergeming ditempat.

"_Samchon_!" Kali ini Sehun sedikit berteriak pada Jongdae.

"Tuan Muda! Anda—"

"Kubilang minggir." Melihat kesabaran Sehun hampir habis, Jongdae akhirnya minggir di ikuti yang lain. Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang baru datang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia juga melirik Jongin yang tampak sangat terkejut ditempatnya.

Kini Kris dan Sehun saling berhadapan tanpa penghalang. "_Annyeong haseyo sajanim. _Perkenalkan nama saya Choi Sehun. Saya cucu dari Siwon _harabeoji_." Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya membuatnya langsung di sorot kamera. Terdengar banyak suara jepratan yang menggema di lobi.

"Kau tidak tahu diri! Kau dan kakekmu tidak tahu diri dengan menghancurkan perusahaan kami seperti ini. Bahkan ibumupun juga sama. Bagaimana mungkin dia mendidikmu dengan cara seperti ini?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih, secepat kilat ia menarik kerah baju Kris dan membenturkannya di pilar yang ada di lobi. Jongdae yang melihatnya hendak mencegah Sehun, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tadinya, tadinya aku ingin memaafkanmu _sajanim_. Tetapi kau sudah menghina kakek dan ibuku. Aku tentu saja tidak akan diam."

Kris meringis merasakan sakit di perutnya. Ia berusaha mencari obatnya didalam sakunya. Namun disaat ia berhasil menemukan obatnya, Sehun langsung merebutnya dan menginjaknya dibawah kakinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa menyakitkan _sajanim_? Rasa sakit yang telah kau berikan padaku, kakekku dan terutama ibuku belum seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang kau dapatkan saat ini." Kris terperangah, kilatan mata Sehun penuh dengan dendam. Tetapi kenapa? Ia sama sekali tidak pernah punya masalah dengan ibu dan kakeknya. Jangankan membuat masalah, bertemu saja tidak pernah.

"Choi Junmyeoon?"

Kris terbebelak. "Dia ibuku. _**Kebenaran **_yang telah kau sembunyikan darinya hingga menciptakan _**Kebohongan **_besar dalam setiap kata cinta yang kau ucapkan untuknya, membuatnya _**Menangis**_**. **Kau tidak tahu? Rasanya aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri saat tahu kenyataan bahwa kau adalah orang yang telah membuatku ada di dunia ini. Kau juga tidak tahu bukan? Selama sembilan bulan malaikat yang telah kau nodai itu hidup terlunta-lunta bagai gelandangan di luar sana hanya untuk mempertankanku. Memilih menutup mulutnya dan hidup dalam kemiskinan daripada melihatmu hancur ditangan kakekku. Apa kau tidak tahu itu KRIS WU?"

Semua orang terperangah. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun benar-benar mereka rekam dalam ingatan mereka. "Tidak mungkin?" Kris bergumam.

Sehun terkekeh, air mata yang sudah tertahan dipelupuknya mengalir tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi. "Apanya yang tidak mungkin, hanya karena ibuku seorang _namja _kau membohonginya dan menodai cinta ibuku. Kau tahu? Setiap kali aku mengingat kenyataan itu rasanya aku ingin menusuk diriku sendiri dengan pisau agar aku tidak harus hidup menanggung rasa sakit karena mempunyai ayah seperti—"

"Sehun cukup!"

Cengkraman tangan Sehun luntur. Semua kamera kini tertuju pada orang yang baru saja menyela perkataan Sehun. Semua orang terbelalak tak terkecuali orang yang ada didepan Sehun, sementara Sehun sendiri mencoba meredam emosinya dengan menutup matanya. Semua rasa sakit yang Kris rasakan seolah bertambah beratus-ratus kali lipat melihat orang yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Wajah itu, mata itu. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya.

"Su—Suho."

_**~To be Contiuned~**_

_**Saya mungkin bakalan update lama setelah ini. Jadi, tolong maklumi yah.**_

_**RnR...**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Dia ibuku. _**Kebenaran **_yang telah kau sembunyikan darinya hingga menciptakan _**Kebohongan**_besar dalam setiap kata cinta yang kau ucapkan untuknya, membuatnya _**Menangis**_**. **Kau tidak tahu? Rasanya aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri saat tahu kenyataan bahwa kau adalah orang yang telah membuatku ada di dunia ini. Kau juga tidak tahu bukan? Selama sembilan malaikat yang telah kau nodai itu hidup terlunta-lunta bagai gelandangan di luar sana hanya untuk mempertankaku. Memilih menutup mulutnya dan hidup dalam kemiskinan daripada melihatmu hancur ditangan kakekku. Apa kau tidak tahu itu KRIS WU?"

Semua orang terperangah. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun benar-benar mereka rekam dalam ingatan mereka. "Tidak mungkin?" Kris bergumam.

Sehun terkekeh, air mata yang sudah tertahan dipelupuknya mengalir tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi. "Apanya yang tidak mungkin, hanya karena ibuku seorang _namja _kau membohonginya dan menodai cinta ibuku. Kau tahu? Setiap kali aku mengingat kenyataan itu rasanya aku ingin menusuk diriku sendiri dengan pisau agar aku tidak harus hidup menanggung rasa sakit karena mempunya ayah seperti—"

"Sehun cukup!"

Cengkraman Sehun luntur. Semua kamera kini tertuju pada orang yang baru saja menyela perkataan Sehun. Tidak ada yang terbelalak kecuali orang yang ada didepan Sehun. Semua rasa sakit yang Kris rasakan seolah bertambah beratus-ratus kali lipat melihat orang yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Wajah itu, mata itu. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya.

"Su—Suho."

**OooooooooO**

**Truth, Cry and Lie**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol and Other.**

**Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, KaiLu, ChanHun**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**ai, **_**M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst &amp; Other.**

**Desclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Cast dan latar tempat hanya pinjaman. Nggak ada maksud lain dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk menghibur.**

**So hope you enjoy^^**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapter 8**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Suho menahan nafas sejenak menatap Kris yang sudah terjatuh ke lantai terlihat kesakitan. Ia ingin menghampiri Sehun dan Kris, tetapi obat yang diberikan dokternya sepertinya sudah mencapai batas. Suho melirik Chanyeol meminta bantuan, namun Chanyeol menggeleng.

Sementara Sehun yang sudah melepaskan Kris hingga _namja _itu luruh ke lantai dengan wajah kesakitan terlihat menghela nafas. Ia berbalik berjalan menuju ibunya. "Sehun!" Suho menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak menggendongnya.

Sehun menggeleng, ia tidak akan membiarkan ibunya bertemu dengan Kris. Suho masih tetap bersihkeras tetap menahan lengan Sehun, "_EOMMA_!" Sehun membentak. Seumur hidupnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membentak ibunya.

Suho terlonjak, akhirnya ia mengalah membiarkan Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya. Seharusnya Suho tahu, sebesar-besarnya luka yang dirasakannya selama ini. Luka yang didapatkan Sehun jauh berkali lipat lebih besar. Ia benar-benar bisa melihat iris coklat milik anaknya itu terlihat sangat terluka.

Chanyeol, Jongdae dan juga beberapa pengawal yang ada disana membungkuk hormat saat Sehun sudah berjalan keluar menggendong ibunya. Sementara itu, Kris yang semakin kesakitan tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya. Terakhir kali yang dilihatnya adalah pandangan mata Suho yang sangat dirindukannya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sehun meletakkan ibunya didalam mobil, sementara Chanyeol sudah ikut sigap duduk disamping Suho. "Kau ingin kemana?" Suho bertanya saat Sehun hendak menutup pintu mobil.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dulu." Sehun melirik seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya diam ditempatnya. Chanyeol yang memang mengikuti arah lirikan Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Setelah ini kau harus menepati janjimu pada _hyung_, _arra_?" Sehun mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu mobil, ia beranjak menuju tempat _namja _tan yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu.

Jongin yang hendak membantu Luhan membawa ayahnya yang sedang pingsan terhenti saat seseorang menarik lengannya. Awalnya, Jongin hendak protes namun melihat siapa pelaku yang menahan lengannya, Jongin pun berbalik menarik lengan Sehun menjauh dari area mall.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Grep—_Sehun tertegun. Setelah perjalanan setengah jam yang terasa sehari bagi Sehun karena keterdiaman Jongin yang membawanya pergi menggunakan motornya, akhirnya Jongin berhenti di tempat _favorite _mereka. Walau sekarang sedang musim dingin, keindahan tempat ini tetap tidak ternodai.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Sangat!"

"Lalu?"

"Justru karena kemarahanku yang sangat besar itulah, sekarang aku bingung. Untuk beberapa menit aku ingin melupakan kejadian tadi. Aku ingin kembali ke tujuan awalku menemuimu. Aku ingin memelukmu mengatakan aku sangat merindukanmu." Jongin menjelaskan masih enggan melepas pelukannya di tubuh Sehun.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Sehun sendiri tidak membalas pelukan Jongin, ia hanya diam menatap kosong pemandangan laut jauh didepannya. "Jongin –_ah_, maaf. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak bisa."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum, "_Gwaenchana_. Sekarang aku tahu maksud perkataanmu dulu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap harus diam ditempatku dan melihatmu bukan? Tetapi bolehkah aku tahu? Apa kau tidak pernah punya sedikitpun perasaan padaku?"

Sehun memalingkan wajah, semuanya memang sudah berakhir dan sudah saatnya ia jujur pada Jongin. Namun, bukankah setelah ini ia harus menepati janjinya pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada Jongin.

"_Mianhae, _aku memang hanya menganggapmu sahabat." Kedua tangan Jongin terlepas tanpa sadar dari bahu Sehun. Jongin tersenyum, "Kenapa harus meminta maaf? _Kajja_, disini pasti dingin. Kau juga harus menemui ibumu bukan?"

"_Palliwa_!"

Sehun tahu Jongin pasti kecewa padanya. Ia tidak pernah memberitahukan pada Jongin tentang keluarganya. Yang Jongin tahu, Sehun adalah anak dari seorang _namja _istemewa bernama Suho. Jongin juga tidak tahu soal penyakit ibunya. Yang Jongin tahu, ibu Sehun memang sakit parah. Padahal, setelah semuanya terungkap ia berharap Jongin akan memarahinya atau setidaknya menujukkan kekecewaannya. Namun yang terjadi saat ini, Jongin hanya diam seolah semua yang terjadi hari ini tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Aku akan menjenguk ibumu setelah aku selesai bekerja."

Sehun menggeleng, _"Eopseo_, kau pulang saja dan istirahat. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Jongin mengangguk, jujur saja ia masih sangat bingung saat ini. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban Sehun dengan sikap Jongin, Sehun hanya bisa diam membisu. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Jongin yang pendiam seperti ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah mengatakan kalau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri. Itu permintaanku." Senyum Sehun akhirnya terlukis. Ia mengangguk cepat.

Jongin tersenyum samar, setidaknya ia bisa melihat senyum Sehun. "Aku pergi. Jaga kesehatanmu, kau terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Luhan terperangah, ia hanya menghembuskan nafas tidak percaya. Diumurnya yang ke duapuluh tiga tahun kini ia harus menghadapi semua kenyataan ini. Ayahnya, laki-laki yang sangat dibanggakannya telah membuatnya kecewa. Didalam hidupnya, ia tidak pernah berfikir kalau ia akan menghadapi semua kenyataan ini.

Beberapa jam yang lalu ayahnya telah sadar dan menceritakan semuanya padanya. Dan kenyataan lainnya yang harus diketahuinya adalah, ayahnya menderita sakit ginjal. Ibunya masuk kedalam panti rehabilitasi, ayahnya sakit, perusahaannya hancur, begitu banyak hutang, dan setelah ini kenyataan apalagi yang harus didapatkannya.

Luhan ingin menyalahkan Sehun. Sangat ingin. Tetapi, ia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada diposisi Sehun. Terlebih lagi, sekarang faktanya Sehun adalah adik tirinya.

"_Daddy_! Tidak perduli seberapa keraspun aku berfikir. Semuanya benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Ah, rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku."

Kris terdiam, ingatannya kembali ke waktu beberapa jam yang lalu. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah duapuluh dua tahun, ia akhirnya bisa melihat Suho lagi. Ia merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Rasanya ia ingin berlari saat itu ingin merengkuh tubuh Suho, namun sayangnya penyakitnya seperti tidak mendukung keinginannya.

"_I'm sorry_. _Daddy_ juga tidak tahu kalau Suho bisa hamil. Maafkan _daddy_."

Luhan menggeram emosi. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Setelah ini apa yang akan _daddy _lakukan? Kita sudah tidak punya apa-apa _dad_."

Kris menoleh kearah Luhan, ia tersenyum miris. "_Daddy_ benar-benar meminta maaf harus membuatmu berada dalam masa sulit seperti ini." Luhan menghela nafas, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Ia merasa menjadi manusia yang paling menyedihkan saat ini.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Setelah Kris tertidur, Luhan memilih keluar dari ruang ayahnya. Saat ini ia butuh ketenangan dan butuh tempat yang sejuk. Disaat Luhan melewati koridor menuju taman rumah sakit, tanpa sengaja pandangannya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi pinggir koridor.

Luhan menutup matanya meredam marah, ia mendekati _namja _itu dan duduk tepat disampingnya. "Kau bahagia saat ini?"

_Namja _itu—_Sehun_—membuka matanya mendengar suara tidak asing menyapa pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum tanpa menoleh, "Tentu saja aku bahagia. Setidaknya dia sudah merasakan sedikit penderitaan ibuku."

"Dia itu adalah ayahmu."

Sehun terkekeh, "Ayah yah? Aku pikir makhluk seperti itu tidak harus hidup dalam kehidupanku." Kedua alis Luhan menukik. Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada didalam benaknya saat ini, kenapa Sehun juga ada di rumah sakit? Dan kenapa ada sebuah tambalan dilengan _namja _itu pertanda dia baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan darah.

"Lalu apa sekarang kau sudah puas? Kau juga ingin menghancurkanku?"

Sehun menelan ludah, "Bagaimana yah? Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan sahabatku sendiri untuk menghancurkanmu." Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan yang cukup mirip dengan wajahnya. "Apa aku harus menggunakan Jongin?" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jongin walaupun aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Aku juga akan memastikan, jika aku tidak bahagia maka, kau juga tidak pantas untuk bahagia."

Luhan segera beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Sehun tidak mengubah posisinya sedari tadi, karena tanpa perlu melakukan pemeriksaan darahpun, Sehun sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yah, Sehun mengidap penyakit mematikan sama seperti ibunya. Mungkin ini hukuman untuknya karena telah membalas dendam pada ayahnya. Tetapi Sehun tidak menyesal, satu-satunya yang ia sesali adalah ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada Jongin. _Pemilik hatinya_.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Di tengah lebatnya salju yang berguguran, Sehun menerobosnya setelah mendapat sebuah panggilan. Langkah Sehun terhenti setelah menapaki lantai berwarna hitam mengkilat dibawahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu tertuju pada seorang _namja _yang sudah setengah sadar di depan _counter _bar.

Dengan hidung dan wajahnya yang memerah karena dingin, Sehun berjalan mendekati _namja _itu. Ia mendesah melihat Jongin yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan karena bermabuk-mabukan. "Aku sudah mencegahnya, tetapi sepertinya masalahnya sedang berat. Apa kalian punya masalah?" Sang bartender menjelaskan perihal kondisi Jongin. Namanya Minseok, mereka adalah teman semasa SMA.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin yang sudah menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja _counter_. "Terima kasih. Aku akan membawanya pulang." Minseok tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak saat bau alkohol Jongin menguar, ia segera memapah Jongin keluar dari bar. Sepertinya, _namja _itu masih sedikit sadar.

"_Pabbo_." Sehun merutuk saat meletakkan Jongin didalam mobilnya. Ia tidak mungkin membawa Jongin pulang kerumah, orang tua Jongin pasti akan bertanya macam-macam padanya. Karena entah mengapa, Sehun sedikit tidak menyukai tatapan mengintimidasi dari ayah Jongin setiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Jongin.

_Apartemen—_Sehun teringat kalau Jongin punya sebuah apartemen kecil yang selalu digunakannya untuk beristirahat ketika sedang lelah untuk pulang ke rumah. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya melaju menuju apartemen Jongin, sesekali ia akan meringis saat pusing dikepalanya menyerang. Sebelumnya, ia baru saja menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan dan pengambil darah membuatnya tidak bertenaga seperti biasa. Lagipula, ia harus menjaga ibunya yang belum sadar sejak pingsan kemarin sore.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah menawarkan untuk dia saja yang menjemput Jongin, namun Sehun bersihkeras. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jongin. Walau sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jongin.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan langsung padaku bodoh. Bukannya mabuk seperti ini." Sehun masih saja memaki bahkan saat ia sudah sampai di apartemen Jongin. Untung saja Jongin belum mengganti _password _apartemennya yang masih menggunakan kombinasi angka kelahirannya dan Sehun.

"Sehun –_ah_!" Jongin mulai meracau saat Sehun sudah menidurkannya di atas ranjang. Sehun mendengus, ia melepaskan jas dan juga sepatu Jongin agar _namja _itu bisa tidur lebih nyaman. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tersentak, ia menatap Jongin yang sudah membuka lebar matanya. Tangannya digenggam saat ia sedang membuka dasi Jongin. "Jongin? Kau sudah sadar?" _Brugh—_Jongin menarik lengan Sehun hingga ikut terlentang di atas ranjang. Ia langsung menindih tubuh _namja _itu saat Sehun hendak bangkit.

"Jongin! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sehun mulai gugup. Tatapan sayu Jongin entah kenapa terlihat menakutkan untuknya.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, sekarang aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau bisa membuatku seperti orang frustasi seperti ini. Kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta, memberiku harapan palsu lalu kau hancurkan perasaanku begitu saja. Membohongiku hingga membuatku merasa seperti orang lain, lalu...,"

Belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan racauannya yang Sehun yakini masih terpengaruh alkohol, karena Sehun sendiri sudah menarik tengkuk Jongin mempertemukan bibir mereka. Inilah yang diinginkan Sehun, Jongin mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam benaknya. Tetapi, kenapa harus disaat mabuk seperti sekarang.

"_Mianhae_." Sehun melepaskan ciumannya yang hampir dibalas Jongin.

Jongin yang masih setengah sadar hanya menatap sendu wajah Sehun, menatap iris coklat yang sudah menjeratnya selama ini. Beberapa detik mereka bertahan saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing, kali ini giliran Jongin yang mempertemukan bibir mereka. Lebih agresif dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

_Pasrah—_Sehun pasrah. Ia hanya pasrah berada dibawah Jongin. Membiarkan _namja _yang berstatuskan sahabatnya itu mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya. Walau dalam kendali alkohol, Sehun tidak akan pernah menyesal telah memberikan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Setidaknya inilah hal terakhir yang bisa diberikannya pada Jongin.

Hatinya, tubuhnya biarlah Jongin yang memilikinya. Karena tidak mungkin? Ia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan Jongin layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya, ia tidak mungkin bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Jongin. Buku takdirnya telah memberikannya kenyataan. Kenyataan yang akan selalu disembunyikannya dari Jongin.

Sehun akan berbohong, bahkan mungkin sampai ajal menjemputnya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Langkah Sehun terseok-seok menahan perih saat ia baru saja tiba dirumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu kalau pergulatannya dengan Jongin semalam membuat tulang pinggulnya terasa bergeser. Sehun baru menyadarinya saat ia bangun saat fajar menyinsing. Sehun meringis mengingat bagaimana kondisi ranjang yang sangat berantakan saat ia terbangun dan keadaan Jongin yang tak kalah mengenaskannya dalam artian berbeda.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit dari area parkir menuju gedung rumah sakit, akhirnya Sehun bisa berjalan sedikit lebih normal. _Deg—_jantung Sehun tiba-tiba saja bertalu-talu dengan sangat kencang melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan ruang ICU dari kejauhan. Entah, karena rasa sakitnya yang sudah menghilang, langkah Sehun terasa sangat ringan melangkah menuju tempat Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_!"

Chanyeol tersentak, tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang sangat mendalam. Ia segera meraih Sehun kedalam dekapannya. "Ada apa? Kenapa _hyung _tidak berjaga di ruang rawat. Siapa yang ada didalam ruang ICU?"

Chanyeol menahan tubuh Sehun tetap dalam dekapannya, "Sehun –_ah, _sepertinya kau harus bersia—"

"_ANDWEE_! AKU TIDAK! TIDAK! _Eomma _pasti akan bertahan untukku." Sehun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Namun Chanyeol hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil menggeleng, tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada Sehun.

_Ceklek—_Pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Dokter ibu Sehun keluar dengan banyak keringat di keningnya. Padahal, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkeringat. Apalagi, saat ini sedang musim dingin. Sehun menelan ludah menatap sang dokter.

"Ibumu ingin berbicara denganmu." Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, Sehun masuk kedalam ruang ICU. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri bagaimana kondisi ibunya.

Langkah Sehun melambat, ia merasa seluruh udara disekitarnya berlari menjauh darinya membuatnya terasa tercekik. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang pesakitan. "_Eomma_!"

Suho membuka matanya, ia menoleh kearah Sehun lalu tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membuka alat bantu pernafasan yang menghalanginya berbicara. "Kemarilah dan peluk _eomma_." Sehun menurut, ia memberikan pelukannya pada sang ibu.

"Maafkan _eomma_. Gara-gara _eomma _kau sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Bagi _eomma_, dulu ataupun saat ini kau adalah malaikat kecil _eomma_. _Eomma_, menyayangimu. _Neoumu... neoumu... neoumu saranghae._" Suho mengambil nafas sejenak.

"_Hanboman_! Sekali saja, _eomma _meminta padamu. Tidak perduli sebesar apapun rasa bencimu pada Kris, _eomma _berharap kau mau mengakuinya sebagai ayahmu."

Sehun menggeleng, ia menggenggam erat jemari-jemari ibunya yang terasa tidak bertenaga. "Sehun! _Jeball_!" Sehun masih bersikukuh menggeleng, tangannya ia lepaskan dari jemari ibunya, Sehun berjalan mundur menjauhi ranjang ibunya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa!"

Sehun berbalik segera bergegas keluar dari ruang ICU. Sehun berlari cepat, menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari ruang ICU. Terlihat Kris yang terusik hingga akhirnya terbangun dengan teriakan Sehun. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak saat melihat Sehun masuk kedalam ruang ICU. Lalu beberapa detik ia berdiri diambang pintu, Kris melihat Sehun berlari meninggalkan ruang ICU dengan wajah sembab. Jantung Kris tiba-tiba saja berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kris akhirnya melangkah menuju ruang ICU. Matanya melirik sejenak pada ujung lorong dimana arah Sehun berlari yang disusul Chanyeol. Kris mencabut selang infus di lengannya sebelum masuk kedalam ruang ICU.

Kris terpaku, tungkai-tungkai kakinya melemas hingga membuatnya seolah tidak bisa melangkah menuju ranjang pesakitan yang sudah tidak jauh didepannya. Kris terpekur hingga membuatnya bersimpuh dilantai.

"Su—Suho."

Suara berat itu membuat Suho kembali membuka matanya ditengah-tengah usahanya menahan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, atau lebih tepatnya kearah Kris dengan pandangan sayu. Suho melukiskan senyum perih.

"Kris!"

Ia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Suho bergumam membuat Kris yang masih bersimpuh ditempatnya mencerna keadaan seolah tertampar—_tertampar kenyataan—_bahwa sosok yang terbaring lemah didepannya itu adalah Suho—_kekasih hatinya_.

"Maafkan aku. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit-langit ruang ICU. Bibirnya kembali mengukir senyum. Senyum miris. Ternyata ia tidak bermimpi. Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan do'anya dengan mempertemukannya dengan Kris sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

"Kemarilah!"

Kris meringis, ia bangkit dari posisinya mendekati ranjang Suho. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Kris mengangguk, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu membawa setengah badan Suho kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku. Ku mohon maafkan aku."

Suho meneteskan air mata, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah memberikan Sehun di dalam hidupku. Aku telah memaafkanmu dari jauh-jauh hari. Tolong jaga Sehun untukku. Cobalah menghilangkan rasa benci didalam dirinya. Percayalah, dia adalah anak yang sangat baik. Dia malaikat dalam hidupku." Suho menelan ludah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kaku disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau akan sembuh, demi Sehun. Bertahanlah kumohon, aku bahkan belum menebus kesalahanku."

Suho menggeleng, ia kembali menelan ludah lalu mendongak menatap Kris. "Aku mencintaimu Kris. Dulu, sekarang, dan akan menjadi selamanya." Gumam Suho terdengar sangat lemah.

Kris menahan nafas, apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga tega melukai malaikat seperti Suho dulu. "Aku—aku juga menci—" Kris tertegun, suara—_pip—_panjang dari monitor disampingnya seolah menghempaskan Kris dari bagian langit yang paling tinggi. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Kris menunduk menatap wajah Suho yang terlihat damai dengan mata terpejam dan bekas air mata di pipinya.

"_Andwee_! _Andwee_! NO... NO... NO... Kumohon jangan! NOOOOOO!"

Teriakan pilu Kris membuat _namja _yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka langsung jatuh berlutut di lantai. Sementara, _namja _yang satunya lagi hanya bisa ikut berlutut memberikan pelukannya sambil menangis pilu.

**END**

**.**

**Just Kidding!**

**. **

_**~To be Contiuned~**_

#HappySuhoDay

Saya adalah Suho _addicted_. Sebagian besar orang yang baca nih FF pasti udah tahu. Jadi maafkan saya, Suho memang harus jadi death chara di sini. Ngahakkk... KaiHun Lovely Day nanti Chapter terakhir yoo. Okelah, See you next chapter..


	9. Chapter 9

"_Eungh..."_

Cahaya hangat matahari yang menerpa wajah tan milik Jongin memaksa pemiliknya untuk membuka mata. Jongin meringis merasakan denyutan kecil di kepalanya. _Ukh—_Jongin kembali meringis saat kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Ingatannya berputar samar dikepalanya yang sedang berdenyut pusing.

Jongin teringat tentang kejadian kemarin, dimana Sehun mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya pada semua orang termasuk dirinya. Lalu, setelah ia pergi ke bar dan minum alkohol yang sangat banyak. Samar-samar, ia mengingat kalau semalam ia mendengar Minseok menyebut nama Sehun. _Ah, _pasti _namja _itu yang sudah membawanya semalam ke apartemennya.

Jongin beranjak ingin segera membasahi tenggorokannya di dapur. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat sekelabat ingatan samar-samar kembali melintas di otaknya. "_Sss.. Jongin –ah, pelan-pelan... appayo..."_

_Glek—_Jongin menelan ludah. Ia menunduk memperhatikan kembali penampilannya yang ternyata hanya memakai boxer. Pikirannya kembali diperkuat saat ingatan Sehun mendesah dibawahnya kembali berputar di kepalanya. Jongin terperangah, apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

Tiba-tiba saja rasa dahaganya menghilang, ia kembali masuk kedalam kamar lalu memakai bajunya dengan asal. Ia harus menemui Sehun berharap apa yang dilakukannya semalam hanyalah mimpi—_ekhem—_menyenangkannya saja.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau—"_

_Shit—_Jongin mengumpat. Jangan-jangan sekarang Sehun sedang marah besar padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lepas kendali seperti itu. _Alkohol sialan_, Jongin kembali mengumpat sambil terus menghubungi ponsel Sehun. Ia tidak perduli kalau waktu sudah menujukkan pukul sepuluh yang berarti ia sudah membolos kerja. Ia juga tidak perduli kalau tiba-tiba saja saat ini turun salju. Saat ini, Sehun jauh lebih penting. _Benar—_Sehun jauh lebih penting di atas segala-galanya. Setidaknya itu—_baginya_.

"_Kabar duka datang dari keluarga Choi. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Choi telah meninggal pukul 6:15 tadi pagi. Jasadnya langsung dikremasikan dan sedang menuju pemakaman saat ini—"_

_Deg—_Jongin yang sudah berada di pinggir pintu taxi yang ditahannya terhenti. Ia menoleh pada layar besar yang memang terpasang untuk pemasangan iklan. Jongin tertegun melihat Sehun yang sedang memakai pakaian hitam memeluk sebuah guci yang Jongin yakini adalah abu ibunya.

"_Ahjusshie, _kepemakaman daerah _gwangju._"

Taxi yang membawa Jongin pun melesat pergi menuju alamat yang ditujukan oleh Jongin.

**OooooooooO**

**Truth, Cry and Lie**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol and Other.**

**Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, KaiLu, ChanHun**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**ai, **_**M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst &amp; Other.**

**Desclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Cast dan latar tempat hanya pinjaman. Nggak ada maksud lain dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk menghibur.**

**So hope you enjoy^^**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapter 9**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Sehun kembali teringat saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Ia teringat saat ibunya memarahinya hanya karena Sehun telat pulang. Lalu, Sehun akan dihukumnya untuk berdiri dipojokan selama berjam-jam dengan satu kaki terangkat keatas. Saat selesai menjalankan hukuman, Sehun akan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada ibunya.

Sehun marah. Tentu saja, ia sedang marah. Namun, saat sang ibu masuk kedalam kamarnya membawakannya makanan kesukaannya lalu mengompres kakinya yang kesemutan, kemarahan Sehun langsung menghilang. Kata-kata ibunya yang mengatakan kalau ia sangat menyayangi Sehun selalu menjadi pengantar tidurnya walau saat itu ia sudah berusia tiga belas tahun.

Saat berumur tiga belas tahun, Sehun memang memilih untuk hidup berdua dengan ibunya dan meninggalkan kediaman kakeknya. Tetapi, walaupun begitu, Sehun dan ibunya tetap sering berkunjung di akhir pekan. Ia akan bermain dengan Chanyeol sementara ibunya membantu kakeknya menanam bunga. Saat itu, Sehun tidak pernah terfikirkan bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan hidup tanpa ibunya. Saat menginjak usia lima belas tahun, saat itulah Sehun tahu. Ibunya mengidap penyakit. Penyakit langka yang di turunkan gen neneknya yang tidak pernah Sehun lihat kecuali dari bingkai foto besar yang terpajang di ruang keluarga kediaman kakeknya.

Suho terlihat baik-baik saja. Ibunya masih terlihat seperti orang sehat yang selalu memasak dan mendengarkan ceritanya ketika sedang kesal dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Sehun tentu saja merasa senang, karena Sehun berfikir ibunya masih akan bertahan untuk waktu yang lama. Hingga suatu hari, Sehun pernah bertanya tentang keberadaan ayahnya. Sehun menyesalinya, karena ia bisa melihat raut wajah ibunya terlihat terluka ketika ia menanyakan itu. Sehun pun berjanji tidak akan pernah bertanya apa-apa lagi tentang ayahnya. Toh, pada kenyataannya tanpa seorang ayahpun, Sehun sudah hidup bahagia bersama ibunya, kakeknya dan Chanyeol.

Dan diusinya yang 22 tahun saat ini, Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat senyum lembut ibunya. Tidak akan mendapatkan pelukan hangat ibunya. Disaat kenyataan pahit masih saja menyiksa batinnya, sang ibu telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Sehun memang pernah membayangkan kalau waktu ini pasti akan datang. Namun, Sehun tidak pernah berfikir kalau waktu itu ternyata adalah saat ini.

Sehun mematung menatap gundukan tanah didepannya. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Sehun bahkan tidak merasakan dinginnya butiran salju yang sedang mengiringi kepergian ibunya. Di antara semua orang yang datang, hanya dirinya yang tidak memakai mantel. Saat ini, ia hanya tinggal bertiga bersama dengan Kris dan Luhan. Ayah dan suadara tirinya. Sementara, kakeknya memang tidak pernah muncul, dan Chanyeol. Sehun meminta agar _namja _itu menunggunya di mobil saja.

"Sehun! Ayo pulang. Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada di sini."

Suara Kris menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh menatap tajam Kris yang sedang di papah Luhan di bawah payung. "Pergi! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" _Dingin dan menusuk—_Setelah ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, kalimat dingin itulah yang pertama kali terucap dibibir Sehun.

"Sehun! Ibu—"

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama ibuku." Sela Sehun, matanya memicing tajam. Kris menghela nafas, ia tahu Sehun mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya. Kris berbalik meminta Luhan mengikutinya. Saat ini Sehun sedang butuh waktu sendiri. Terlebih lagi, ia juga sedang sakit. Kris pun beranjak meninggalkan area makam bersama dengan Luhan.

Sehun kembali terpaku menatap makam ibunya setelah kepergian Kris dan Luhan. Tanah merah didepannya sudah mulai menjadi putih tertutupi butiran salju. Angin dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja dan jas tidak ia perdulikan. Nyatanya didalam hatinya jauh berkali lipat terasa dingin dan menyesakkan.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Suasana pemakaman semakin terasa mencekam dengan turunnya salju, Jongin berhenti sejenak mengedarkan pandanganya di sekitar makam. Saat matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Jongin pun segera bergegas menuju orang itu.

"Sehun!"

Sehun bergeming. Pandangannya masih kosong menatap makam didepannya, tidak perduli kalau di bahunya sudah menumpuk banyak salju. Jongin melepaskan mantelnya lalu memakaikannya di tubuh Sehun.

"Hey!"

Jongin memaksa tubuh Sehun menghadapnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah pucat itu semakin memucat dengan hidung dan bibir yang memerah karena dingin. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Jongin mengusap wajah Sehun berharap ia bisa membagi sedikit kehangatan walau kondisinya sendiri tidak bisa dibilang hangat.

Merasakan kehangatan diwajahnya, Sehun akhirnya sadar. Ia menatap Jongin sejenak sebelum menubruk _namja _itu dengan sebuah pelukan. Sehun menangis dalam diam menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang ada didalam hatinya. Terdengar isakan kecil menandakan bahwa Sehun benar-benar mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang ada didalam benaknya.

Jongin tersenyum membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia menatap gundukan tanah yang sudah tertutupi hampir tertutupi salju seluruhnya. Didalam hati Jongin berjanji di depan makam ibu Sehun, ia akan selalu berada didekat _namja _itu apapun yang terjadi.

Tidak jauh dari sana, _namja _tampan yang sedang berada di bawah payung hitam itu hanya bisa tersenyum. _Senyum pahit—_yang menandakan bahwa ia memang tidak akan bisa memiliki Sehun seutuhnya. Lagipula siapa dirinya? Dia hanya seorang anak yang di asuh. Selama ini, dia—_Chanyeol—_memang memendam perasaan pada Sehun. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin mengungkapkannya yang mungkin akan membuat Sehun berbalik membencinya.

Chanyeol berbalik lalu menoleh kebelakang sejenak, helaan nafas terhembus dari mulutnya hingga mengeluarkan asap. Dibawah guyuran butiran salju, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area makam dengan payung hitamnya. Berharap, perasaannya pada Sehun akan menghilang seiring dengan langkah kakinya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Di kediaman Siwon. _Namja _parubaya itu kini tengah duduk bersandar menatap pigura foto milik Suho dan istrinya. Pikirannya terbang ke masa dimana saat kehadiran Suho dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Kebahagiaannya saat itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Suho kecil, putih bersih dan begitu mungil.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Siwon melewatkan pertumbuhan Suho. Mulai saat dia merangkak, belajar berjalan dan berlari dengan sangat lincah. Siwon menyaksikannya bersama dengan istrinya hingga umur Suho menginjak 17 tahun.

Saat Suho kehilangan ibunya karena penyakit yang belum ada obatnya, Suho terpuruk dan akhirnya di kenalkan pada perasaan cinta. Perasaan yang membuat Suho menjadi anak yang membangkang dan pergi meninggalkannya di rumah yang begitu luas ini. Siwon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sangat menyayangi Suho dan membiarkan anak itu mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. 23 tahun telah berlalu dan kini Suho sudah lelah menghadapi penyakitnya. Anak itu menyerah meninggalkannya dan juga anak yang sangat di cintainya. Sehun.

Siwon mendesah, ia mengangkat badannya berdiri menghampiri foto Suho. "Sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu disana sayang. Aku berjanji akan membuat Sehun tidak merasakan sakit yang kalian rasakan. Sudah cukup aku membiarkan kalian pergi dari hidupku begitu cepat." Siwon mengusap wajah Suho yang ada di dalam pigura bergantian dengan pigura istrinya. Guratan sedih begitu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Sementara di luar pintu, Chanyeol hanya bisa ikut meneteskan air mata melihat orang yang begitu disayangi dan di hormatinya terlihat begitu rapuh dan tidak berdaya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah kematian Suho. Semuanya berubah, Sehun memilih untuk tinggal dikediaman kakeknya bersama dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menemui siapapun bahkan Jongin sekalipun. Terhitung sudah banyak panggilan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya dan beratus-ratus pesan yang kebanyakan berasal dari Jongin dan juga rekan-rekan kerjanya di perusahaan.

"Hari ini ayahmu akan di operasi. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

Sehun diam. Pandangannya hanya terpaku keluar balkon dan hamparan rumput hijau yang tertutupi salju di atasnya. Ia tidak perduli atau lebih tepatnya berusaha tidak perduli. Tentu saja, Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana Kris terlihat sangat mencintai ibunya disaat-saat nafas terakhir ibunya. Namun, Sehun tidak ingin menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk mengakui bahwa Kris adalah ayahnya. Ia tetap akan menganggap bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal, setidaknya itulah pemikirannya saat ini.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, ia meletakkan nampan berisi coklat panas dan juga _cake _kesukaan Sehun di atas nakas lalu duduk disamping Sehun di pinggir ranjang. "Dari dulu. Aku sangat ingin melihat bagaimana rupa ayah dan ibuku. Saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil mengingat wajah mereka. Aku tidak tahu, tetapi jika aku punya kesempatan sedikit saja aku sangat ingin melihat wajah mereka. Tidakkah kau merasa bersyukur? Ayahmu masih hidup Sehun –_ah_, dia masih ada dan membutuhkan dukunganmu. Sebenci-bencinya kau pada ayahmu, kau seharusnya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kris adalah ayahmu yang sangat dicintai ibumu."

Sehun masih bergeming. Walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, namun Chanyeol tahu, Sehun mendengarnya.

"Ayolah! Setidaknya ucapkan salam perpihasan untuk ayahmu dan Jongin."

_Jongin—_ah benar. Sehun seharusnya menemui Jongin. Ia tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun lagi pada _namja _itu.

"_Hyung_! Ayo temani aku."

Senyum Chanyeol terlukis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengacak surai coklat milik Sehun. "Sebelum itu, habiskan coklat panas buatanku. Aku sudah besusah payah membuatnya." Walau hanya senyum tipis, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa melihat senyum adiknya itu.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Setelah ini kau akan kehilangan salah satu ginjalmu. Kau tidak apa-apa akan itu?" Luhan menggeleng, ia tersenyum pada ayahnya. Luhan sudah mulai bisa menerima semuanya. Walau saat ini ia sedang tidak punya apa-apa, setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin sendiri, sedangkan ibunya berada di panti rehabilitasi.

"Bukankah itu yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang anak? Walau aku terlahir bukan karena cinta. Tetapi, aku tahu _Daddy, _mencintaiku melebihi siapapun."

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia benar-benar bahagia memiliki Luhan. Walau kebahagiaannya belum terasa lengkap karena Sehun belum juga mau memaafkan dirinya, tetapi ia tetap bersyukur. "Setelah ini, _Daddy _berjanji akan berusaha lebih keras."

"_Gwaenchana, _sekarang giliranku yang berusaha keras. _Daddy_ tinggal diam dan lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengembalikan semuanya." Luhan berlutut di depan kursi roda ayahnya. Ia dan Kris sudah memakai pakaian untuk operasi.

"Apa—"

"Luhan –_sshi_, anda harus ikut saya terlebih dulu." Dokter yang akan menangani operasi Kris muncul. Luhan mengangguk lalu berdiri, ia memberikan pelukannya pada Kris sebelum mengikuti langkah sang dokter menuju ruang operasi.

_Ceklek—_pintu kembali terbuka membuat Kris menoleh langsung kearah pintu. "Ada apa—" Suara Kris tiba-tiba saja tertelan di tenggorokannya melihat sosok yang sekarang berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia menelan ludah ingin menangis melihat Sehun berdiri disana. Kecemasannya tentang Sehun menghilang setelah melihat anak itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sehun memalingkan wajah sejenak mengambil nafas dan mengembuskannya. Ia beralih menatap Kris. "Aku—aku ingin pamit padamu." Sehun menunduk tidak berani menatap Kris lebih lama. Kris mengerinyit, ia memutar roda kursinya mendekati Sehun.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Am—Amerika." Mata sipit Kris membulat, ia meraih tangan Sehun yang untung saja tidak ditepis oleh _namja _itu. "Kenapa? Jika, karenaku. Biar aku saja yang pergi dari negara ini. Aku akan pergi ke China dan menetap disana. Kau tidak perlu pergi untuk menghindariku."

Sehun menggeleng, ia kembali menelan ludah. "_Aniyo_." Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris membuat sang ayah terlihat kecewa.

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua milikmu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Kris menunduk masih terlihat sangat kecewa dengan keputusan Sehun. Ia bahkan rela jika Sehun mengambil nyawa atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. "Kau harus sembuh. Demi keluargamu dan demi—_aku, appa._" Seperti lubang besar yang tertutupi timbunan, Kris merasa kalau dadanya terasa seperti dipenuhi banyak udara membuatnya bisa bernafas legah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya ingin menatap Sehun, namun ternyata _namja _itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Kris mendorong kursinya keluar ruangan ingin menatap kepergian Sehun.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik."

Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian Chanyeol. Jika boleh jujur, sekarang ia benar-benar legah. Rasa benci itu pasti masih ada, namun ia tidak menyesali keputusannya membiarkan lidahnya berucap memanggil Kris dengan sebutan ayah. Bukan sebuah janji, tetapi Sehun memang ingin melakukannya. Setidaknya, walau hanya sekali. Ia sudah pernah memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan ayah.

Sekarang giliran Jongin? _Ah, _bagaimana menjelaskannya pada sahabat tercintanya itu yah?

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Terhitung sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Sejak Sehun menghubunginya dan meminta bertemu di cafe favorite mereka, Jongin hanya terdiam menatap kopinya yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas. Jongin bahkan tidak memperdulikan kalau ia akan dimarahi ayahnya karena membolos di jam kerja. Ia tidak perduli. Ia sudah merindukan Sehun, ingin tahu keadaan _namja _itu. Menanyakan kabar juga menanyakan perihal Sehun yang tidak pernah mengangkat panggilannya atau sekedar membalas pesannya.

Namun kesenangan Jongin bertemu Sehun lenyap seketika saat mendengar penyataan _namja _itu. "Jongin –_ah_!"

Jongin tersenyum miris, ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun mencoba tersenyum. "Jangan melupakanku disana. Kau harus sering-sering menghubungiku. Jika, kau bertemu dengan seorang yang lebih baik menjadi sahabatmu daripada aku, aku benar-benar berharap kau tidak akan melupakanku."

"Tidak Jongin. Aku kesana bukan untuk mencari teman, tetapi...,"

Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak boleh memberitahu apa-apa pada Jongin. "Tetapi untuk urusan bisnis." Lanjutnya ragu.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia meraih gelas kopinya lalu meneguknya sekaligus hingga tidak bersisa. "Apa sudah selesai? Kurasa aku harus segera kembali kekantor." Sehun langsung menahan lengan Jongin saat _namja _itu hendak meninggalkannya.

"_Mianhae_. Aku...,"

Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dilengannya, ia beralih memberikan pelukannya pada Sehun sebagai tanda persahabatannya, sahabat. Yah selamanya hanya sahabat. "Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf padahal kau tidak pernah kesalahan padaku?" Sehun mengendorkan pelukannya, "Oh yah? Apa malam itu? Saat kau membawaku pulang ke apartemen, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jongin yakin kalau wajah Sehun sempat memerah, "Memangnya terjadi apa?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Tidak ada yah? Apa aku mimpi?" Sebenarnya, Sehun sedikit kecewa karena Jongin melupakannya. Padahal, itu adalah yang pertama baginya.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau akan berangkat besok?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku akan mengantarmu kalau aku bisa." Sehun tersenyum berharap Jongin benar-benar datang untuk mengantarnya. Bagaimana kalau di Amerika nanti ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat Jongin jika seandainya saja pengobatannya gagal.

"Aku berharap Jongin."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Jongin berbohong. Nyatanya walau ia punya kesempatan untuk mengantar kepergian Sehun, ia memilih duduk dibelakang mejanya memandang datar layar komputernya yang menampilkan walpaper foto Sehun. Menyakitkan, bagaimana bisa ia mengantar kepergian Sehun sementara hatinya sedang kacau saat ini.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif terus menghantui Jongin. Bagaimana kalau Sehun menemukan pasangan hidupnya disana lalu hidup bahagia dan melupakannya? Apa ia akan sanggup menerimanya sementara ia masih –_atau mungkin akan selalu—_mencintai Sehun.

Berpaling?

Jongin tidak pernah berfikir untuk berpaling. Benih cintanya yang sudah ia pupuk semenjak pertama kali bertemu Sehun hingga saat ini tidak akan mudah begitu saja dimusnahkan. Jongin mendesah frsutasi, ia ingin melihat Sehun. Namun sebagian dirinya melarang. Ia tidak akan sanggup melepas Sehun. Tidak akan pernah. Dan karena itulah, Jongin kembali meraih berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksanya mencoba menghilangkan Sehun dari pikirannya.

Sementara itu di bandara. Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk bandara. Pesawatnya akan lepas landas lima belas menit lagi. Dan orang yang diharapkannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kedatangannya. Pesannya pun sama sekali tidak dibalas.

"Kalau aku jadi Jongin, aku juga pasti tidak akan datang. Bagaimana mungkin aku merelakan orang aku cintai pergi meninggalkanku didepan mataku."

Chanyeol menyahut membuat pandangan Sehun teralih kepadanya. Sehun mengigit bibirnya, ia menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku mengerti. Ayo kita segera pergi." Sehun menyeret kopernya menyusul langkah Chanyeol menuju tempat _chek-in _tiket. Sekali lagi Sehun menoleh kebelakang, dan seperti kata Chanyeol. Jongin tidak akan datang—_mengantarnya pergi_.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Satu minggu kemudian..._

"HOWEKKK... HOWEKKK... HOWEKKK..."

Chanyeol meringis melihat Sehun terus saja memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang hanya berupa air. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun sangat jarang makan membuatnya terpaksa harus mendapatkan nutrisi tambahan berupa cairan agar kekebalan tubuh Sehun tetap kuat.

"Dia mual lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menatap sang dokter yang menangani pengobatan Sehun. Sementara sebelah tangannya memijit leher Sehun. "Apa efek obatnya memang seperti ini?"

Sang dokter menggeleng, "Aku belum memberinya obat apa-apa. Pengobatan Sehun adalah dengan membunuh gen asli dalam tubuhnya dan diganti dengan gen baru agar keturunannya tidak akan mengidap penyakit yang sama seperti Sehun."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mengerinyit.

"Sehun hamil. _He_ _is pregnant._"

"_MWOOO_?"

_**~To be Contiuned~**_

_**.**_

_**For ending chapter, I have two choice.**_

_**Sehun or baby who died? **_

_**Your answer will decide.**_

_**I'm wait.**_

_**Review?**_


	10. Chapter 10 (END)

**OooooooooO**

**Truth, Cry, And Lie**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol and Other.**

**Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, KaiLu, ChanHun**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**ai, **_**M-PREG, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst &amp; Other.**

**Desclaimer : FF ini punya saya. Cast dan latar tempat hanya pinjaman. Nggak ada maksud lain dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk menghibur.**

**So hope you enjoy^^**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapter 10 (END)**

**ooooOOOOoooo**

_4 Bulan kemudian..._

Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Benar-benar seperti semula. Wu Corp telah bebas dari hutang dan kini Kris sudah kembali menjadi direktur di Perusahaannya itu. Luhan pun sudah kembali bekerja, bahkan sekarang Luhan sedang mengembangkan perusahaannya di China. Namun, berita baik itu sama sekali tidak berdampak pada Jongin.

Jongin bekerja siang dan malam tanpa lelah. Pergi kesana-kemari melakukan pertemuan dengan ralasi-relasi penting ayahnya tanpa protes sama sekali. Hanya dengan itu saja, ia bisa melupakan semuanya. Menghilangkan pikirannya bahwa sahabatnya, cintanya sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Tidak ada yang saling menghubungi, baik Sehun maupun Jongin. Mereka memutuskan kontak seolah-olah persahabatan mereka juga hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang tidak berarti apa-apa seiring dengan terungkapnya identitas Sehun yang sebenarnya.

"Ambillah cuti beberapa hari. Tidak perduli sekeras apapun, kau juga tidak bisa memaksa tubuhmu. Lagipula, kalau kau ingin! Kau bisa menemui Sehun di Amerika." Pagi itu saat sarapan, Tuan Kim mengeluarkan rasa perhatiannya pada anaknya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera pergi."

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Mereka memang menginginkan Jongin serius dalam pekerjaannya tapi tidak dengan menyiksa diri seperti ini. "Sudahlah, setelah ini anak itu pasti akan meminta libur panjang."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"_Kkeojalnim_! Ada yang ingin menemui anda." Jongin yang tengah mengisi daftar absennya mendongak menatap resepsionis. "Siapa?" Jongin menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh sang resepsionis. Ia mengerinyit pelan melihat seorang _namja _parubaya juga seorang yang cukup familiar diingatannya.

_Tunggu dulu_? Bukankah itu Kim Jongdae? Sekretaris keluarga Choi yang bekerja dengan Wu Corp. Dengan langkah ringan, Jongin menghampiri _namja _parubaya itu. Ia membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda rasa sopannya.

"_Annyeong sajanim, _Saya Kim Jongin. Apa anda punya keperluan penting menemui saya?"

Siwon tersenyum samar melihat Jongin dari atas sampai bawah membuat Jongin sedikit salah tingkah. "Aku punya permintaan untukmu."

"Permintaan?"

"Kau harus menemui Sehun di Amerika. Dan lagi, kau juga harus menandatangani sesuatu." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Bersiaplah! Aku akan menceritakannya saat di pesawat." Entah angin darimana, Jongin akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, entah apa? Yang Jongin tahu hatinya berubah menjadi gelisah setelahnya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Ataksia. Sebuah penyakit saraf yang bisa melumpuhkan siapa saja yang mengidapnya. Belum ada obat yang cocok untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu. Ataksia merupakan penyakit turunan, ibu juga nenek Sehun meninggal karenanya. Saat ini penyakit bersarang di dalam tubuh Sehun. _

_Ada sebuah teknik penyembuhan terbaru yang digunakan oleh para ahli saraf di Amerika. Mereka menggunakan teknik laser untuk membunuh inti sel dalam tubuh Sehun dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tetapi..._

_Itu tidak akan pernah bisa mereka lakukan karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menyetujuinya. Sudah 4 bulan lamanya, Sehun hidup tanpa obat dan merasa kesakitan hampir setiap harinya. Alasannya? Jongin yang saat itu mendengarnya di dalam pesawat seolah di dorong dari dalam pesawat hingga terjatuh ke tempat yang paling dalam._

_Sehun hamil? Dan Sehun hamil anaknya. Sehun menolak menjalani pengobatan karena tidak ingin melukai janin yang ada di dalam dirinya. Sehun menolak menggugurkan anaknya memilih menahan rasa sakit selama 4 bulan terakhir ini. _

Jongin terpaku di tempat melihat Sehun yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pesakitan. Dari ekspresinya, Jongin tahu kalau saat ini Sehun tengah menahan sakit sambil memejamkan mata. Sahabatnya, kekasih hatinya, apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa di saat ia mengira bahwa Sehun tengah bersenang-senang di negeri orang, justru yang dilihatnya Sehun kini tengah mempertahankan hidupnya sendirian menahan sakit.

"Kau harus segera menandatangi itu Jongin. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Jongin menoleh mendapati Chanyeol. Penampilannya terlihat lebih rapi dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Walaupun seperti itu, Chanyeol masih terlihat sangat kacau. Pasti _namja _itu berusaha mati-matian membujuk Sehun untuk menggugurkan anak Sehun juga—_anaknya_.

Semua ini salahnya? Andai saja ia bisa mengendalikan diri, mungkin sekarang Sehun sedang bersamanya dengan wajah datar dan senyum cerianya saat mereka sedang bercanda bersama. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Sehun atau anaknya?

"AKHHH!"

Suara pekikan kesakitan Sehun menyadarkan Jongin. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jongin akhirnya menandatangani surat pernyataan bahwa sebagai ayah dari anak yang di kandung Sehun, ia berhak menggugurkan anak Sehun agar Sehun bisa segera melakukan pengobatannya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Maafkan aku—_anakku_."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Jika takdir adalah penentu segalanya, jika takdir adalah sesuatu yang sudah tertulis dengan sangat rapi di sepanjang jalan hidup seseorang maka, Jongin akan percaya itu. Percaya bahwa pertemuannya dengan Sehun, persahabatannya yang terjalin lama adalah sebuah jalan takdir untuknya. Seperti lantai marmer putih yang dipijaknya saat ini. Jongin merasa hatinya hampa namun terselip kelegahan luar biasa.

_Ceklek—_reflek Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Ia berjalan menghampiri seorang dokter yang keluar dari sana. Chanyeol sudah berdiri lebih dulu di depan sang dokter dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan akan sadar beberapa jam lagi."

Satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Jongin tanpa sadar melukiskan senyum. Seperti terbebas dari rantai panjang yang mengikatnya, Jongin merasa kalau saat ini ia bisa berlari dengan bebas tanpa ragu lagi. Mulai saat ini ia tidak akan ragu lagi memilih jalannya sendiri. Ia tidak akan ragu lagi untuk menggapai kebahagiannya bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_Dua hari kemudian..._

Serak, pusing dan sedikit rasa pahit di tenggorokannya, membuat Sehun akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya. Sehun menggerang pelan mencoba mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya, selang infus tertancap di lengannya, pakaiannya pun sudah terganti dengan pakaian pasien operasi. Tunggu dulu? Operasi?

_Anakku?_

Sehun langsung meraba perutnya tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi di dalam sana. _Ceklek_—seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya namun, Sehun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Ia sedang sibuk mengira-ngira apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak? Anaknya masih hidup dalam dirinya bukan? Dia tidak keguguran bukan? Atau digugurkan?

"Akhirnya kau sadar, sebentar! Aku akan memanggilkan dokter."

"Dimana anakku _hyung_?"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di depan pintu. Ia berbalik menatap Sehun dengan perasaan cemas. "It—itu?"

"DIMANA ANAKKU _HYUNG_? AKU YAKIN KAU MENDENGARKU!" Murka Sehun melepas selang infusnya lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan jalan terseok-seok karena kondisi tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemah.

"Sehun! Maafkan _hyung_. Anakmu sudah—"

"_Andwee_! _Andwee_!" Sehun menggeleng frustasi, "Atas persetujuan siapa _hyung _membunuh anakku? Kau pembunuh _hyung_." Chanyeol meringis pelan melihat kondisi Sehun, ia mencoba mendekap tubuh Sehun namun segera di tepis oleh _namja _itu.

"Keluar _hyung_! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah pembunuh anakku."

"Sehun! _Jeball_!"

"KU BILANG KELUAR!" Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, ia akhirnya berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah terduduk di lantai, mungkin karena dia sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya berdiri terlalu lama.

"Anakku! Maafkan aku... maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."

_Ceklek—_pintu kembali terbuka. Sehun membuang nafas sejenak hendak memarahi Chanyeol yang sepertinya masuk kembali keruangannya. "_Hyung _tidak mendengarku? Ku bilang ke—" Kalimat Sehun terpotong saat ia melihat dengan jelas orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jo—Jongin?"

"Yah? Ini aku Sehun." Jongin menunduk membatu Sehun berdiri kembali, ia menuntun Sehun menuju ranjangnya kembali. "Apa yang kau rasakan hem?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

Jongin tersenyum miris sejenak. "Maafkan aku. Akulah pembunuh anakmu, _anakku_. Akulah pembunuhnya Sehun."

"Jongin?" Jongin langsung mengusap air mata Sehun yang mengalir dengan lancar di kedua pipi tirus sahabatnya itu tanpa perduli kalau kini ia pun sedang meneteskan air mata. "Pergi Jongin!" Sehun memalingkan wajah berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Jongin darinya.

"Sehun!"

"KU BILANG PERGIII!" Sehun kembali beteriak, tidak perduli kalau tenggorokannya masih sangat sakit. "Kau sudah membunuh anakku. Bagaimana mungkin kau membunuh anakmu sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Jongin menggeleng berusaha kembali meraih tubuh Sehun. "_Jeongmal mianhae, _aku tidak bisa memilih antara dirimu dan dirinya. Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menahan sakit seperti beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tetap saja, itu bukan alasan yang bisa membenarkanmu membunuh anakku Jongin. Kau pembunuh!" Jongin membiarkan Sehun memukul dadanya, tidak sakit sebenarnya. Yang di dalam sana nyatanya jauh lebih sakit.

"Dengarkan aku Sehun! Apa kau ingin anak itu bernasib sama denganmu saat dia lahir nanti. Kau ingin melihatnya menahan sakit _eoh_? Maafkan aku Sehun. Anggap saja aku egois karena mengorbankan dirinya demi dirimu. Tapi aku berjanji, _dia _akan kembali pada kita. Pasti!"

Sehun berhenti memberontak, "Kembali? Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin dia yang sudah kau bunuh akan kembali _eoh_?" Jongin mendesah pelan, setidaknya Sehun sudah lebih tenang. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang biarkan dokter memeriksamu, Ok!"

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Seminggu setelahya, kesehatan Sehun sudah membaik dan bisa dikatakan hampir sembuh total. Tentu saja itu kabar yang membahagiakan untuk Chanyeol, Siwon dan juga Jongin. Kabar buruknya, Sehun tidak pernah mau menemui siapapun termasuk Jongin selama ia di rawat. Ia hanya membiarkan seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruanganya juga dengan dokternya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tahu, Sehun pasti masih sangat marah. Mati-matian Sehun mempertahankan anaknya, namun pada akhirnya ia juga harus kehilangan.

"Kau ingin pulang?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia melirik Sehun yang tengah terlelap. Maklum saja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat. Saat-saat seperti inilah mereka bisa melihat Sehun tanpa harus membuat _namja _itu marah besar.

"Sehun sudah sembuh. Aku punya tanggung jawab yang tidak boleh aku abaikan terus menerus di _seoul_. Lagipula, Sehun juga tidak mau menemuiku." Chanyeol mendesah ikut melirik Sehun yang seperti Jongin.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi. Aku sudah memesan tiketnya. Tapi, bolehkah kau memberikan waktu untukku dengan Sehun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan langkah pelan meninggalkan Jongin bersama Sehun yang sedang terlelap. Sebenarnya ia ingin menahan Jongin, Sehun pasti akan lebih tenang jika ada Jongin, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa _namja _itu. Jongin punya tanggung jawab lain, dan menyelamatkan hidup Sehun sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kau memaafkanku." Jongin mulai bercerita, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun sambil menatapi wajah damai _namja _itu dengan penerangan cahaya bulan. "Tapi, aku tahu kau mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkanku."

"Hey! Seharusnya aku juga marah. Kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku. Kau menanggung beban dan rasa sakit sendirian. Aku ingin kau berbagi denganku Sehun, nyatanya seberapa banyak rahasia yang kau sembunyikan darikupun aku tetap tidak bisa marah." Jongin menjeda untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. "Saat aku tahu ternyata malam itu benar-benar bukan mimpi dan kau malah mempertahankan anakku, aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama padaku? Apa kau juga mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintaimu? Dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Kau itu hanya terlalu baik untuk membunuh bayi yang sama sekali tidak berdosa bukan? Dan bukan karena kau juga punya perasaan yang sama padaku. Yah, itu sudah pasti. Selama ini hanya aku yang mencintaimu dan punya perasaan lebih."

Jongin memalingkan wajah sejenak. "Aku bahagia melihatmu sembuh Sehun. Kau harus hidup bahagia setelah ini _arrachi_? Kau boleh melupakanku sebagai masa lalu kelammu, tapi aku berharap kau tidak lagi membenciku. Aku akan pergi besok pagi. Entah kita akan bertemu atau tidak, aku hanya berharap jika memang kita akan di pertemukan oleh takdir kembali, semoga semuanya berjalan jauh lebih baik dari sekarang."

"Terima kasih Sehun. Kau sudah hadir di dalam hidupku. Tadinya, aku berencana jika kau memaafkanku, aku membawamu pulang ke _seoul_ dan kita akan menikah disana. Hidup dengan bahagia dengan anak-anak yang lucu. Ah, bukankah mimpiku terlalu tinggi? Sudahlah, sepertinya aku mulai berbicara asal karena kelelahan." Jongin beranjak dari ranjang Sehun, ia menarik selimut Sehun hingga menutupi dada _namja _itu.

_Cup—_sebuah ciuman singkat di dahi Sehun, Jongin berikan. "Selamat tinggal dan berbahagialah Sehun. Namun, jika kau tidak merasa bahagia, datanglah padaku _arrachi_?" Dan Jongin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Sehun yang hanya disinari cahaya temaram bulan.

Satu hal yang Jongin tidak tahu bahwa setelah kepergiannya, mata yang terpejam itu terbuka menampilkan iris coklatnya yang indah.

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Sehun terjaga semalaman, _namja _itu hanya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya memandang kosong keluar jendela. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan Jongin semalam. Hari ini Jongin akan pergi meninggalkannya dan mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Sehun yakin itu? Dari ruangannya ia bisa melihat Jongin yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol di parkiran.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Di sisi lain ia masih ingin Jongin tinggal menemaninya. Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Jongin. Ia sudah menyembunyikan banyak hal pada Jongin. Dan Jongin masih tetap mencintainya sampai sebesar ini.

Cinta?

Di antara kebenaran, tangisan dan kebohongan yang sudah diberikannya pada Jongin, nyatanya _namja _itu masih tetap mencintainya tanpa banyak bertanya. Jongin rela melakukan apapun untuknya selama ini dan kenapa ia tidak bisa menyadari sebesar apa rasa cinta _namja _itu padanya.

Tidak!

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia berlari keluar dari ruangannya ingin mengejar Jongin yang sudah masuk ke dalam taxi yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Jongin, seharusnya ia yang bersalah? Selama ini dirinyalah yang bersalah. Seharusnya Jonginlah yang berhak marah padanya.

"Sehun!"

"Dimana Jongin?"

"Dia baru saja pergi. Apa yang kau—"

"Taxi!" Tanpa perduli kalau ia masih memakai piyama rumah sakit bahkan lebih parahnya ia tidak membawa uang, Sehun langsung menahan taxi yang lewat di depannya mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol yang mungkin khawatir padanya.

"_Please? Take me to the airport!"_

"_Yes_, _serf_!"

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

"Sepertinya Sehun akan kembali ke _seoul_."

"_Jinja? Biarkan saja. Biarkan dia mengejar kebahagiaan yang belum sempat ibunya dapatkan."_ Chanyeol mendongak menatap langit L.A yang tampak bersih di pagi hari. "Aku mungkin akan pulang untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Kakek tahu kan maksudku?"

"_Maafkan kakek Chanyeol-ah. Andai saja Seh—"_

"Kenapa kakek meminta maaf padaku. Ayolah kakek! Di sini banyak wanita cantik, jaga kesehatanmu. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti kakek akan berdiri di sampingku jika, aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat seperti Sehun."

Terdengar kekehan Siwon dari seberang sana. "_Tentu saja. Walau kau bukan cucu kandungku. Kau tetap cucu kesayanganku sama seperti Sehun."_

"Terima kasih kakek. Sampai jumpa lagi."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

Sehun tiba di bandara beberapa menit setelah Jongin. Sehun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru bandara berharap bisa melihat Jongin secepatnya. Untung saja, ini masih sangat pagi sehingga bandara masih terlihat cukup lenggang.

_Deg... Deg... Deg... _Sehun berhenti berlari tidak jauh dari kursi tunggu di depannya. Sehun membuang nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Bagaimana pun juga ia belum sembuh total dan sudah berlarian seperti ini.

"Jongin!"

Jongin mendongak pelan merasa tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Tubuhnya reflek berdiri menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sehun? ap—apa?" _Brugh—_merasa cukup lelah, Sehun langsung menerjang tubuh Jongin. Ia menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya untuk meringankan rasa lelahnya.

Jongin yang masih bingung dengan kehadiran Sehun menuntun _namja _itu duduk di sampingnya. "_Gwaenchana_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun terdiam sejenak,

"Ayo kita menikah Jongin."

"_MWOO_?"

"_Wae_? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan. Kau mengatakannya semalam padaku." Diam-diam Jongin mencubit lengannya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya, mungkin saja ia sedang bermimpi. _Akh—_sakit! Ternyata ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Se—Sehun? Kau serius?"

"_Pabbo_. Aku tidak sebaik itu mempertahan bayi di dalam diriku jika, bukan karena orang yang aku cintai. Kau memang bodoh. Tapi, sayangnya aku jauh lebih bodoh karena mau menyukai ora—" Greepp—Jongin langsung meraih tubuh Sehun untuk di peluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Aku mencintaimu! _Jeongmal saranghae."_

"Tapi?" Sehun teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Jongin mulai was-was kalau seandainya Sehun hanya bercanda. Sehun itu sangat misterius dan penuh kejutan.

"Bisakah kau membayar uang taxiku? Aku tidak membawa uang sama sekali."

Jongin langsung membuang nafas legah, ia menatap tidak percaya Sehun kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Aku benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu Sehun. Semuanya."

**O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O◦O**

_5 tahun kemudian..._

"Jongin?"

"Mmm."

"Aku ingin makan eskrim." Jongin yang sedang menikmati elusan tangan Sehun dirambutnya langsung menggeleng. "Kata dokter kau tidak boleh makan sesuatu yang dingin. Kau ingin membahayakan anak kita hem?"

Sehun mendesis pelan, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin makan eskrim." Jongin kembali menggeleng. Ia sudah tidak mampan dengan puppy eyes Sehun. Terakhir kali ia membiarkan Sehun memakan eksrim dan akhirnya Sehun harus di rawat selama dua hari. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Sehun malah memarahinya kalau semua ini salahnya karena mau-mau saja menuruti permintaannya memakan eskrim. Ck! Sepertinya Jongin harus mengikuti program pemerintah, setelah anak kedua mereka lahir nanti, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun hamil.

"Chanyeol _hyung_!"

Chanyeol yang tengah bermain dengan anak pertama Sehun dan Jongin langsung menoleh. Ia menatap Jongin sejenak yang di balas dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak Sehun! Kau meminta saja pada yang lain. Ayo Jonghun! Paman akan membelikanmu mainan mobil baru."

Jonghun mengangguk semangat langsung meraih leher Chanyeol untuk di peluknya. Anak berusia tiga tahun itu menatap ayah dan ibunya kemudian melambai dengan senyuman lebar. "Sampai jumpa di rumah sayang. Jangan merepotkan paman Chanyeol _arra_?"

Jonghun mengangguk pelan mendengar petuah ayahnya. Sementara itu Sehun sendiri hanya bisa mendesah frustasi. Jongin tidak akan membiarkannya lolos kalau begini, satu-satunya alasan Sehun meminta uang pada Jongin adalah Jonghun. Dan sekarang anaknya itu sudah pergi bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Hey! Jangan cemberut begitu. Ayo kita makan yang lain saja, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Sehun dengan wajah malasnya menerima uluran tangan Jongin. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri area taman sambil bergandengan tangan. Lima tahun telah berlalu dan banyak yang sudah terjadi. Saat ini Sehun sedang mengandung anak keduanya bersama Jongin. Chanyeol memilih untuk menyendiri sampai ia berumur tigapuluh tahun, sedangkan kakeknya sudah menyusul nenek dan ibunya dua tahun yang lalu. Kematian kakeknya memberikan pukulan besar pada Chanyeol, _namja _itu berduka hampir sebulan lamanya.

Lalu ayahnya?

Ayahnya hidup dengan baik. Dan kakak tirinya juga hidup dengan baik di China. Walaupun hubungan mereka masih jauh dari kata baik, Jongin sering membawa Jonghun pada Kris untuk mendekatkan mereka. Suaminya itu memang sangat baik. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jongin akan bersikap sangat dewasa dan juga sangat romantis setelah pernikahan mereka. Orang tua Jongin pun sudah bersikap sangat baik padanya saat kelahiran Jonghun. Yah, Sehun tahu! Tidak semua harus berjalan dengan baik bukan? Terkadang, kita harus tersandung beberapa kali untuk tahu apa itu rasa sakit sebelum kita tahu apa itu kebahagiaan.

Happy ending itu selalu ada jika kita mau mensyukuri apa yang kita punya. Dan Sehun sangat bersyukur memiliki, Jongin, Jonghun dan Chanyeol sebagai kakaknya dalam hidupnya.

"Jongin?"

"Yah?"

Jongin berhenti melangkah, ia menoleh menatap Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Sebuah senyuman tampan terlukis di wajah suaminya itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat...sangat mencintaimu." Sebuah ciuman singkat Jongin berikan sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalan menuju stan makanan yang tidak jauh dari taman.

"Jongin? Kau ingin anak perempuan itu laki-laki?"

"Aku inginnya perempuan. Tetapi, jika yang lahir adalah laki-laki. Aku ingin dia tampan seperti Jonghun."

"Aku juga tampan."

"Yah... yah... baiklah... baiklah... kalau begitu aku inginnya perempuan agar cantik seperti Sehun."

"Yakk!"

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu kok. Kau tenang saja sayang."

_~E.n.D~_

_No edit. No coment. Saya lagi malas #plakk_

_Review for last chapter? Kritik juga boleh ^_^ Oh iya, buat KaiHun or KrisHun shipper silahkah gabung di group saya. Inbox Oh Dhan Mi atau Lusi Safitri kalau kalian ingin gabung._


End file.
